Eternal Flames
by Lady Crux
Summary: An army known as the fallen angels attacks the five nations taking the world for their own. Any survivors have fled, 3yrs. after the war the survivors want their homelands back, & will even come together as one to get it. Pein x Saku. Please review
1. The Beginning of The End

_**Ame**_

A blank red eye stared out into the war torn village, known as Amegakure from his spot on the balcony.

"Madara-sama they've breeched the tower." A feminine voice said from behind him.

Said man kept his eyes on the rainy village as he finaly spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, but still very strong, very powerful, & very confident.

"We take them down...or we go down with Ame as legends." Madara said, his focuse never leaving it's stare in the village that was being destroyed right beneath him, right in front of him.

"Hai...I'll inform the others." The female replied.

Madara turned around when he heard the door click close, he stared at the door knob for a while before he finally decided to walk over to it. Grasping onto the cold metal, he turned it slightly before he pulled on it, causing the door itself to open. Stepping out he walked down the long dark hall, walking towards the room where only Kami-sama himself kew their fate & their enemies fates as well.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Tsunade looked out at the choatic village, the once peaceful village of all shinobi villages was being torn apart by an unknown army, an unknown leader.

"Hokage-sama I just recieved a message from one of Jiraiys-samas contacts." Shizune said as she walked into the dark office.

"What does it say?" Tsunade asked

"Amegakure was invaded three hours ago by an anonymous army...the tower where the Akatsuki are believed to be located at has been destroyed from the inside out, they haven't sensed any lifeforces yet." Shizune announced

"Hokage-sama I believe it is about time we leave Konoha before we ourselves are killed within it." A aged male voice said

"Danzo...as the Hokage I'm permitted to go down with my village, the Akatsuki went down with theirs, The Kazekage went down with Suna, now it's my turn to go as well." Tsunade said as she finally turned around her face showing how tired she truly was of all the war by the now visible wrinkles.

"Tsunade-sama we must leave you can't just stay here & die if anyone survives this you must be there to lead the-"

"Shizune please...when you see Naruto tell him that he's in charge from now on."

"But Tsunade-"

"Shizune I've lost to much I'm too old to live like this anymore, I've lost all of my blood family, my lover, my teammates, I don't even know if my daughter is even alive since she's been kidnapped, & I don't want to be alive to hear that my children died before I did, so now it's my turn." Tsunade said

"We understand Hokage-sama." Danzo said

"I'll hold them off for you, just get somewhere safe." Tsunade said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Tsunade-sama I will take all the survivors to Root Headquarters, they will be safe there."

Tsunade laughed a bit at what she heard before she spoke again. " Ah it's true nobody knows where that is except the root members." Tsunade said as she opened a drawer in her desk pulling out a white envelope before she closed it again.

"Give this to Naruto...only he can read it, since he will be the new appointed Hokage from now on." Tsunade said as she handed a teary Shizune the envelope.

"Tsunade please let me stay wi-

"You can't you must go & teach...our enemies will win this war...but we must not let them keep that victory." Tsunade said harshley

"I..I..I understand Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she finally let her tears fall

"Now go before it's to late!" Tsunade said as she gave Shizune one last hug & kiss on the forehead.

Danzo bowed before he left the room along with Shizune. Tsunade went back to looking out the window.

"We spent to much time focusing on the Akatsuki that we never paid as much attention to our other enemies." Tsunade whispered to herself

Her honey colored eyes widened as she felt hot breath on her neck, making the small hairs stand on their ends.

"And you never saw us coming." She heard a raspy male voice say before she turned around & came face to face with dead orange eyes.


	2. The Introductions

_Three years later..._

Bright blue eyes that could rival sapphire gems stared out into the horizon, their sunshine colored hair swayed in the gentle breeze. Closing their eyes the person focused on everything, but anyone, they opened again when they felt a change of atmosphere.

"What do you want Sai?" The strong male voice asked, never bothering to turn around.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hokage-sama, but Danzo-sama has requested a meeting." Sai replied

Sai watched as the blonde stood up from their peerch on the tree brach, their bright blue eyes looking into the sunrise once more before they closed again, & the man spoke.

"Sai how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that unless were in front of Dazo." The man asked, his voice strong, & powerful, but still so cheerful.

"Sorry Naruto-kun it's a bad habit." Sai said as he watched Naruto jump down.

After the attack on Konoha Danzo had led all of the survivors of Konoha to root, where he declared Naruto as the new Hokage, as their leader, as the person that would lead them back to their homeland & take it back. Everyone was happy with the choice of leader since Naruto had proved himself worthy during the jorney to their new home, although he himself was happy. He had been crushed by the new about Tsunade, the only motherly figure he ever had, & he had been already torn apart with Sakuras kidnapping two months before that, & even then everyone had said he wasn't the same because of Sasuke's defection from Konoha some years before that & the death of his godfather Jiriaya-sama.

Now at the ripe age of twenty two Naruto was the strongest out of everyone especially since Danzo took him under his wing & trained him in the ways of Root. The boy he used to know had grown into a strong shinobi, a great leader, & an amazing friend. Kakashi always says that Naruto looks exactly like the yondaime in every way other than the whiskers. Naruto may have grown in many ways but he was still the same in many ways, he still wore orange, he still loved ramen, he still questioned Hinata why she was red, he still hung out with Kakashi, but he also changed in many ways as well. He prayed for Sakura & Tsunade, he trained even harder than before, he had extreme focus on his studies, he listened to his elders with no questions asked, & payed attention to his people, & he always made time for his girlfriend.

"Sai are you coming?" Naruto asked

Sai faked a smile before he turned to walk with his long time friend.

* * *

Somewhere in rice country. many figures gathered together for a meeting some of their cloaks hiding their lower faces, & some shielding their faces in the dark with their hoods.

"Why are we here Madara?" A male voice asked

Said man clicked his tongue from behind his mask as he nodded a finger at the person "Manners, manners, Sasuke."

"He asks a good question Madara-sama why are we here & why have you awoken us?" Another male voice asked his grey ringed eyes glowing in the dark.

"I believe it is time for us to take back what belongs to us." The elder said

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Another voice said their red eyes gleaming in the darkness

"Yeah hmm, you may have woken us up again but that doesn't mean we are capable of taking these people down yeah." Anoother male voice said

"Deidara, Sasori, stop questing the man." A female voice said her grey eyes shinning with authority

"Thank you Konan, like I was saying it's time that the five nations fight back." Madara said

"But we wish to know how you plan to do that." Another voice said

"Itachi, your sounding like Sas-

"Konan let them man question me...& to answer your question I say we find the survivors of the five nations." Madara said

"Well we already know where Iwa, & Kumi, are hiding, Suna & Mist are being searched for as we speak, but Konoha is tricky." Sasori said

"In order for my plan to work we need to find the survivors of Konoha or else we may as well give up." Madara explained

"Madara-sama Konoha is the only place that left no traces of survivors everyone was murdered, even the Kyubi & the Hokages bodies were found it's no use if there stronest people were killed." Kakazu said

"Gomen nasai, but I cannot believe that. Konoha was the strongest of all the nations, they couldn't have been just wiped out like that, it may have been true that the Hokage was killed..but the kyubi I cannot believe Uzumaki Naruto won't die that easily we all know that." Madara continued

"Even if we do find them what is it that you would need them for anyways?" A raspy voice asked from besides Itachi

"I plan to ask for their help in defeating these people, we will not win in a war like this unless we come together as one. I'm sure you know that." Madara said

"Ask for their help your out of your mind we're Akatsuki there's no way they'll help us, you crazy old man!" Another male raspy voice said from next to Sasuke.

Madara walked around the table before he stoppedn in back of the one that disrepected him, slapping the man hard across his head, causing the hood to hall off & expose short messy white hair & yellow eyes, the man also had teeth like a shark razor sharp & ready to to tear anything apart.

"Don't disrespect me you foolish child." Madara said

"Madara-sama perhaps there's something you might be forgetting to tell us." Another male voice said although this one was much deeper than the rest of them.

"See this is why you've been my favorite so far Jugo, you've always been able to read underneath my words." Madara said as he sat back down.

"So what is it?!" A squeeky female voice said.

"What is she doing here?...I don't remember anyone saying that mindless minions were supposed to be here." Konan said with venom dripping from her honey coated voice.

"Konan be nice...What I plan for the five nations is that we get close to them, while all of them are planning an attack on the whatever you want too call them, we'll be turning their men against them little by little, & then when they take out the people who caused this, they'll be too tired & not see us coming with an attack on them." Madara said

"Well sounds good so far hmm." Deidara said

"But we can't begin without Konoha, that is why we need to locate them first." Madara continued

"So where do you think they could have gone?" The raspy voice next to Itachi asked

"Well Kisame Iwa is hiding out in Kiri, while Kumi is hiding in Yuki, it has been said that Sunagakure is hiding somewhere in Tsuki, & Kiri is supposedly in Kaminari. Takigakure,Amegakure, Kusagakure, & Otogakure we're all destroyed in the war, in all honesty Konoha could be in hinding anywhere." Madara replied

"So why haven't they been seen yet?" Sasori asked

"Because their underground." Itachi said

"What do you mean they're underground, are you keeping information from us Itachi?" Madara asked

"I remembered something about Konoha." Itachi replied

"What may that be?" Sasuke asked

"ROOT." Itachi said

"ROOT?" Pein questioned

"ROOT is basically the best of the best, it was created by Danzo, a man who fought against the title of Sandiame Hokage & lost he defected from Konoha, but at the same time he didn't. He created a program called ROOT where he trained his shinobi to the point where they don't even know their real names, he tells them what to eat, when to sleep, the works till they're perfect shinobi." Itachi explained

"And you think Konoha would hide with them?" Konan asked

"Hai, I remember the Sandiame having a conversation with Danzo when I was still part of Konoha, Danzo & The Sandiame came to an agreement. If war ended to where all nations had to hide till they were prepared to fight back then Danzo would take any survivors back to ROOT Headquarters & train them...even if they had been a civilian before the war happened." Itachi explained

"Damn no wonder Konoha was the strongest you guys we're always prepared for the worst to come." Kisame said

"So Itachi where is ROOT Headquarters located?" Pein asked

"Don't know only someone that is ROOT would know..or in this case a survivor of Konoha" Itachi replied

"So basically ROOT can be anywhere." Sasori said

"Hai." Itachi replied

"And we're back at square one." Madara said

"At least we have a clue as to who they're with." Konan said

"True yeah. So if ROOT is hidden somewhere undergound how could they survive yeah?" Deidara asked

"ROOT is supposedly a miniature Konoha, it has streets, shops, homes, buildings, even a personal water supply that is supposed to last for centuries to come." Itachi replied.

"So this Danzo person wasted no time in building the perfect hideout." Kakazu said

"Okay so let's think, they'd need a good foundation for something like that, something that no one would find ever, & no one would ever expect." Kisame said

"The water part is a something that is questionable, because it could be Mist, Kumi, Yuki, or even Tsukigakure." Pein replied

"But it has to have ground that goes deep enough to build tall buildings, so Mist, Yuki & Tsuki are out of the question, & that would lead to Iwa, Kumi, Konoha, & Suna." Konan replied

"But a place such as this would need enough oxygen for a village probably the size of about what Ame would be." Sasori said

"So that would take out Kumi sice it's too moist & the ground would soak up water which would cause the soild to become too heavy for the buildings to hold up, & Suna since it would not allow any water to soak up & would burn through the buildings." Sasuke said

"So that would leave us with Iwa & Konoha." Suigetsu said

"They're smart enough to stay away from the Hi (Fire) country. Iwa is possible but from what I was told that is also a hot spot for our main enemies." Konan said

"but if we take out those places then we're left with nowhere else." Karin said

"No shit genious." Hidan replied

"I was just pointing out the obvious." Karin said

"I'm sure it was obvious for everyone already." Suigetsu said

"Gentlemen, my lovely lady, &...Karin, stop bickering." Madara said

"Were not nessecarily left with nothing." Sasori announced

"Where else is there to hide that is perfect for somwhere like what they would need to survive?" Madara asked

"Land of the Whirlpool." Pein said

* * *

Emerald colored eyes looked out into the destroyed village of Konoha, the once strong & peaceful village was now nothing more than a wasteland with brainwashed humans walking around like zombies in a horror flick. It had been three years since the invasion & still the village had not seen the sun, nothing but grey clouds surrounded the village, it would rain constantly as if it was morning for everyone their.

"Kimimaro-san we need you to calm her down." A woman said from behind the man.

The green eyed man turned to look at the timid nurse staring at her before she spoke again. "She stabbed an orderly with the sadatives that they were going to give her, & hurt many others in more physical ways." the nurse continued

"Where is she?" Kimmimaro finally asked

"They put her in solitary confinement before she could hurt anymore people." The nurse replied

Kimmimaro brushed passed the nurse while he walked towards the solitary ward. "SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME OUT, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" A woman screamed from her holding cell, but she was not the only one he could hear all of the silent pleas for escape & freedom, everyone was screaming it in their minds, in their hearts, but she was not allowing herself to keep in her dispair. She wanted all to hear her cries for help, she wanted all to know she was still alive.

He stopped when he reached a white metal door with a small glass window on it & a nametag under it spelling 'Senju T.". Looking in he saw that the honey eyed woman he cared for was on the ground banging on the twoway mirror, pleading to be free from her prison.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" The woman screamed again as she continued to hit the mirror, her white robes becoming stained from her own blood, her hits caused no damage for the mirror, but were causing much damage to her hands & knuckles.

"FREE ME PLEASE!" The woman said as she began to bang her head on the mirror, her long messy golden blonde hair was let loose covering her entire back, not allowing him to see her young face.

"Tsunade-sama." He finally said

"Kimimaro?" The woman asked as she finally turned around to look at him her skeletal face & body lighting up at the sight of him.

"Kimimaro...please ask them to let me out." The honey eyed woman begged

"Gomen nasai, You must calm down & allow them to give you your sedatives before you are allowed to be released." Kimimaro replied.

"I..I don't need them I can calm down on my own, just tell them to let me out." The blonde pleaded

"I cannot do that at the moment, you are a danger to everyone, & to yourself." Kimimaro replied

"DAMMIT I SAID TO TELL THEM TO RELEASE ME THIS INTINCE!" Tsunade screamed at him.

"I was allowed to see her last night." Kimimaro said

"You..you saw...you saw my babygirl last night? How is she? Is she alright? Is she still sick?" Tsunade asked

"I hate to be the barrer of bad news but she wont last much longer. Her sanity has been deteriating at an extreamly quick rate lately, she will be killed by the gaurds by the end of the week, or she may kill herself sometime during the weekend, but unless they release her then she'll die in there sometime within twelve days." Kimimaro said as gently as he could.

He watched as Tsunade put a hand to her mouth trying to muffle her sobs, & heartbreaking moans, as she walked away from the door. Letting her hand fall to her side she ran at the door again & hit it as hard as she could again.

"I WANT TO SEE RYUU NOW!" Tsunade screamed

"Tsunade you know he won't come unless he kows you are calm." Kimmimaro replied.

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT TOO SEE HIM NOW!" Tsunade screamed.

Kimmimaro watched as Tsunade broke down again...this is what had become of the once famed Legenday Sucker, Konoha no Godaime. This is what happened to all of the people captured during the invasions. If you didn't give into their ways, they'd lock you up & you'd never see the day of light ever again.

Then there was the people who would loose their minds since they couldn't handle it, that was what he was & so was Tsunade. They had been put in a mental institution , they were on constant watch, they'd always have check ups on them, drugs were given to you every four hours, & they only kept you alive because they needed you.

If you weren't classified as either of those, it was because you were classified as a threat to them. Since they thought like this these people would be put in a place far worst, a place where not even deamons could survive. There you could see nothing, but darkness, there, there was never any kind of light. You were always beaten, always watched, always drugged, if you were a female of any age you were always raped by everyone including the gaurds. Everyone down there was over the edge criminaly phychotically insane, suicidal. People down their had pyschotic breakdowns, some of the sociopathswould kill you, out of fun, or anger, because not only were they sociopaths, but they were also bipolar. It was a known fact to everyone that only six people were locked up in there, & only two had been there sinve the victory of the invaders. Everyone else would only survive three weeks & then they weere either killed by someone, or they commited suicide, but that person was also replaced with a new one.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark & dank place a woman sat in endless darkness in the corner of her cell, her eyes closed the entire time she began to sing a song from the bottom of her heart.

_"You know there's a few things I've been wanting to say, & there's few things I've been wanting to get off my chest. _

_I pushed your bitch into a ditch, poked holes in formal robes. used to love me, used to love, now I hate you, you hate me too. would have done anything for you. now I don't care._

(Spit)_ I want you dead, I want you dead, I want you dead, I want you dead, I want you dead._

_I pond your info on missions, looked up your wife told her what you did, must not have been breastfeed, fell on your head, you'd be better slicing your wrist, to think you could ever play me like that, revenge is sweet in my eye!_

_I want you dead, I want you dead, I want you dead, I want you dead._

_You said you loved me, hugged me, tell me you need me, held me gently, I was your everything. but now it's strange, your my worst enemy. I'd rather see you in a cemetary, gagging, boxed up, fool of maggets, rotten bones in the wooden casket. but now I'm calm & cool about this, the hopeful thinking never hurt anyone._

_I want you dead_

_I want you dead_

_I want you dead_

_Your head...I want your head_

_I...I want your head_

(Crazy laughter)_ I want you dead, you make me sick_

_I loved you koishii_

_I want you dead, I want you dead_

_I want you dead, I want you dead_

_I want you dead, I want you dead_

_Bring me your head, bring me your head_

_I want you dead."_

"You sing it girl." Another woman said from across her cell room, causing her eyes to open, & reveal her dull emerald eyes.


	3. The Plan

_Four days later..._

A Man in orange swirled mask with one peephole, stood in front of his fellow companions, clasping his hands together he began to speak.

"Now before we go send out the invitations we need to break up into pairs-

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, can I be with Sasuke-kun?" A red headed woman asked as she waved her hand hysterically in the air.

"No. This time though you wont be paired up by your similarities. I will be pairing you up by the Ying Yang theory, since the first way got most of you killed." The Man continued

"So how will the teams be paired?" A man with white hair asked.

"I just told how you baka!" The man in the orange mask said as he through a kunai at the younger male, who dodged the oncoming weapon.

"What are the teams Madara-sama?" A man with orange hair asked.

"Pein you're with Hidan now, Itachi & Kisame are still a team since they've always balanced each other out, Sasuke will be with Deidara, Konan with Karin, Kakazu & Suigetsu, Sasori since you produce Jugos medication the two you will be teamed up, & Zetsu & I are a team as well." Madara replied.

"What why do I have to be paired up with a greedy old man why can't I be paired up with Sasuke?!" Suigetsu asked

"Because Sasuke & Deidara balance each other out & you being with Kakazu may help you become of respectful too you elders." Madara replied

"How come I can't be with Sasuke-kun, I don't want to be with this bitch!" Karin whined

"And you think I wanna be with you?" Konan asked

"Konan be nice. Karin you should know why I wont pair you up with Sasuke." Madara replied

"So here's where the teams are going, Sasori you will go to Kirigakure to send the invitation to Iwagakure, Kakazu you'll go to Tsuki since Suna is their. Konan Kumi is in Yukigakure, Sasuke & Deidara head to Kaminari no Kuni (Land of thunder) Kirigakure is there. Pein you & Hidan will take the north side of whirlpool, & Itachi & Kisame you will take the south side. Zetsu your going to Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of earth) & I will be going to Hi no kuni (Land of fire) we'll be lookouts."

"Question why are you sending two teams to Whirlpool?" Suigetsu asked

"Because Whirlpool was once the largest country before it was wiped out, adding to the fact that we have no idea where they truly are we need more men to look for them. If they meet in the center of whirlpool they'll have to split up & take the east & west sides of the country." Madara explained

"So when were done with these missions do we come back here or what hmm?" Deidara asked

"No all of you will head for Whirlpool." Madara replied

"What about my son?" Sasuke asked

Madara's attention turned to the youngest Uchiha in the room, he stared for a while at the man until he finally figured something out.

"We split up the twins, Sasuke can take Katsuro, & Karin will take Mana." Madara said

"I don't want the girl, I want my son." Karin said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No I'm taking Katsuro you can have the girl." Sasuke said

"No I'm taking Katsuro, you take the girl." Karin replied

"No you take her & I'll have Katsuro." Sasuke said

"Okay how about I take the girl?" Madara suggested

"No. I'll take Mana." Itachi replied

"Fine take her." Sasuke & Karin replied in unison.

"They fight over the arrogant son, but they pay no attention to their daughter...that's gonna come back to hurt them in the future." Konan whispered to Itachi.

"Hi they'll regret it when they realize that she is the stronger of the two." Itachi whispered back.

* * *

"Danzo-sama we need to find the survivors of Sungakure if you wish for your plan to work out." Naruto said from his end of the meeting table.

"Perhaps you're right Hokage-sama...but we don't have any clue where they are." Danzo replied.

"Hokage-sama I believe it's too early to start this conversation, even if we find them we still wont have a big enough army." A man with silver hair said

"He's right Hokage-sama not to mention it's still to risky to leave Whirlpool, we don't have any clue as to where the hot zones are for the Ochiru Tenshi are." A woman with short dark drown hair replied

Naruto nodded his head at them before he spoke again. "They're right Danzo-sama we need to get this information first, before we actually can start the preparations. And we need to find more people to help us."

"Hokage-sama I think it would be wise for us to try & locate all the hot spots first before we try & find any survivors." Sai replied

"That's an excellent idea Sai." Naruto replied

"So when will we begin the search Hokage-sama?" The man with the silver hair asked

"Two days, we'll have interviews tomorrow for positions, & they'll leave the next day." Naruto replied

"Good." Danzo replied

"...Hatake-san how is everything in the academy?" Naturo asked

"The first quarter are going to begin the studies on the kekki genkkies, second quarter are starting on the survival techniques, & third quarter will begin their studies in decoding." Kakashi replied

"Good, good...Shizune-san how about the medical fecility?" Naruto asked

"The first quarter are beginning their lessons on the flowers & herbs, second quarter will be learning the how to create antidotes, & third quarter will be learning how to heal minor." Shizune replied

"How about the Hospital?" Danzo asked

"Two newborns this moth, & the training has put only first & second quarters into our care at the moment, most from chakra depletion." Shizune answered

"Sai how has the training program going?" Naruto asked

"First quarter are beginning on their stances this week, second quarter is learning how to summon, while third quarter is learning their elements." Sai replied

"Excellent so everything is going well...Danzo is there any news you have?" Naruto asked

"Crops have been good so far, the water supply is clean still, & their has been no viruses detected this week." Danzo replied

"Good, Good, Good, I'll meet the three of you back here tomorrow for the interviews at four a.m." Naruto replied before he stood up.

* * *

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER NOW!" Tsunade screamed as she hit the metal door again.

"Tsunade you really should be quiet you'll wake the other's." A raspy voice said from the other side of the metal door.

Looking up Tsunade found herself staring at a devilishly handsome man. His eyes were the color of a flame, bright & orange, but so dead, his hair a medium golden brown with caramel colored natural highlights, & cinnamon colored skin.

"Ryuu." Tsunade said as she calmed down on the outside but she was boiling on the inside, this was the man that had played with her daughters head, kidnapped her, & used her. This was the man that had helped in the invasion of Konoha, this was the man that was keeping her alive when all she wanted to do was die.

"Why did you ask for me Tsunade?" Ryuu asked

"I..I, I want you to take me & my daughter on one of your rounds in the forest." Tsunade replied

"In other words you want me to have the two of you killed." Ryuu said

"Hai...please you don't need us, we have nothing for you anymore just let us we need it, she needs it." Tsunade begged

"Hm...very well then, I will have you on the forest round tomorrow night...I might also put Kimimaro & some others on the round as well." Ryuu replied

"Arigato."Tsunade said

"No need to thank me besides you guys are starting to take up space here." Ryuu said before he turned around to leave again. Not knowing that Tsunades mind was on overdrive.

* * *

The green eyed woman sat in her corner of her cell, her emerald eyes clouded & dazed because of the drugs that were running in her system. Her mind not knowing what she was saying what she was doing, what she was seeing, & what she was hearing. Her lips opened again to sing herself another song.

_"I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name, let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as their falling tell a story._

_In my field of paper flowers & candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, & watch my purple sky fall over me._

_Don't say I'm out of touch, with this rampant choas, your reality, I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare, I built my own world to escape _

_In my field of paper flowers & candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, & watch my purple sky fall over me._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers & candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, & watch my purple sky fall over me." _

She knew others could her her pychotic unintelligible song, although in her drugged induced state she could not feel the stare she was getting from glowing orange eyes.

A guard looked at another guard after she stopped her singing when he spoke. "I thinks she's finally lost it.".

* * *

_**Song - Imaginary - Evanescence.**_

_**Ochiru Tenshi - Fallen Angels**_

_Midori Blossom_


	4. The Great Escape pt1

_**For anyone who doesn't know how this song sounds like please go to this link & before you start reading the song part press play to go along with it (/watch?v0w9PgVYp0gc&featurerelated)**_

_**Midori Blossom**_

_Page break_

_The next day..._

the green eyed woman laid in the middle of her cell, she had been drugged again & in the last five minutes it had barely started to get her so high in the air that not even she knew what she was singing about this time.

_"Uh, fool sittin' on fat Brat tat-tat-tat Bitch and it's life, Well let me lift you to the sky Just climb aboard the b-r-a-t ride, and Those with no love, I stay above Like GOD Quick to pull ya trigga Quick to pull ya cord And it don't stop and it don't quit In ninety-four I be the sure shot shit And in years to come Shit ain't gonna change So so def, you know the name of the game And those who say they don't Bitch please Cause we be known for makin dem G's Settin' them swole, steady going good Whatever we release, whatever we unfold So now you know in ninety-four who's the shit And who's got the shit that you just can't fuck wit_

_fuck with, we're the shit that you can't_

_Di di di da di di di da di day_

_All you suckas anxious won't you please come out to play_

_Di di di da di di di da di day_

_All you suckas anxious won't you please come out to play_

_Well yo, I ain't no joke Never have never will be Down your whole block you can feel me All I do is keep fucking it up The doper my shit, and the bigger my come up Now tell me have you ever heard a female vocalist Swift like this that kick shit like this? I don't think so I don't think you know No ho that can flow like I flow And plus if you like it rough and rugged then you love it Play it say it day to day You never ever get enough of it _("Whoah" A girl from across her cell room yelled out.)_ Am I ridiculous It's a bad mama jama Like Hammer you can't touch this Never fuck wit my shit or my clit Don't even trip cause you bound to get split, bitch Ain't no thang, ain't no thang For me to put it down and make you motherfuckers sway_

_We're the shit ya cant..._

_Di di di da di di di da di day_

_All you suckas anxious won't you please come out to play_

_Di di di da di di di da di day_

_All you suckas anxious won't you please come out ... to ... play"_

She heard the door open & the sound itself sounded like nails on a chalk board to her at the moment. Something was thrown onto her, & it was a soft material, a thin material.

"Put it on, you've been selected for forest rounds tonight." She heard a man say in the endless darkness before the door closed again. And a smile graced her hidden features in the darkness.

* * *

Tsunade hit the two way mirror again before she heard the door to her cell open, turning around she watched as a nurse threw a black cloak at her before she left the room & leaving the door wide open for her to leave & wonder the facility.

Walking out of the room & into the hallway she turned only to find Kimimaro staring at her. He himself was already wearing his cloak, at the moment, & his eyes were clearly asking her for an explanation.

She slipped into her cloak & pulled the hood over her head so no one could see her, & finally she spoke. "Tonight is the night we escape this nightmare."

* * *

"Oji-san, Oji-san." Itachi heard a little girl from the hallway, it was obvious that she was trying to find him by the sound of all the doors opening & closing.

"Mana-chan he's in here." Konan yelled out from her side of the room, as soon as she did a little girl with the darkest red hair that looked almost black popped her head in, her large dark grey eyes & long lashes looked around the room until she spotted her uncle sitting on the windowsill.

"Oji-san!" The little yelled as she rushed into Itachi arms.

Itachi picked her up & sat her down in his lap as he wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Oji-san is it true that I'm going with you & Kisame-sama to Whirlpool?" The three year old asked as she turned around to look her oji-san in the eyes

"Hai." Itachi replied softly

"I'd love to go with you Oji-san but Kisame-sama snores quiet loudly can't I go with Konan-sama?" The little girl asked

"Gomen nasai little rose, Konan-sama is leaving to Yukigakure with your Okaasan." Itachi replied

Konan walked up to the two & bent down to look the three year old in the eyes. "I would have preferred to take you but your mother didn't want to...besides Kisame-kun doesn't snore (The little girl folded her arms across her chest as she lifted a questioning eyebrow at her elder) as bad as he used to." Konan said

"You only say that because he's your husband." Mana replied

"Yeah you're right." Konan said as she patted the little girl on the head as she stood up again.

"Can't I go with Pein-sama?" Mana asked

"Sorry little rose but I'm going with Hidan & your Oji-san doesn't like how he talks in front of you." A strong male voice said from the door way.

The three in the room looked to the doorway to find Pein leaning on the frame as usual. "Auhhhh that's no fair, What about Sasori-sama?" Mana asked

"With Jugo." Itachi replied

"Kakazu?" Mana asked

"Suigetsu." Pein replied

"Zetsu-sama?"

"Madara." Konan replied

"Deidara-sama?"

"Your Otousan & Oniisan." Itachi replied

"All the good people have been stolen from me by the meanies." Mana said as she dug her face into Itachi's chest

"Ah Mana-chan you brake my heart you don't even wanna go with me." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Said little girl pulled away from Itachi again before she spoke. "It's not you Kisame-sama that I don't like, it's your snoring that keeps me up all night." Mana said as she went back to hiding her face in Itachis shirt again.

"Why is everyone in my room?" Kisame asked

"I just came to see if you were done & you weren't here so I waited." Itachi replied

"I'm leaving in ten." Pein replied

"The two of you are already ready?!" Kisame asked hysterically

"Hai, I also got all of Mana-chans things packed as well." Itachi replied

"How the two of you do it I'll never know." Kisame said.

* * *

"Naruto-kun I think it's about time you let them go." A voice said from behind Naruto.

"Sorry Kakashi but I can't, it wouldn't be fair to them...they were the ones that prayed for me to get stronger when I was with Ero-sennin, they were the ones who prayed for my safety when I left with him, they did the same when I left to the toad world. They never gave up on me, & I'll never give up on them." Naruto replied from his place in the abandoned temple.

"Just remember Naruto that you can't help someone that you don't know is dead or alive." Kakashi replied as he watched Naruto light another candle on the alter.

"That's not true...I can pray for them to be safely guided to Heaven, that they live a wonderful life as angels, I can pray for them to be happy where they are, I can can pray to them to always watch over me & protect me if they can. I can pray that they never give up on escaping from whatever prison they're being held captive in I can pray that they never get found by our enemies, Kakashi I can pray for many things & I will always pray for many things when it comes to them, their my family even in death I'll always consider them family." Naruto replied

* * *

"Hey Pein you think we'll find anything in that shit hole?" A man with silver hair & pink eyes asked

"No...I have a feeling that something will find us." Pein replied as he walked out into the darkness his eyes seeing everything they could possibly see with his kekki genkai.

"Why the fuck would you think that shit?" the man asked

"It is because it's true Konoha has not been seen because they don't go out of their hiding place, so if they don't leave the safety of their boundaries they may have become familiar with their new surroundings, They have probably already figured out all the best hiding places, when they feel the need to see who or what has entered their domain. They have probably found ways to set up traps that will never be detected no matter what. So in other words they will probably find us instead." Pein explained

"Uh hu... You need to get fucked soon or you'll probably go crazy by yourself" Hidan replied.

* * *

The green eyed woman awaited in her cell the only thing that could be seen from her was her eyes, since everything else was covered by the darkness & her cloak that she wore, the hood itself was quiet long in fact that even with the lights on it would have been quiet hard to see what lied beneath it. She stayed leaning on her wall, her incredibly long high was finally coming down, & she would forever stay down even when she died.

Her mind was racing with thinking of things she hadn't thought of for three years, remembering the things she had forgotten since she had been kidnapped all those moons ago.

She couldn't even remember how how long it had been, she'd been locked away in the prison the very first day the invasion was over. She'd been so high that her mind still wasn't working right. It could've been a week, it could have been ten months, it could've been twelve years. She really didn't know anything but where she was, & no one else did. Her eyes had gotten adjusted to the dark, helping her see little things her & there, not as good as they would have in the light but good enough to get her bye unlike most people.

Finally her mind came to a halt when her mind thought of a new song.

_"Can you tell me softly How you always haunt me? Can you help me? Hold me Come to me now, slowly. You caress me smoothly Calm my fears and soothe me Move your hands across me Take my worries from me._

_I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life To clear my conscience I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life Sacrifice, sacrifice _

_Can you fill me solely Deeper still and wholly? With your understanding And your arms around me? Can you help me? Hold me Whisper to me, softly Move your hands across me Take my worries from me._

_I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life To clear my conscience I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice Will sacrifice Will sacrifice Will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life To clear my conscience I will sacrifice I will sacrifice All I have in life Sacrifice, sacrifice"_

She stopped her singing when she heard the woman in the cell across from her humming something herself that soon turned into it's own song.

_"They.. say.. they don't.. trust.. you.. me.. we.. us.. so we'll.. fall.. if we.. must..'cause it's you.. me..& it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us, all about us it's all about, all about us all about us there's a thing that they can't touch 'cause you know (oooooh) It's all about us, all about us it's all about, all about us, all about us, we'll run away if we must 'cause you know (oooooh) It's all about us (it's all about us), it's all about love (it's all about us), in you I can trust (it's all about us),It's all about us._

_If.. they..hurt.. you..they.. hurt.. me.. too..so.. we'll.. rise.. up..won't.. stop.. and it's all about, it's all about_

_It's all about us, all about us it's all about, all about us all about us, there's a thing that they can't touch 'cause you know (oooooh) It's all about us, all about us it's all about, all about us, all about us, we'll run away if we must 'cause you know (oooooh) It's all about us (it's all about us), it's all about love (it's all about us), in you I can trust (it's all about us),It's all about us._

_They don't know, they can't see who we are, fear is the enemy, hold on tight, hold onto me 'cause tonight_

_It's all about us, all about us it's all about, all about us all about us there's a thing that they can't touch 'cause you know (oooooh) It's all about us, all about us it's all about, all about us, all about us, we'll run away if we must 'cause you know (oooooh) It's all about us (it's all about us), it's all about love (it's all about us), in you I can trust (it's all about us),It's all about us."_

"Shut the fuck up you damn crazy bitches'" A guard said as he opened the green eyed womans cell door, his eyes glowing with chakra for himself to see everything like it was daylight.

He walked forward & before the green eyed woman knew it the guard was right in front of her.

"Shut the fuck up, or else I will not hesitate in truly killing you this time." the man said, the woman could not see him really it was still pitch black all she could see was his eyes that were glowing from the chakra he was using to see himself. She could feel him pushing himself against her body, she could hear his breathing, feel his hot stale breath on her cheek.

Her lip twitched a bit as an idea popped into her head, she looked the man in the eyes for a bit before she finally spoke.

"Take me."

"You truly have lost it." The man in the dark said

"No...I've, Ive just become so addicted to you that I need it from you, I crave it from you, please...I, I need it, just one last time." The woman said her voice scratchy, & hoarse from the dryness in her mouth, it had been at the most four days since she had eaten anything or even drank anything at that.

She could just feel the smirk the man was giving her. "Right when you're gonna die is when you truly learn the rules...alright." The man said as he bent down to bite on her neck.

It was no teeth grazing, no nipping or pulling, it was a true bite, he was more so a person feeding off her flesh & blood then doing any pleasuring she had meet other rapist that were more gentle than him. Her weak shaky arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him towards her.

His canines bit down into her skin as they tore at her flesh, & she hissed in pain.Her hands wrapped around him further to the point where her middle fingers could feel his pulse beating erratically she held onto him tighter.

**CRACK**

The man fell forward more, & the green eyed woman pushed him onto the ground.

**THUD**

She felt around the mans body before she found the hidden kit in his shirt that all the guards had. Opening the case she felt around it counting the syringes that were in it, forty of them were it the kit. Standing back up she waited till she heard a thud in the cell across from hers, & the jingle of keys.

"Where's your guy?" The girl across from her asked.

"The North of you, vertical ways." She replied

She could hear something in the dark being dragged out of the room & then another jingle of keys somewhere down the hall, & a door opening, more dragging, then the door closed & more key jingles.

Her cell door closed, the one across from her did as well before everything went back to silent again.

* * *

Kimimaro walked through the ward with his blonde companion, they stopped when they saw another man walking around in the same cloak as theirs.

"Tsunade-sama may I ask what you did." The chocolate eyed man asked

"I asked Ryuu to give us a round in the forest tonight." Tsunade replied

The mans eyes widened for a second before he registered what was really going to go down.

"Haku-san...have you seen anyone else wearing a cloak as ours?"

"Ranmaru." Haku replied

"Do you think they'll let Riaga go as well?" Tsunade asked

"Perhaps why let the eyes & ears die & keep the hands & feet?" Kimimaro replied

"True, true, but he's only been down there for at least a week at the most." Haku replied

"If you're going that should mean Tayuya should be as well then." Tsunade said finally

"She's been there for three years it's about time that they let the two of them out." Haku said

"Yes we know, that's why I asked him to get rid of us finally, I'm pretty sure that those two have lost all sense of normality." Kimimaro replied

"We know, but it's alright Kami-sama will forgive them for whatever crimes they have committed there." Tsunade replied

* * *

The door opened to the green eyed womans cell & she could feel a hand wrap around upper arm as they practically dragged her out of her cell.

"It's about damn time Ryuu-sama gets rid of you, you've been in here much to long." The man said

"...Auhh don't you want me to stay & sing songs for your enjoyment monban-san (guard)?" The woman asked

"No. to be quiet honest your songs creep me out." The guard replied as he walked the woman down the hall.

"Who else is going with me?" The woman asked

"Your mother." The guard replied

"Ooh how wonderful." The woman replied

"Yep you've lost it." The man replied as he walked her up the stairs & into sunlight.

The woman stopped as soon as the man opened the door to the outside world. The brightness from outside was just amazingly crazy, it reminded her of a horrible hangover. It was heavily clouded at the moment & she could smell the rain that was going to fall soon enough, the light wind made her shiver, being in that cell her body got used to the humidity & heat that the breeze right now reminded her of Yukigakure.

She was pushed forward again & dragged most of the way. until they stopped in front of a palanquin, the black silk curtains were closed but they did not need to be opened since she already knew who was hidden behind them.

"Ryuu-sama, I've brought the last of them." The guard announced

"I can see that...put her with the rest I'm sure two of them will be happy to see her." Ryuu replied from his confines.

The guard pulled her to the back of the palanquin were the rest of the prisoners were chained, the chain itself was long enough to keep them at a goof teen feet away from the palanquin, but still connecting them together with their wrist. There were four actual body guards in the back of them as well. Seven other cloaked bodies with the same cloak as she was wearing were chained up to the palanquin, it was only until they started walking did the eight of them begin to talk to each other in soft quiet voices.

"I thought you were killed Karashi." Tsunade said from her side of the group

"They've had me in solitary confinement for a few months now." The man replied

"So these are the people that that Kaguya said you got close to?" The green eyed woman asked

"Hai my child now quiet." Tsunade said

"Tsunade-sama the sky is so gray." The another woman pointed out.

"Hai Tayuya the sun has not been seen in three years I think it has become terrified of the people that now claim this land." Kimimaro replied

They kept walking as they traveled through the Country of the fire land, it was when they had stopped in the forest did anyone say anything.

"Well I guess this is our last minutes of life...I hope that in our next life we'll at least have a better one than this." Tsuande replied

"Ryuu, even in death I'll haunt you to the point that you wished you were dead." The green eyes woman replied.

"...Wait for me Koishii." Ryuu replied

The guards in back of them move forward to unhook the chains from the palanquin. Tsunade watched as everything in front of her turned slow motion after they dropped the metal onto the floor.

One minute she was standing in between Kimimaro & Haku the next minute she was being shielded by them each holding a blade of a katana in their hands as they kept her from becoming nothing more than slices of flesh. The two men watched their hands bleed as the blades dug deeper into their hands, they put all their weight onto the katanas that were being held by the guards before they threw them back with all the force the could. With that Kimimaro nodded to Ranmaru in a silent agreement & the white haired man watched as the purple haired teen lifted Tsunade bridal style, running from the other guards that were about to start their deadly pursue any minute.

The green eyed woman watched as the man she believed to be the Kaguya that had talked to her a week ago produced swords that were made more or less from bones & threw one at everyone, including herself. More guards came into the clearing, she supposed that Ryuu had thought about a possible escape.

Everyone moved into action...although she stayed clear of all guards & fights so she could send a message. The carriers holding up the palanquin were facing a different way making it easier to sneak in, grabbing onto the wooden poles, she pulled herself up & opened the black silk curtains...Typical Ryuu had taken over one of his mens bodies so he could stay over there...in Konoha.

"Koishii." The blonde man with the glowing orange eyes said in that sultry raspy voice that could only belong to him.

"Why did you not come?" The woman asked

"You know why Koishii...why have you not fled?" Ryuu asked

"You know why." The woman replied.

* * *

"This is Whirlpool?!" A small feminine voice asked

"Obviously." A strong raspy one replied

"Kisame, did you send the message yet?" A deep silky one asked

"Hai Itachi." Kisame replied

Itachi set down the three year old onto the ground next to the small river bank while he went to go sit on a rock & wait for the others to come.

"How long do you think it'll take for them?" Kisame asked as he sat down on the soft dirt ground.

"Not long." Itachi replied

"Ojisan come look at all the pretty fish." The little girl in the Akatsuki cloak yelled

Standing up again Itachi went over to the small pond that was near the river where his three year old niece sat. Looking into the small pond Itachi saw that there were many a beautiful & colorful Betta fish in the small pond. His little rose was so captivated by their colors & beauty she nearly fell face forward into the small pond, & was about too if a certain titian haired man caught her.

"That was fast." Kisame said from his place on the ground.

"Pein-sama!" The little screamed of joy from her place on the ground that he had sat her.

"Mana-chan you should be more careful, we can't have you getting hurt on us we have no medics with us that'll know how to help you." Pein said

"Gomen nasai I was just watching the fishy." Mana replied

Peins lip twitched at the naivet'e of the miniature Uchiha, before he ruffled her extreamly dark red hair that was nearly black.

"So what the fuck have you found Itachi?" Hidan asked

Itachi, Pein, & Kisame glared at the improper man before they went back to speaking. "I have located a small humming bird." Itachi replied as his eyes moved up to the tall trees surrounding them.

To anyone else the way they spoke to each other was odd, even to the little girl who was beginning to look at her uncle like he was crazy before she began to look around for said humming bird that he saw.

"Where is it Ojisan?" Mana asked

"High in the trees little rose." Itachi replied

Pein nodded his head, before he nudged it at the small girl who was running around the area trying to locate the made up bird. Kisame walked over to girl & picked her up.

"Don't worry Mana-chan humming birds like sweet stuff so I'm sure It'll come to you on its own." Kisame said as he handed Mana over to Itachi.

"Okay." The little girl replied as she rested her head on her uncle shoulder.

"Are you tired little rose?" Itachi asked

"No." Mana replied quiet quickly before her body spoke for her as she yawned a tongue curling yawn.

"Sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." Itachi said as he watched Manas eyes drift shut.

* * *

"Hokage-sama... I have some interesting news for you." A man said as he walked into their leaders office to find him in an important meeting with the council.

"I hope this is serious enough...barging in while I'm in a meeting has many a consequences." The blonde replied

"It is my lord." The man replied

"Speak." The eldest of them all said

"Four Akatsuki members have been spotted at the Eal river." The man said quickly

Naruto & the others stood up as soon as the man had said Akatsuki

"Identify them." Naruto ordered

"The one they call Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, & Pein." the man replied

"Danzo I thought they were taken out by the Ochiru Tenshi!" Naruto said as he moved to leave the room.

"So did I my lord." Danzo replied

"Hokage-sama there's one more thing I must tell you." The man said before Naruto could leave the room.

"What else is there?" Naruto asked

"They had a child with them." The man replied

"A child?" Shizune asked

"Hai Shizune-sama."

"What did this child look like?" Naruto asked as he moved closer to the man.

"A minor female, She's looks exactly like Uchiha Itachi...but she called him Ojisan my lord." The man replied

"It seems as though Akatsuki has found a way to have the Uchiha brothers work together, my lord." Kakashi replied

"Kakashi, Sai, get men we're going to confront them." Naruto ordered.

* * *

_**Songs**_

_**Kittie- The Shit That You Fuck Wit**_

_**T.A.T.U. - Sacrifice**_

_**T.A.T.u. - All About Us**_

_**Ochiru Tenshi - Fallen Angels**_

_**Ojisan - Uncle**_

_**Midori Blossom**_


	5. The Great Escape & Narutos Odd Reunions

Seven figures in long black cloaks flew threw the trees as their enemies chased them. They had finally got a good nights rest that they hadn't experience in three years, finally ate food that didn't look like puke, or wasn't a rodent, finally got a shower without someone watching or fearing they were to be raped or killed during the time.

"Kimimaro-san do you have any clue as to where Tsunade-sama is heading?" Haku asked

"No...all she said was that it was secure for us." Kimimaro replied

"So basically she could be leading us into a trap." One of the girls commented

"Tsuchi-san do not disrespect Tsunade-sama in front of me...besides I trust her." Kimimaro said

"As do I." Haku said

"Nobody asked you." Kin said

"Urasai Kin I can't concentrate." Another woman said

"Well sorry Tayuya but unlike the two of you I don't go befriending every person that has the same enemies as us." Kin replied

Tayuya quickened her pace to catch up to Kin, once she was at her side she pulled out a set of keys she had hidden in her cloak. Throwing the other girl into the tree next to them she quickly stabbed her with a one of the long keys, everyone else not bothering to stop, since it was way to risky at the moment.

"Don't you ever talk to with me any attitude you little shit." Tayuya said as she watched Kin fall unconscious in her arms, picking up the brunette she threw her over her shoulder & ran to catch up with her colleagues.

* * *

Black eyes looked out into the dark blue water & watched as it swayed, danced, help move the fairy to where it was headed to.

"Isn't it odd?" A voice asked from behind them

"What is?" The man asked

"How easy the mission was." The man said as he stood next to his new partner.

The black eyes watched as blonde hair swayed in the wind as the fairy moved towards another continent.

"No what I think is odd is that they didn't try to kill you even though you betrayed them." The man replied

"...Doesn't surprise me, if we find Konoha do you think they would attack you?" The man asked

"...Depends if Naruto & Sakura are still the same they'll convince everyone else to take me back, if they changed then there's a possibility that they will attack." Sasuke replied

"You know there's a chance that they may be dead, there is some truth in rumors." Deidara said

"That's true but Madara for once is right Uzumaki won't die that easily, it took us five years to capture him & it only took about three hours for him to escape from us." Sasuke replied

"And what about the girl?" Deidara asked

"...Don't know she was weak when I first meet her, when I left her. When I was fifteen I saw them again but I really didn't get to see her fight since her captain interfered." Sasuke said

"Lets see that was about eight years ago, & that was when were had put the plans into motion...Yeah I remember Sasori talking about the next time he ever sees her he'll turn her into a puppet, so she's probably pretty strong if she could take Sasori down even if he only had about eighty seven percent of his power, but he thinks that she was holding back alot as well yeah." Deidara replied.

"Like I said I honestly can't say much about her." Sasuke replied

"It would be such a shame if she died though yeah." Deidara said

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked

"You can't tell me that you weren't ever attracted to her...I mean how many girl do you meet that have pink hair & green eyes hmm." Deidara said

"...I never really paid attention to that stuff when I was in Konoha...I didn't until I was in Oto."

"Please even Itachi messed around with girls when he was still in Konoha, you can't lie to me, Akatsuki is made up of nothing but geniuses & if their not a genius their the strongest of their clan, meaning that they have alot of responsibilities, & hardly ever get a break yeah, So you can't tell me you didn't think about these things yeah." Deidara said

Sasuke sighed before he spoke again. "There were few times that I did but then I remembered Itachi, & during that time I didn't want to get close to anybody for fear that if they didn't hurt me then someway somehow I'd hurt them. I thought that if I got close then Itachi would hurt them, & in a way I was hurting them. Sakura, she was a crazy fan girl when I first met her, but after a while I really got to know her, & I let her get close to me, she truly is, was a rare girl but I was so caught up that I didn't pay too much attention to my needs." Sasuke explained

"Damn you Uchihas truly are intense romantics yeah." Deidara said as he pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

* * *

Pein watched as Itachi side stepped another rasengan, looking up into the trees his eyes locked onto the wide innocent ones that were hidden in them. His attention went back to the others when he heard the blonde speak. "How can you be alive?"

Itachi looked to Pein a silent asking if it was alright to answer said question truthfully or ignore it all together. Pein nodded.

"Akatsuki is made up of S-class criminals, therefore we are always being targeted by our enemies. Since our jobs have much traveling involved, we come into contact with many of our enemies, so we created a jutsu that shifted our recruits into us so when we had a job somewhere other than Ame we rested while they worked, the jutsu puts their minds to sleep while our minds are using their bodies. This jutsu only allows us to have eighty seven percent usage of our powers, so in other words we had a very advanced doppelganger." Itachi explained

"That's so not fair." Naruto replied as he began to do the seals for his kage bushin technique. Within seconds the blonde had at least a thousand copies of him surrounding the four Akatsuki members.

* * *

"Shit their gaining on us." Karashi said as he quickened his pace more in order to dodge a kunai that could have been in his head.

"Where the hell is this woman taking us?" Raiga asked

"I don't know, we just have to trust her okay." Haku replied

The seven figures had kept their cloaks in order to help them not freeze to death as they had traveled through the cold lands. Even though they had escaped from the Fire country it did not mean that they had escaped from the Ochiru Tenshi, they had invaded every country, & until they were out of the five nations they would not be able to rest as good as they wished. They could be faster but the long chains that they themselves could not break had stayed attached to their wrist causing their travels to be slowed down.

"Where did the last marker say?" Tayuya asked

"Tsunade-sama has said that she will be stopping again in Kika Island & she'll be leaving directions to get to the last stop." Kimimaro replied.

Three days had passed since they escaped & the first day they had stopped in Crater city where Tsunade had left money for them & a message telling where the next stop would be. They hadn't slept for two days & they wouldn't rest they until they were on a fairy to Kika Island where they would find the next marker that Tsunade would leave for them.

* * *

Silver colored eyes watched as their colleagues moved into battle again with the people they needed. So far only four pairs were in Whirlpool her & her bimbo of a partner, Pein, Kisame, & Kakazu. Deidara was to be here soon sometime, while Madara & Zetsu would not be coming for a couple of days. But things were not going so well. Although the people took the invitations, they had not received a yes or no answer, but the only ones who did not except it was the Konoha survivors.

That is why She, Mana, & Karin were sitting on a branch watching as Konoha & the Akatsuki males fought below them. They had been doing this since the day they arrivedwhich was yesterday, & from what she heard was that they had been fighting since four days ago. The Konoha survivors obviously still held a grudge over them trying to kill them. Not to mention that they had it in their minds that some girl had been kidnapped by them two months before the invasions started.

"Sasuke-kun is here!" Karin said as she jumped up from her spot on the branch

It was sad that the woman was that alert when it came to the youngest Uchiha, even though it seemed like she loved her son the truth was, the woman didn't give a shit about them. The only reason her & Sasuke fought over the boy was because she wanted it too look as though she was a good mother. When she was not she only paid attention to Sasuke & nothing else. Sasuke was different though he at least paid attention to one of his kids, but everyone knew that if that kid didn't have the Sharingan he would be in the same boat as Mana. The little girl was only three & yet her twin brother already had gained his first tomeo, while she didn't even have the sharingan at all.

Sasuke truly was a good father with his son but, he never gave any attention to his daughter, & neither did the mother. Leaving the Itachi look alike emotionally & neglectfully abused. Katsuro was the first too be born & as soon as he was cleaned up & wrapped in a blanket Sasuke left the room with him in his arms, only saying one word before he left, the boys name. When Mana had been cleaned & wrapped Karin had refused to take her or even the name the child, Sasuke didn't even look at his daughter when they had tried to hand her too him when they had found him. Leaving their only daughter nameless, & alone, that was before Kisame suggested waking Itachi from his deep slumber. Three days later after Itachi had rested & was informed of what had happened when he was sleeping, Pein & her had handed the newborn to the new uncle.

He had stared at the bundle in his arms for a while before his eyes softened & warmed up, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his hold on her tightened just a bit. That same day he had given the small infant a befitting name only he & she would know why he had given it to her. Taking her in basically as his own, because she basically was his, to him the small girl would be the only one that would always love him no matter what he did, the closest thing to a daughter he had. Even though she called him uncle she only did it because she was afraid of what her parents would do to her if she called him father. The last time she did in front of them the poor child had been locked in her room for an entire week, not being allowed food & water. Because Madara had allowed this their truly was nothing more they could have done for her. Itachi was gone on a mission, Pein as well, so was many of the original Akatsuki members other than her.

When Itachi had arrived home again though, all hell had broken loose, Madara had threatened to kill Mana if Itachi didn't let go of Sasuke & Karin from his threatening hold. That was the whole reason why Mana began to call him ucle so she didn't get herself in trouble like that ever again.

The twins were very different from each other, Katsuro was very Arrogant, stuck-up, disrespectful, & undisciplined. While Mana was very respectful too everyone she meet, kind hearted, disciplined, & very polite. Although Mana had not been able to activate her kekki genkai yet, her three year old mind did not let that stop her from training, as soon as Itachi taught her how to read the young child began to read all the books her little arms could reach in the library. If she could not reach it she would go through their rooms & read anything that had to deal with being a shinobi.

By the end of the first month she had read every book Itachi had in his own library, now being in her fifth month she was nearly finished reading everybook that Pein had in his own personal library, having already gone through Sasoris, Kakazus, & Zetsus books, her knowledge in the shinobi topic was very incredible for a three year old. While her older brother was still being taught about the basics from his personal teacher Madara.

Even their chakra was different. Katsuro did not have any control so during his sharingan trainings he would wear himself out quiet quickly. While Mana's control was quiet impressive. Sasori had told Pein & Itachi that if she ever got proper training in her chakra control she would most likely become just as great as Konoha's cherry blossom Haruno Sakura & her late master Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. With that newly gained knowledge Itachi began to teach her everything he could even about the Sharingan since she may someday have it if not she'll at least know the innerworking of it.

If Itachi had a chance to have his own family he would obviously be a wonderful father, hell he is a father if you thought about it, he did everything that a parent should do, He had done everything a parent would do when he was given her. He named her, he feed her, he cleaned her, he bough her clothes, toys. He had given her, her own room in his wing of the mansion. That was his daughter not Sasukes, not Karins, but his.

Konan was thrown out of her thoughts as she watched Katsuro be taken off Sasukes back & placed on the branch next to Mana by said man. She watched as the young father stared at Mana for the longest while...watching to see if he said or did anything wrong to her, Madara was not here & there was noway in hell she was gonna just sit back & watch him hurt her like the last times they had to. He turned away from her when he heard a familiar voice down below them screaming '_rasengan'_ at one of the men.

* * *

"How long will it take for us to get to Kika Island?" Karashi asked as he leaned against the fairies rails with the three other men.

"One day at the most if the Captain does as we say & heads straight for the island." Raiga replied

"Where are the girls?" Haku asked

"Sleeping." Kimimaro replied

"We should be as well it could be a whole nother week until we rest again." Haku said

"How are they doing?" Karashi asked

"They're better although I had to use some of the drugs to put them to sleep, they both have insomnia, & I'm beginning to worry since the other hasn't said a word since we got away from Konoha."Haku replied

"She won't be speaking until she finds her cure, & until then we'll just have to try & read her as much as we can." Kimimaro replied

"And Tayuya?" Raiga asked

"She is fine as long as I'm here she'll be okay." Kimimaro replied

"...So Raiga what was is like down there?" Karashi asked

"...It ain't right." Raiga replied

* * *

two pairs of red eyes locked onto each other before they once again ran at each other with their katanas, the two metals clashed together.

"How could you replace us!" The one with the red feline pupils asked

"Naruto haven't I already answered this question." The one with the demon eyes replied boredly.

"How could you build a family with that woman?!" The blonde one yelled

"Just as I did." The one with the midnight black hair replied

"Why when you had Sakura-chan willing to do anything for you even if you were declared a missing-nin, she loved you & this is how you repay her!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of Sakura's name again, now that he realized it the pink haired girl was no where to be found.

"She's gone!" Naruto yelled at him. knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

"She's gone...& she never did anything to deserve it!...all she ever did was love you & you left her on a cold bench, not giving a damn about the chances of her getting her hurt there!" Naruto said as he pushed onto the Katana

"Naruto we did not come here to talk about irrevelant matters we came here to ask for your help." Sasuke said

"Irrelevant...She was your teammate, she was the only girl who loved you for you, she never cared about your name, how you looked, or because you were the strongest in the rookie nine she loved you for you!" Naruto yelled before he pushed off his katana.

walking away from Sasuke, Naruto turned away from his old comrade. "Because you think of my sister as an insignificant person we will not except the invitation at all." And with that Naruto's body dissapeared in a gust of wind.

"Great now because you said the stupidest thing you could think of he won't help us!" Konan screamed at him.

* * *

"How much longer till we get to the location?" Kin asked

"About an hour." Raiga replied

"Finally I was beginning to think that, that old hag would behaving us run around the whole world." Karashi said only to have to dodge a kunai that was aimed from behind him.

"What the hell was that for!" Karashi yelled to one of the girls in back of him.

"You should know that just as mother bears are fiercely protective of their cubs, the cubs themselves are just as protective of their mother bears." Haku said

"Damn that woman still scars the crap out of me." Karashi replied

* * *

Pein ducked when he saw a kunai whizzing at him, it had become obvious that Uzumaki Naruto wanted them out of Whirlpool when he had sent a messanger telling them exactly that. And it had become painfully obvious that he wanted them dead when he & his men came into the camp attacking head on, not giving them a chance to really look at the situation.

Because Madara had proved a point about them needing Konoha for the plan to work, it was making his job as a shinobi extremely hard. He couldn't kill them because they needed them, so now here he was trying to keep himself alive since it was his only & favorite body left.

If the boy hadn't insulted the jinchurrikis precious people they wouldn't have been in this mess. If anything they could have gotten their help in convincing the other survivors into joining them.

It was then did many black cloaked figures with chains falling out of their sleeves jump from the trees surrounding them. They landed silently in the now calmed clearing, it was obvious that they were out of breath since they stood there trying to catch their breathes. Then a seventh one came falling from the trees, & as they fell shurikan & kunais did too, some embedding themselves into the figure. Finally the figure landed...directly into his arms.

A woman, her skin was covered in dirt & blood that had mixed with her sweat drying upon her skin. Her face was suken in & her body was light as a feather, as if she had never eaten food in her entire life, but her eyes...her eyes were what stood out the most. Bright green eyes, they were so dead, so lifeless, & yet they were so alive, so bright with the insanity that possessed her.

Now a staff came flying out of the trees, quickly plunging itself into her & coming out of her back. Those beautiful eyes of hers widened for the smallest second before they averted themselves to the staff that was lodged into her. Long dirty fingernails that were as sharp as senbons were traced against the wood, her blood soaked hands grasped onto the wooden pole breaking some of it off.

Her eyes meet his again & he could see the silent plea to let go, he did as asked. She stumbled a bit before she leaned against a tree, the rest of the staff sticking out of her back, she turned so the staff & the bark were aligned with each other. Her eyes & all of her face were now hidden again beneath the long black hood, she pushed herself back & slid into the rest of the staff, they watched as the staff came out of her stomach.

When her back finally met the bark off the tree, everyone in the clearing could only stare as she grabbed at the stick again this time pulling it out of her body completely.

"Damn they weren't kidding when they said that lunatics were capable of handling anything." The now sure to be a woman said.

At that moment did everyone recognize the attire they wore, the attire of the Ochiru Tenshi. Naruto growled at them as his attention was put directly on them, instead of the Akatsuki.

The woman by the tree looked around herself at the sound Naruto made. The staff that was now dripping & covered in her blood that was in her hands was thrown into the trees, a scream was heard throughout the clearing & they watched as the figure moved some feet away to the side of the tree. Trying to avoid getting crushed by the falling corpse.

**THUMP**

"Targets have been taken care of." The woman said as she looked at the other cloaked figures. There was no anger in her voice, no fear, no sympathy, just nothing. One of the smaller cloaked figures began to laugh hysterically & kept laughing even as they fell to the floor.

The hood fell from their head as it revealed long dirty colored salmon clorored hair. the womans skin was just as the other ones dirty & bloody, everything in her eyes were pitch black except the iris which was a dull gold color.

"Man does anyone else think that was funny!" The salmon haired woman asked as she tried to calm her laughter down.

"...Sooo who do you think is the craziest?" One of the taller cloaked figures asked the other ones.

"I think they are on the same level." Another cloaked woman replied

"...T-T-Ta-yu-ya!" Karin stuttered out.

The woman on the floor looked to the red-head. "Well look who it is, Orochimarus bitch, I over heard some people talking & I heard that you were part of Akatsuki...I bet you're that Madara guys bitch now." Tayuya said

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruto finally yelled

"Hey look it's that-

"Tayuya shut up." A cloaked male figure said

"Now I know why she lead us here." A male said from the small group.

Pein kept his attention on the cloaked woman by the tree, he watched as she bent down next to the dead body, her hands disappearing into the mans clothing. Searching for something, then her head was next to theirs, almost as if she found something on the side of its face, her covered frame stiffened for a moment. She yanked out the ear piece & realization dawned on him. They were not the enemies, she had killed their actual enemies.

"Kaguya-san we must leave, they were keeping communications with the boat, we have approximately fifteen minutes before they arrive." The woman said

"WHO WAS KEEPING COMMUNICATIONS WITH WHO? WHAT BOAT?" The jinchurriki yelled at them.

"Uzumaki-san we are not your enemies, we have been sent here by-

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING?!" The blonde yelled again cutting off one of the cloaked men.

"We cannot lie to you about this...we are prisoners escaping from the Fire country, we have been lead here by the one known as Tsunade-

The man was cutt off again by Narutos yelling. "TSUNADE DIED IN THE INVASION!"

"She did not, she was about to but Ryuu, the one that lead the Fire Country invasion would not allow her to die instead he locked her up...then he had to put her in a mental inst-

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed at the man before he ran at him with his katana.

Before anyone knew it Naruto was falling to the ground with a syringe sticking out of his neck. Looking up Naruto found himself staring at a face he had not seen in ten years. Someone who only lost a battle because of their illness, someone who Rock Lee & Gaara combined could barely land a scratch on...Kaguya Kimimaro.

This was one the people who helped his best friend run away, the person who only cared about his masters happiness, lived for his master, & died for his master. He could feel the Kyubi within him begin to roar in anger, he blinked & everyone else looked into red feline like eyes, something no one had seen in three long years.

Sasuke could only watch as the kyubi began to leak chakra out from Narutos pores. Whoever Naruto was looking at must have done something unforgivable since the Kyubi was coming out. The needle in his neck was being pushed, no forced out by the reddish-orange chakra, whatever the person by the tree used hadn't worked on Naruto or wasn't working on Naruto.

The battle began, Akatsuki, Konoha, & the supposed prisoners going at each other. Everyone was fighting someone, there was no jutsus being used, just weapons & body parts, this is what a real battle was. the young father could only watch from the corners of his eyes as Shizune & an old bandaged man walked into the battle. His ears twitched when he head the ruffling of the trees, he could only hope that his blood was okay, that there was no one else in the trees but his blood.

Pein was once again watching from his spot as the green eyed woman dodged & deflected all the attacks pointed to her, she did not fight back at all, she just tried to make her way to the jinchurriki. She pulled out a syringe & while his attention was on the other cloaked figure she stabbed it into his neck pushing down on it making sure that the medicine entered his system. The blonde screamed, & he kept watching as the reddish-orange chakra began to quickly fad, his eyes going back to there original blue color. The girl had a katana at her neck in seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Naruto screamed at the girl.

The woman did not answer, in return she was thrown to the ground, struggling to get onto her knees, only for the Kyubi jinchurriki to push her back with his foot. His katana was being brought down quiet quickly & the woman on the ground did nothing, only an inch away & they heard a voice that none had heard in three long years.

"NARUTO NO!" A woman in the trees screamed out.

Naruto looked up to see a blonde that he never thought he would see ever again. Although she looked a bit older, & much skinnier than she had been the last time he had seen her, he still knew who she was. Everyone surveyed the woman as she walked into the clearing upto Naruto, in the blink of an eye she was standing right in front of him.

"Ts- Tsunade-baa-chan?" He said breathlessly.

"Yes Naruto it's me...Now put down your weapon." Tsunade replied

He did as told, they continued to stare even as she bent down to pick the cloaked figure up. Stumbling a bit from the extra weight, one of the taller cloaked figures took the body from her.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Getting her somewhere safe." Tsunade replied.

"Her?" Naruto repeated, & only recieved a nod from the elder. Walking up to the two figures, He quickly pulled back the hood from the standing one. What was underneath though scared him, it revealed a woman in her mid twenties with raven colored hair & chocolate colored eyes.

"I thought we killed you!" Naruto said to the woman.

The raven haired woman said nothing only looked to the lying figure in her arms. With a shaky hand Naruto pulled down the hood to the other figure only to stumble back & fall onto the ground, at the sight before him.

"Sa-Sa- Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before he fainted.

Pein looked to the woman being held only to find a creature in front of him, the green eyed woman was unconscious & her hood was pulled fully back to reveal her long dirty, blood soaked blossom colored hair. the woman carrying her turned around to follow Tsunade & he could only stare at the pink hair that had finally been revealed. From what he had seen the only creature that suited her description was a siren, beautiful & deadly, seducing men of all kinds by their melodies, & looks, then killing them in the most gruesome of ways. A siren indid, a siren that had caught his attention like no other had.

Tsunade turned around to look at him & the others. "Are you coming or not? I'm sure there is much we need to discuss." She said

Pein nodded & looked to Konan & Itachi with a nod from them they followed the large group of shinobi-no rogue shinobi now. He continued to keep his eyes on the pink hair. A woman that had the looks of an angel, but the claws of a demon, perhaps Jiraiya was right, the people taught the way of the Senju were to be attracted to the most deadliest creatures alive, the creatures that were to be their poisons.

* * *

_**Ochiru Tenshi - fallen angel  
**_


	6. memories, blood, unsealings, kisses

Sasuke & the rest of the Akatsuki stared at the woman that stood in front of them, it was bit shocking that this was the Godiame Hokage. The busty blonde was not how she used to look anymore, her blonde hair was lacking in shine & was obviously very brittle, it had grown to be at mid thigh as well. Her skin was as white as the artist that had carried Naruto back, her honey colored eyes were surrounded by many a wrinkles & her face was showing age signs that none had ever seen. She wore a long white robe at the moment & still with that on they could tell that she was no more the tick woman that many a men had dreamed of, but an unhealthy skinny that many people worried about.

The screen behind Tsunade slid opened & a woman about his age stepped out, her bluish-black hair was put back in a tight bun, & she wore a medial jacket.

"How is she?" Danzo asked from his spot next to Tsunade.

"The wounds inflicted from the kunais & shurikan were easily healed, & the wound from the staff took a little while...I know I shouldn't ask but, how is it possible that she survived such an attack?" The woman asked

Tsunade turned to the woman & looked her over before she spoke. "As a medic you should know that the most dangerous people are the mentally sick ones. The mind of someone like this doesn't function like a stable person, The brain talks to the body so whatever the mind says the body does. But when the mind is unstable the brain & body have less connections because it becomes to pianful to work both of them at the same time, the body will shiut down when it's ready not when the brain says so. Sakura is one of these people who's body works this way." Tsunade explained

"So in other words she can live through things most people can't because she's gone crazy." Kakashi reworded

"Exactly...Technically Sakura could have avoided the hit, but I asked her not to." Tsunade replied

"Why?" Sasuke asked

Everyone in the room directed themselves to the young Uchiha, Tsunade looked at him with a look of sadness at the question. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Hinata, tell everyone what you found when you were healing her."

Hinatas eyes widened for a moment, before she averted her gaze from everyone. "Haruno Sakura has bruising & scaring on her inner walls of the pelvis, this means that she was raped. And it looked as though someone tried to take something out of her stomach, after a thorough examination I came to find that when she had been raped she had been impregnated, & during her third month of pregnancy someone took the baby from her womb." Hinata replied.

"That doesn't explain to us why you told her not to avoid the staff." Sasuke replied

"There was a rumor going around in the institute...the rumor was that Ryuu of the Ochiru Tenshi had lost his mind & raped one of the woman that was locked away. In order to do this he would have to touch her, meaning that he would open a connection between him & the person." Kimimaro replied

"Basically if the rumor was true then he would be able to see what she sees, & know what she knows." Itachi said

"That's correct." Tsunade replied

"So the whole reason she didn't dodge was because she needed to find a way to render her self unconscious before she gave away the location of where you were." Sasori said

"But how did they know where to find us?" Kakashi asked

"I left directions to Kimimaro at every stop they made." Tsuande replied.

Karin lifted a hand before she spoke. "Question how is it that they(she pointed toward Kimimaro, & the rest of the now able to see figures.) are still alive?"

"We were brought back the same day the invasions started...but the jutsu didn't work the way it was supposed to, we were supposed to comeback as what you would consider mindless zombies, but instead we had all of our memories, & we were able to control our minds. They figured that if they couldn't control us that we would be to dangerous so they locked us up. I killed three guards in the prison so they put me in the institute, where I meet Tsuande. Tayuya killed five guards & was put their as well, but they couldn't hold her there because she had killed eighteen orderlies so they put her in the same place Sakura was." Kimimaro answered.

"But why did they bring you back?" Karin asked

"He just answered that you dumb ass bitch." Konan said

Kakashi lifted a silver eyebrow at the way the blue haired woman spoke to the red headed one, so far since they had arrived the blue haired woman got no respect from the older kunoichi, & the older kunoichi did not try at all to give the younger one any. Perhaps she was jealous of the younger for being with Sasuke...no that was impossible since she had a wedding ring on her finger & so did Hoshigake Kisame maybe she just didn't like her at all for some unknown reason.

"Where is Pein?" Tsunade asked

"He busy with something important at the moment." Danzo replied

"I do hope that whatever he is doing will not disturb the agreement we just made." Tsunade asked

"He's not an idiot." Konan replied quickly.

"Calm down Konan, she just wondering." Kisame said

Konan looked down as she muttered words under her breath.

The shoji screen on the side of them opened & two men wearing the exact same outfit stepped in, slid shut behind them. Baggy dark green pants & a black long sleeved shirt with a black fishnet shirt beneath it, One man had chestnut colored hair that went all the way to his mid back & tied at the ends, & pupils white eyes, while the other had raven colored hair that was just like Sais & the back of it was put in a long braid that went down to his mid back as well, he though had straight black eyes.

"Hyuga, Rock, is there something you need?" Danzo asked.

The two men walked forward & got on their knees bowing before Danzo & Tsuande, & the brown haired man spoke. "We request permission to speak to Haruno Sakura on personal matters."

"If she is asleep leave the room, if she is not you have permission." Danzo replied.

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open, she turned her head to the side only to find a blonde man in the bed next to hers.

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto & someday I'm gonna become the Hokage!" A blonde boy said excitedly as he jumped up to speak, his sapphire colored eyes shimmered with determination & mischief._

She quickly sat up at the memory that had just hit her. Looking around the room she found that the walls were painted a pale clean white & smelled of anesthetics, she could feel her body through the thin sheets that covered her. Her arms, chest, stomach, legs, thighs, & neck were all bandaged up, grabbing a chunk of hair she looked at it for a little while, the pink was dull, it smelled of green tea & cucumbers. Her hands flew to her face, feeling it, it was smooth, & clean, their was no layer of dirt & grime, just skin. Her eyes looked to her wrist, there was no chains, just the bruises they had left...she was finally free.

The shoji screen in front of her bed slid open & two men walked into the room.

_"My name is Rock Lee...Haruno Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" The boy with the mushroom haircut said, his black eyes filled with hope, & infatuation._

_"Hyuga Neji I hope to fight the last Uchiha to see who's kekki genkai is the strongest." The boy with white pupiless eyes replied to the dark boy in her team._

"Lee...Neji." Sakura said as she stared at the two men who stood shocked to the ground. Their mouths were slightly agape & even in her mind weakened state she knew what they were thinking as well. Movement on her left side told her that Naruto was awaking & this was not how she ever expected reunite with her family, she turned her head & watched as Naruto groggily sat up as he rubbed his eyes to further wake himself up. He opened his eyes a bit to look at her with a bright smile, before his eyes widened into saucers & they could tell that he was fully awake.

"Sakura-chan..." He jumped her causing her to fall from the bed she was recovering on, in the biggest bone crushing Naruto hug she could remember.

* * *

Tsunade watched as Neji & Lee slid the screen shut.

"Danzo-sama I wish to speak to you about what else I had found that was running through Haruno-sans blood stream." Hinata said as she went back to her medic mode.

"Continue." Danzo replied

"I have found that at least eight different drug were flowing through her all at the same time." Hinata said carefully.

"EIGHT!...THE GIRLS A FUCKING DRUGGIE YEAH!" Deidara yelled

"Never. Call. My. Daughter. A. Druggie." Tsunade said in a clipped voice.

Deidara tried as best as he could to suppress the shiver that wished to climb down his back, although the woman may have looked like she was weak, he had learned that not everything is as it looks, the old woman was obviously very protective of the woman in the room.

_"SHIT TSUNADES GONNA KILL US IF SHE FOUNDS OUT SAKURA-CHAN RAN OUT OF THE ROOM!"_ a man yelled in the back room that the lavender eyed woman had just came out of.

The shoji screen slid open as soon as they heard the yell, & the three men stumbled to get out at the same time, falling to the floor, the blonde boy looked up with the eyes filled with sadness, & rejection.

"Tsunade-baa-chan Sakura-chan just ran away!" The blonde yelled again.

Tsunade looked over to Kimimaro. "She never tried to when she was with us." The white haired man said. Then her eyes averted to the Hyuga woman. "Hinata tell me was there anything else you found in or on her body?" The woman asked.

"H-h-hai, I found a seal on her body, it looked like a chakra supresser." Hinata replied

The shoji on the side of them slid open again & Pein walked into the room looking quiet drained himself.

"What have I missed?" Pein asked in that detached voice that many knew so well.

"My daughter just escaped & I was just questioning what was on her body when she was healed." Tsunade replied

"Ts-Tsunade-hime the seal did not look like an ordinary chakra surpressor." Hinata said

"She won't be able to get that far, if that staff did as much damage as I believe, she should barely be getting passed the gaurds...so who wants to be the one who gets her?" Tsunade asked as she looked at everyone in the room.

Kakashi sweat dropped at how cold the temperature had gotten in the room, perhaps they had forgotten that she had all her chakra sealed inside of her? Or nobody really cared about his former student, he sighed, before he he turned to walk out of the room.

"I guess I'll be the one to get her...I'll be back in ten." Kakashi said as he slid open the screen again.

"Kakashi just remember her mind is not like it used to be, so be careful, she doesn't need weapons, or chakra in order to fight you off." Tsunade replied before Kakashi turned back around to leave, only to stop when he saw a body begin to materialize in front of him.

Three bodies, two men, & one was carrying Sakura like a bag of patatoes. "Somebody loose a suposedly dead woman?" The man asked.

"Wow that was fast...hand her to me." Kakashi replied to the masked nin.

"With pleasure...girl clawed my back up." The masked nin replied

"Is she suppose to have orange eyes?" The one that had black & white skin asked

"No...it seems as though Ryuu took over her body." Tsunade replied as she watched the two men step into the room. She walked over to Kakashi to look over the unconsious girl that was being carried over a shoulder. She moved Sakuras pink hair out of the way so she could look for the seals & she found one.

"That's odd." Tsunade said outloud.

"What is?" Madara asked

"This seal is a chakra suppressing seal, but some of these symbols don't look familiar to me." Tsunade replied as Madara moved to look at the girls left back shoulder.

"These symbols here use to be used for a sealing technique that shinobi in training used to learn how to survive on their own, basically this will help them learn how to use their chakra to slow down their digestive system, hair growth, & anything else you could think of to keep you alive for an unknown time." Madara explained.

Tsunade backed away from Sakura & looked to Tayuya, as she walked over to where she stood. "Tsunade-sama she doesn't have one." Kimimaro said

"You checked her already." Madara asked

"Hai...I just found a regular chakra suppressor." Kimimaro replied as Tsunade went back to Sakura.

Pein watched as they laid the pink haired woman onto the tatami mats to look her over better, she had been cleaned up, & still he was mesmerized by her. Her skin was a deadly pale, she was sickenly skinny, nearly her whole body was wrapped in bandages. She looked as though someone had dug her out of her grave & breathed air into her, her pink hair was dull, while her arms had nearly no meat.

_"Sasori, Kakazu, & Pein get over here & help me unseal these girls." Madara said as he picked the unconscious pink haired woman up._

"Pein!...Pein!" Said man blinked his silver ringed eyes as he was thrown out of his thoughts by Madaras consistent yelling.

"Pein are you listening to me?" Madara asked with an edgy voice.

"No." Pein answered truthfully & calmly.

Madara looked at him with narrowed eyes before he spoke again. "Go into the other room & help the other with the unsealing." Madara re said.

Pein only walked away with no other words said to the eldest male in the room. as he walked into the other room Tsunade & Hinata walked in after him with Madara sliding the door closed behind them. the two girls were lying on the bed & the other was being knocked unconscious, his mind a jumbled mess as he looked at the pink haired woman, her beautiful eyes were closed, her breathing stable. He could only think of what those lips would feel like, taste like.

* * *

Orange eyes opened as Ryuu looked around his surrounding, the used to be Hokage office was now just another empty room, the room he used for his connections.

"It seems as though Konoha & the Akatsuki are alive." A feminine voice said from in back of him.

He turned around to find two women sitting on the large window sill behind him. One had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, & the other had long red hair that was down in a long tight French braid, both had black eyes that were filled with jealousy. Both wore formal dresses in white. both wore no shoes.

"Ah."

"She will hate you when she finds out what you did to her." The blonde one said

"She will be your down fall if not the reason of your downfall." The red head said

"Toshiko never predicted that a pink haired woman would kill me." Ryuu replied.

"Toshiko couldn't even predict her own demise, or the attack on our village-" The red head was cut off by the blonde woman.

"-No, he's right Toshiko predicted that steel colored eyes would be your demise...& from what we have seen, Sakura has already meet him, I'm sure you saw the way his eyes glazed over when they locked eyes, She will be the reason of your demise." The blonde said

Ryuu glared at the two woman before he turned away from them "Auhh what's the matter Ryuu-kun? afraid that she may fall for someone else? Afraid that someone will have her the way you can't?" The red head taunted

"Urasai Suzu." The blonde said quickly

"Natsuko, Suzu leave this room at once." Ryuu said as he closed his eyes again, he listened as they moved from their spot on the window seal, & out out of the room, he knew that there was still one person in there other than him.

"Just keep in mind that we are all connected because of you, if she's strong enough to survive the Attucks then she may be strong enough to fight the hold you have on her." Her heard Natsuko say before she left the room.

* * *

_An eighteen year old Sakura walked through a long narrow hallway with a black blanket draped over her, she stopped at a door that was cracked open a little bit, looking in she saw Ryuu, & a man with short messy black hair, with dark blue eyes. She inched a bit closer to try & listen to what they were saying, but she couldn't here a word, pulling back quietly she tried to lipread, she regretted it instantly & what she found out, & the name that was said was a name she & all of the five nations were very familiar with...Uchiha Madara._

_When she saw that the conversation was over, & Ryuu was making his way to the door, she quiclkly ran to the other side of the room but stopped just as quickly when she heard the man raise his voice._

_"I've been told by Natsuko & Suzu that you've been messing around with the prisoner." The man said_

_"...What does it matter who I mess with?" Ryuu asked_

_"So you admit...You already have a wife & a mistress, what more do you need?" The man asked again._

_Her eyes widened at she had just heard & she held back a sob. "My personal affairs are known of your business." Ryuu replied_

_"Ahh, but if these personal affairs begin to mess up your business affairs then it becomes my business." the man said. & she watched as the door flew opened & Ryuu stepped out of the room only to freeze at the sight of her. "Sakura." Ryuu said in that scratchy voice of his._

_She ran, ran as far as she could from him, & he followed her just as quickly, he grabbed her arm & pulled her into him as she allowed her tears to fall & she hit his thighs with as much force as she could. "Let go of me!"_

_"Let me explain." Ryuu said in a calming tone, his lips traced her neck as she shivered. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura hissed _

_"Please Sakura..I..I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how...remember how I told you about my village, because of that I was told to marry one of the surviving women & impregnate them, I had to for my people Sakura, please just understand." Ryuu begged as his hold on her sobbing form tightened._

_"Let go of me now!" Sakura said_

_"Sakura, I don't-_

_"Shut up, you lied to me & you tricked me." Sakura said between sobs._

_"Yes I lied , but I never tricked you...my feelings for you are true." Ryuu replied_

_"It doesn't matter if they're true or not, we can't be together." _

_"Yes we can-_

_"Now we can't...your married, & then you have a mistress, I can't & wont share you...I'm sick of sharing with of everyone else!" Sakura screamed._

_"Koishii, please, just think about the first time we kissed, I know you felt the sparks that I felt , it was a sign that we were meant to be." _

_"It doesn't matter Ryuu!" Sakura screamed _

_"Sakura I can't, I won't let you leave...I need you more than you think I do, I know you don't like sharing, but if you truly loved me then you'd share me." Ryuu said_

_"...if you truly love me like you say you do then you'd leave them." Sakura whispered_

_"I can't koishii , I have to be with them, Sakura...Sakura I know you've had your share in bad relationships but it won't be like the others...I don't have a student to fall for, or have an affair with, I don't see you as to young to the point that I'd sleep with someone you saw as a sister, Sakura I truly do love you." Ryuu said as he loosened his hold & turned her around to face him._

_He grabbed her chin holding her as close to him as he could. "Please Ryuu let me go." Sakura begged as tears rolled down._

_"Gomen nasai koishii, demo, If I can't have you then no man can." Ryuu said before she felt a pain in her back, she her body fell back into his arms as she fainted_

Sakuras eyes fluttered open as she sat up quickly to find Tsunade, Hinata, Tayuya & five Akatsuki member, one of which she was ready to kill.

Madara watched from his good eye as Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, looking like the Kami-no Shi her self. "You bastard how could you do such a thing to the five nations!" He heard her say. His eyes widened at the fact that she knew what he had done.

Before she could say more he jumped at her to cover her mouth from saying anymore that no one should hear. "Tsunade if you wouldn't mind I think me & Sakura-san here need to have a short talk alone." Madara said in the Tobi voice.

Tsunade raised a brow before she nodded & left the room with everyone else following behind. Sakura watched them all leave the room, the last one was Pein, he turned to slide the screen shut, & their eyes meet. with a blink the screen was shut & he was gone.

Madara uncovered her mouth before he turned her around.

"Who told you?" Madara asked in his real voice.

"Nobody told me, I overheard a conversation between someguy & Ryuu." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Madara clicked his tongue at the disrespect he was receiving from the small woman. "What's it gonna take to keep you quiet?" Madara asked trying to keep his temper at bay.

"It's gonna take alot." Sakura replied

"I'll give you Sasuke." Madara said.

* * *

_"I'll give you Sasuke."_ Madaras voice rang through the room, Sasuke lifted a brow at what had just been said, it must have been a serious matter if Madara was willing to give him up.

_"I may be crazy but I' not an idiot even I can tell that those kids in there belong to him & that girl...besides Sasuke isn't worth much anymore, the dirt on the floor is worth more than him."_

The rest of the room chuckled, now he was positive that the woman in that room had gone crazy, she had just insulted him.

_"What about Pein...he does have the rinnegan."_ Madara said this time it was Pein who lifted a brow, he was positive now that Madara was hiding something, & it must of been something strong if the masked man was willing to give up his men to a woman that escaped from the enemies asylum.

_"Madara, giving away your men is a waste of time I want something much better."_ Sakura replied.

_"Me?"_ Madara asked

_"No. I don't want anything that has to deal with sex."_ Sakura answered

_"How about I make you a member."_ Madara said

_"Waste of my time."_ The girl replied.

* * *

Madara looked at the girl, looking for something that might tell him what she wanted from him & yet he was getting nothing from her. He closed his eyes, sighing, & opened them again only to find her cheek against his, while her breath fanned against his ear.

"I want you to allow me to see your Mangekyou, & Sasukes, & Itachi's, & then I want the little girl out their to be given to Itachi." Sakura said.

* * *

Sasuke looked to Itachi who was patting Mana's back in a calming matter, when did Sakura see them? When did she know about them? How could she know...what was she up to?

_"As you wish."_ Madara replied

_"Now your secret is safe with me then."_ Sakura replied cheerfully.

* * *

Madara lifted a brow at her sudden change of emotions, he had seen a pregnant woman & their mood swings but they were never as scary or creepy as he just witnessed now. Whatever Ryuu had done to her must have been seriously mind killing.

"You need to get some help." Madara said

"Yes I know." Sakura replied as she frowned

"I don't mean only to get you back into a stable mind but, I think you should find someone to retrain your body." Madara explained

"I know." Sakura replied again.

The shoji screen slid open & Naruto, Danzo, & Tsunade walked into the room, Madara walked passed her. "Oh Sakura before I leave you should know that we unsealed the chakra suppressor." Madara said before he slis the screen open & walked out, sliding it closed behind him.

**_'kill him Koishii...dig your nails into his neck & rip it apart.' _**Sakura heard a male voice say to her in her head as she stared at the shoji screen Madara had just exited.

Unknown to her that she was letting out a deadly aura, unknown to her that her eyes were beginning to turn a bright glowing orange. She walked towards the screen only for something, someone to grab her arm, turning around she found Tsunade staring at her with wide terrified eyes.

Naruto watched as everything turned slow motion, Sakura grabbed Tsunades hand that was holding her arm crushing it, he could hear each & every bone crack & crunch as she crushed it in her own. Tsunade did not scream, she did not whimper in pain, she only allowed her silent tears to fall onto her sunken cheeks, Sakuras hand quickly moved from the crushed hand to the dainty neck, & he listened & watched as it was twisted so much to the left & a gentle snap sent Tsunade falling to the floor with a thud.

The pink haired woman looked at him & Danzo with bloodthirsty magma colored eyes, he could feel Danzo's chakra spiking to send out a silent alarm. The old man tried to run for the screen but Sakura was standing before him in the blink of an eye, it was then did the blonde notice how truly old the man was, he hand shrunken considerably with age, & more wrinkles seemed to have appeared over the years.

... Sakura tore into the elderly mans neck, blood gushed out & onto her shoulders. arms, hands & stomach...Naruto fainted at the sight.

* * *

**THUD**

Madara turned to look at the door & lifted a brow behind his mask at the chakra surge, & only watched the shoji screen as many surviving Konoha shinobi filled the room. The screen slid open a crack before a small bloody hand popped out & pushed it back more to reveal a heavily bandaged Sakura with blood covereing her chest all the way down to her hip bones. An unconsious Kyubi container, & two dead bodies were seen in the crimson background.

The small pinkette paid no heed to anyone but him. A short haired brunette woman stumbled forward & let out an earspliting scream at what she saw, attracting Sakura attention, she stared at the woman for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Shizune I presume." Sakura said in a voice not of her own, it sounded as though there was another person inside her body...as though a man was controlling her ever action.

"HOW COULD YOU! SHE TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING! SHE TREATED YOU LIKE A DAUGHTER!" Shizune screamed

"She is also one of the many reasons why Sakura continues to refuse me."

Everyone in the room froze at what had just been said, it was now a confirmed fact that the kunoichi that stood before them had indeed been possessesed by a man. A man who held romantic feelings for the possessesed.

"So Tsunade was right...You must be Ryuu." Madara said

"Tell me Shizune, how did you meet the father of your unborn child."

Shizune said nothing as she hurredly stood up & backed away from the possessesed woman & backed into Kakashi. A smirk was given to them & then a sigh was heard, before the glowing orange eyes began to burn with rage. "So you slept with your sisters man...& you cheated on your woman with her sister, such a sad thing to do to a person who loves you more than they love themselves, but then again if it wasn't for your betrayel then Sakura would have never taken that ANBU mission to work at the south border of fire country & we would have never meet."

"Then why do you look at us as though we are prey?" Shizune asked as she & Kakashi backed into a wall.

"Becuase, if it weren't for you my dear beloved would have had no qualms with the way I am & she would have been at my side right now ruling with me, but it still doesn't mean you don't deserve what coming to you."

With than a hand was plunged into Shizunes small belly & it tore out of her back, about to tear into Kakashi stomach but retreated quickly when they felt a strong burn on their back. Turning around Ryuu came face to face with red feline eyes "Get out of Sakura-chans body!" The blonde said in a demonic voice. Ryuu shut his eyes.

* * *

Orange eyes quickly opened & found themselves alone in a dimly lit empty large room. The blonde would have killed Sakura if he didn't retreat & he could not stand to loose the woman he had dreamt about since he was a mere boy of six. That was the same reason he could not kill her, he could not watch her die, he could not watch her slowly loose her mind.

"Forgive me Koishii...perhaps I'll kill them the next time around." Ryuu whispered to himself as he laid back on the blue carpeted floor.

* * *

Green eyes fluttered opene at the sound of screaming & sobbing. Only to lock eyes with horrified sappire colored eyes, turning around she looked down to find Kakashi on his knees cradling a heavily wounded Shizune. Looking down at her hands she find them covered in blood & her right was holding somthing in it...a dead unborn child...it was probably three months & she had killed it.

She held back a sob as she dropped to her knees next to Shizune...plunging her right hand back into her open stomach, & she sang.

_I look at her in that paper dress, I womder why she wont burn, _( Adding chakra into her hand she slowly knit the flesh of the skin that created the barrier together) _She's just a paperdoll that's all, just a paperdoll._

_I dress her up she knocks me down_

_They try her on for a size, she fits nice, one size fits all_ ( Everyone watched the miracle that is happening in front of them.)

_Now her soul is dead, Now her body's raw, you can numb her pain. _(The she felt the orangs stitching themselves back togather)

_Watch the blood run down her face, but don't take notice, & watch the blood run down please don't take notice. _(Her hand now being out of the stomache for a while touches the small bump & feels for the dead unborn inside)

_I know you have her soul & I see it in your eyes, she knows you have her soul, & she sees it in your eyes. _( Her chakra begins to swirl around the unborn running in & out of it & she adds a bit of her lifeforce to it.)

_Now her soul is dead, now her body's raw, wash away her pain. _( One pump, two pumps, three pumps of chakra)

_She wants you to eat her pain, she wants you to eat her remains._ (Forth pumps the charm)

Sakura pulls away & smiles at what she's accomplished before she faints again.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Pein watches as the last of the binding seal fades away from the back of Sakuras neck. Pulling his back back into him & stares at the unconsious woman he's alone with, watching as she breathes in-n-out easily. Amazed at what a masterpiece she was, she had killed, evn though it wasn't her doing she still had done it but she had brought back to life an unborn child...something none have been able to do.

Turing her onto her back gently he leans down & kisses her on the lips gently before he moves to her ear. "Sweet dreams Sakura." with that he turns away from the sleeping flower & slids open the screen as he walks out of the room & slids it shut.


	7. Blood ties & trust

_"Hokage-sama I know you don't want to hear this but, we think it's for the best if you get rid of her, she's much to dangerous to have here." Kakashi said to Naruto as they watched Sakura toss & turn in her sleep._

**_They fear you Koishii._**

_"She's staying here Kakashi...she's needs us especially now in her time of need." Naruto replied_

**_He pities you._**

_"Uzumaki-san perhaps you should listen to the copy-nin, I know you love her like a sister but she's sick...it'll only slow us down in the long run." Madara added._

**_They see you as a nuisance._**

_"Understand this both of you, she's staying because I said she is, if we killed her it would be a devastating outcome for us, we need her more than any of you know it." Naruto said_

**_They only want you for your powers._**

_"Naruto look at her, she's a twig, Tsunade had more meat on her than she did." Sasuke said_

**_They still see you as a weak little girl._**

_"That may be true but look what she did." Naruto said_

_"She was being controlled by Ryuu Naruto-kun." Itachi added_

_"How do we know that she won't try to kill one of us again, how are we sure that Pein undid the seal Ryuu put on her?" Kakashi asked Narut**o**_

**_They don't trust you._**

"Hatake I'm positive I took the seal off of her." Pein said as he stared at Sakura.

_**He only says this so he can fuck you.**_

_"I've made my decision already, & I'm not taking it back, she's staying." Naruto said_

_**They've already betrayed you...& I'm coming to kill them all Koishii.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...GET OUT OF MY DREAMS!!" Sakura screamed as she pulled at her hair.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he flew to her side, "HINATA!!" Naruto yelled out as he cradled the breaking Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura-chan tell me what's wrong?!" Naruto asked hysterically.

"She's having a mental break down Naruto." Sasuke said boredly

"Urasai Uchiha I don't have time for you, where the hell is Hinata!" Naruto asked just as the shoji screen slid open & Hinata rushed inside in time to peel Sakuras hands away from her skin as she scratched at it as though something was on her.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Sakura screamed out.

Hinata pulled out a sedative & grabbed Sakuras shaking arm she injected the clear liquid into her system, it took only a few seconds to subdue the withered flower, & all watched as her eyes glazed over, & her body relaxed ten fold as though she hadn't had just woken up screaming like the psycho she was. Naruto let go,& got off the bed to let Hinata check her. The men watched as healing chakra was pushed into Sakuras chest & Hinatas eyes closed in concentration.

"Hinata what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

Hinata said nothing. "Eh...Naruto, you wanna know what's wrong with me." Sakura asked in a sing song voice that caught all off gaurd.

"...Hinata what the hell is going on?!" Naruto asked with saucer wide eyes.

"I merely sedated her Naruto she's not unconscious." Hinata replied.

"Yup Hinata-chan is soooooo right, oi Naruto you wanna know a secret about me?" Sakura asked in her sing song voice, Naruto bent down to listen as Sakura spoke.

"I like...dangos." Sakura said as she broke out into a fit of little giggles & Naruto sweat dropped as he fell to the floor.

"Was she always like this?" Madara asked as Naruto stood up.

"No but I have a clue it's got something to do with the drugs they gave her, from what Kimimaro said, unlike Tsunade & the rest, Sakura & Tayuya were locked away somewhere beneath the Hokage tower, he says that they were all ways drugged because if the were sober then they would know what was happening around them, & Ryuu didn't want that." Naruto explained

"So she's an addict." Sasuke said

"Not on her own free will." Hinata replied quickly.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because she had scars all over her arms & small puncture marks, indicating that she had put up a struggle with her captors when they were trying to subdue her." Hinata exclaimed

"I didn't like that place Naruto it was allllllllwayyys pitch black, & guard-san was so mean to me that he let the other man tear flesh off from my neck & everywhere else with his teeth & I think he ate it." Sakura said with a pouting lips as she giggled

That caught everyones' attention & they stared at the woman as though she had two heads, & she was oblivious to the staring as she flung her legs in the air.

"...They..They ate your flesh?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Hai & it hurt alot but thankfully this time when he did it I snapped his neck." Sakura replied with a smile.

"...I like her." Madara said

"I don't like you though, you're not very nice, I mean it is your fault that the Kyubi was summoned & then you never summoned him back so he roamed our lands & destroyed the-

Sakura was cut off as Madaras hands covered her mouth. "I thought we had a deal Haruno?" Madara asked in the Tobi voice

"It's no use, she's just talking right now, she has no idea what she's talking about so she may let things slip" Hinata said

"What did she mean by _'get out' _?"Pein asked

"Honestly I'm trying to figure out but I can't find anything, I'm assuming she just had a very bad nightmare." Hinata said as she pulled her chakra back into herself.

"Are you sure about that because I've never seen someone have such a reaction to a nightmare that bad." Itachi said

"I'm not sure actually...I need you all to leave the room so I can search her body for some kind of hidden seals." Hinata replied

"I want one of my men in here to help." Madara said

"No men...a woman yes but no men." Hinata said

"Fine I can deal with that." Madara said as he left the room quickly.

"Hinata I'll be right outside if you need me okay, so just shout." Naruto said as he left the room as well.

"Now will the rest of you please leave as well, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't want to be fully exposed to men in her state of mind." Hinata said

"It isn't like Kakashi hasn't seen any of me." Sakura added

"Like I said before not in her state of mind so please leave." Hinata said as she turned to watch the four men leave the room & slid the screen shut. she turned around quickly. "Okay Sakura just relax I won't hurt you." Hinata said as she began to unwrap the bandages from Sakuras neck.

* * *

Everyone waited outside the room, Naruto sat indian style in front of the shoji screen obviously wanting to be the first to go into the room when allowed. The shoji screen that separated the room they were in & the hallway slid open & Sai walked in with a white box in his hands.

"Naruto-kun forgive me for taking so long, but it took a while to locate it." Sai said as he placed the box on the floor in front of Naruto.

"It's no problem Sai, I'm just glad you found it." Naruto replied as he took off the lid & pulled out a small picture frame.

Naruto stared at the three faces in the picture with a sorrowful look, it was the team seven picture. The picture when everyone was happy...well almost everyone Sasuke was still a very angry person back then & it seems as though he still is.

"Isn't it funny how when we're children we wish to be adults, but when we are adults we wish to become children again." Naruto said

"It is true but as children we cannot do much for our homeland, which is the reason why we wish to become adults sooner so we can become useful. When we become adults we make mistakes we cannot just apologize for, which is the main reason we want to be children again." Pein replied.

Naruto smirked, "It's about damn time someone responds to that." He says as he puts the picture on the floor & pulls out an outfit complete with a red shirt, black spandex shorts, a medics skirt, & boots.

"You kept her stuff?" kakashi asked

"Yes I did, & I'm glad I did." Naruto replied as he pulled out a stack of envelopes tied together with a black silk ribbon.

"Itachi...san..would you mind explaining to me why you & Haruno Sakura were writing each other after your ...completion of the mission?" Naruto asked a little awkwardly as he stumbled on his wording.

Itachi sighed before he answered Narutos question with his own. "Who do you think told me of the Sandaime Hokages passing?"

"SAKURA-CHAN WAS A SPY!" Naruto yelled

"Yes & No." Itachi answered quiet quickly

"What do you mean yes & no?" Sasuke asked

"She was a spy but it was not for Akatsuki, not even they knew of our letters, & she was not a spy for any of Konohas enemies, but a spy for me, I had asked her to keep an eye on Sasuke & to inform me every week of what happen within Konoha." Itachi explained

"She's six years younger than you, meaning that, when you left at thirteen she was six years of age...how'd the two of you meet?" Kakashi asked

"...Perhaps you should ask her, since it is not my story to tell." Itachi answered

Naruto placed the stack of envelopes onto the floor before he dug back into the box & pulled out a white metal kunai. "...Tell me Uzumaki-san, what did you do to make Ryuu leave Sakuras body?" Madara asked

Naruto placed the kunai down & pulled out an old leather book. "I injected a small dab of the kyubis chakra into Sakuras body...Sakura-chan & me are bound together by blood & she is the only one that can handle the kyubis chakra...Ryuu can't." Naruto explained as he pulled out a black necklace that had a silver crescent moon on it.

"...So Sasuke you had kids." Naruto said changing the subject as he pulled out a small black box.

"Yes obviously."

"Twins, your very lucky, me & Hinata can't have anymore children since some complications happened during the war." Naruto said as he dug out a black duffel bag with signatures all over it.

"I forgot you had a child with Hinata... their what five now?" Sasuke asked

"Hai his name is Hyuga Kazuhiko, & the twins names?" Naruto asked

"My sons name is Uchiha Katsuro & the girls is..."

"Her name is Uchiha Mana." Itachi said as he cut off Sasuke

"Mana & Katsuro, they're three I presume." Naruto said

"Hai." Sasuke replied

"Sharingan?" Naruto asked

"Katsuro got it a few weeks after his third birthday, the girl hasn't yet." Sasuke replied

Naruto's lips set them selves into a grim line at the way Sasuke was referring to his daughter. "So Itachi I presume that since Mana has been given to you that means you know much about her...tell me some things." Naruto said as he pulled out a dark emerald colored silk green mini dress. The men in the room eyed it with curiosity.

"She was a seasoned kunoichi gentlemen." Naruto said

"Mana is very intelligent for her age, it has also come to my attention that she has excellent chakra control, I would teach her how to control it & use it better but I myself do not have such a gift." Itachi exclaimed

"Ahhhh...with proper training she can be a force to be wreckened with...Now that Sakura-chan is back, perhaps when she is feeling better you could ask her for some help." Naruto said as he pulled out a clear bag that was filled with bottles of nail polish & nail polish remover.

"When she is feeling better perhaps...I was hoping she would do something for me anyhow." Itachi replied

"Naruto I think you really should think more about the decision you have made." Kakashi said

"...Hatake...If you question my authority once more I swear to you that you will not see that child when it is born...& the only time it will ever see you is when they will visit your grave." Naruto replied gently

"...Wow someones become much colder over the years." Madara said

The shoji screen behind Naruto slid open, Konan & Hinata walked out of the room before Naruto got up & went in, sliding the screen behind him.

"So what did you ladies find?" Madara asked

"There was dream seal hidden in the makings her skin, I can't unseal it for I do not have that much chakra or know anything about unsealing seals, but I made it to where it is visible." Hinata explained

"What's a dream seal?" A small red headed boy asked.

Hinatas white pupiless eyes went to the small boy & looked him over. Pale flawless skin, pointy nose, chubby cheeks, small thin lips, big feminine deep red eyes, red chicken ass hair, Sasukes son.

"A dream seal, a seal that allows the person sealing to have full control of their victims dreams, they can send messages through the dreams, they can show them images of their past or present, they can show them what is happening around them while they are sleeping, & the person sealing is also able to see what their victim sees." A small girl said

Hinata then looked to the little girl next to Itachi. Her skin was tanner much like Itachis, she was thin like him as well, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones, small plump lips, long dark red eye lashes just like Itachi, large dark grey eyes, long red hair so dark it nearly looked black was put into a loose braid. The young girl looked like a mini Itachi.

"That's right." Hinata said as she watched from the corner of her eye as the young boy crossed his arms in jealousy.

"Kakashi. will you tell Naruto that I went to go get Kazu-kun & change." Hinata said as she walked out of the room.

"Hai." Kakashi replied

* * *

Naruto stared at the woman sitting in the bed, she stared at her bony hands never once looking away from them as she spoke.

"I killed Shizunes baby." Sakura said

"No he did...you brang it back to life." Naruto replied

"But he did it because deep down I wanted to." Sakura said

"Yes but your wanting to kill the child was because they betrayed you, he killed the child only because he's sick, I know you'd never really hurt a child." Naruto said

"You don't know that Naruto...you don't even know me anymore, you don't even want to know how I kept myself alive." Sakura said

"That's true but I know that whatever you did to keep yourself alive the gods will forgive because you did it so you could come home, back to the people who love you." Naruto replied

A tear rolled down Sakuras cheek & she finally looked up & hugged Naruto as tight as she could. "I'm sick Naruto...I..I..need..help" Sakura stuttered out

"I know your sick, & I want to help cure you." Naruto replied as nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"...Naruto there is no cure to my sickness, the only way you could help me is if you killed me." She whispered out

"Then what do I do? I won't sit back & watch you get worse, & I wont kill you, I'm not allowing you to leave once more...I've already lost Sasuke, I'm not going to loose you...not if I can help it." Naruto said

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in there hm." Deidara said

"Somebody should go check...it's possible that she could be killing him silently." Madara added

Sai sighed before he spoke "Sakura couldn't kill Naruto...just like he can't kill her..their bond is stronger than words could describe."

The shoji screen slid open & a tall skinny brown eyed man with brown short hair walked into the room with a pale blue pupiless eyed woman who's hair was put up in a high pony tail & had thick chunks falling into her face...actually many of the Akatsuki members thought that Deidara had a twin sister.

"Like always Sai you say the most beautiful things." The girl said

"Hello gorgeous, lazy." Sai said as he faked a smile.

The one called gorgeous went to stand next to Sai while the man went to stand next to Kakashi."...So is it true...is she truly here?" The blonde asked

"...Hai Ino it's Sakura...a very very very ill Sakura" Sai replied

"What's her condition?" The brown eyed man asked

"Unknown, you have to ask Hinata when she comes back...I have a feeling that Naruto will be in there for a while." Sai answered

"Have you spoken with her yet?" Ino asked

"...No." Sai responded

"How is it that Konohas Cherry Blossom ended up in such a state I thought she was suppose to be stronger than the Godaime Hokage?" Konan asked

"...She was...is...before the invasion happened she & this guy ... well they split because of certain circumstances, so her mind wasn't all there at the time so ...you know." Ino said

"Her emotions got in the way of her performance & she ended up getting caught." Pein said

"Hai." Ino replied

"...ano was she always this pretty?" Mana asked from out of nowhere

Ino smiled a bit at the young girl & automatically knew who the kid was...it was no secret to her & Sakura that Sasuke had got the red-head bitch knocked up a few months before the invasion. The two of them had been secretly keeping tabs on him just incase.

"Actually she was even prettier, she was quiet gorgeous, I & many other girls were very jealous of her beauty, her uniqueness." Ino replied

"But as always the beautiful women always have that good for nothing man who takes them for granted." Sai said as he glared at Kakashi.

"...I know you hate the fact that she chose me, but that's how it went you need to get over it." Kakashi said boredly.

"Kakashi, stop where your at or you'll end up in the infirmary again...actually since the infirmary is being used at the moment you just might end up dead this time." A deep male voice said

"...Tenzo...I didn't think you were coming." Kakashi said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Ah well I just had to come to see if the rumor was true...And obviously it is." Yamato

"Someone want to let us in on what's going on here?" Madara asked

"I believe more people are coming to see Sakura." Ino replied quickly

"No he wants to know why that Sai guy & the wood user are glaring at the copy-nin." Sasori said

"...Oh that...well...

"You see what happened was that Sai & Sakura had been teammates for the longest time, when Sakura started dating, Sai realized that he like her, but at the same time Kakashi realized he had feelings for his former student as well...Kakashi pulled alot of childish tricks into getting a date with Sakura before Sai could. In the end Sai never got a date & Kakashi and Sakura announced their relationship. At the same time though Shizune & Yamato were dating & well when Sai, Sakura & Yamato were sent on a mission, Shizune & Kakahi got to know each other real better...in the end Shizune left Yamato & a few months later she & Kakashi were caught by Sakura." A female voice explained as they cut off Ino

Everyone in the room turned to find a brunette standing next to Ino.

"Thank you Anko for telling everyone our business." Shizune said

"No problem slut." Anko replied with a fake smile.

"Wow that's harsh yeah." Deidara said

"...Show me a beautiful woman & I'll show you a man that's tired of her." Anko said

"I'm not tired of Shizune though." Kakashi said

"No I said beautiful, not skanky...I mean look at ..." Anko looked around the room for someone that she could use for an example.

"Don't even try finshing that." Ino said

"Your right besides, I'm much to tired to fight today." Anko said

"...Oh My God I just realized something." Ino said

"What is that?" Shikamaru asked

"Were actually having a civil conversation with the Akatsuki!" Ino nearly screamed.

* * *

"What happened to the rest of the people that escaped?" Sakura asked gently

"At the moment they're on the other side of this compound, in another facility getting checked out...just in case." Naruto said

"Oh...what are you planning for them?" Sakura asked

"I hope that they will continue to help us, Kaguya & Momochi were at one time amazing shinobi for their ages, I can only imagine what they would be capable of if they were retrained & put back into shape, even the others are amazing...well Karashi was just a follower & at the time Ranmaru couldn't walk, but even so we could teach them." Naruto explained

"That sounds like an amazing plan Naruto." Sakura said as she placed a hand on his cheek & he leaned into it.

"You've really made your dream come true...& you truly are the best Hokage there has been." Sakura continued.

Naruto opened his eyes & looked at Sakura, he knew what she was thinking & he didn't want it to happen, he had just got her back. "Your planning to leave again aren't you." He asked as he pulled away & held her hand in his.

Sakura smiled a sad smile "Don't worry Naruto I'll come back...I just need to be away for a while, to get better on my own...& get back into shape." Sakura explained

"How long?" Naruto asked

"I don't know when I'll return or if I will return." Sakura replied with a small smile.

* * *

On the other side of the room Ino & Anko pulled away with tears falling down their cheeks. "Damn that man & letting her leave." Anko said

"And we still haven't seen her either, it's just no fair." Ino said

_"Get away from the door you idiots!" _Naruto yelled from the other side of the shoji screen.

"He didn't have to be so mean about it." Ino said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura slipped into a thin white robe. "Listen I don't know if you knew this but Ryuu when he took over his body he...he."

Sakura sighed softly before she spoke "I know Naruto I saw it all...The kekki Genkai is much like Ino's but is much different at the same time, if he touches you then no matter how far away you are he can take over your body...but there's a catch to it he can only see what they see.I..I.. I taught him how to put the mind of anotheres to sleep to keep so he could use the body as his own." She explained

"Why?" Naruto asked

"...Because at the time I never knew that he was our enemy he told me that they were merely keeping me because they wanted to verify who I was & where I came from...Forgive me if I hadn't been so naive Tsunade would still be alive, we would still be in the fire country, & Kazu-kun & Hinata would carry your name." Sakura said

" Sakura it's not your fault...from what you say he lied to you about everything, you couldn't have seen any of it coming no one would have...the next time you fall in love with a guy ... just be sure that he's real...everything is real." Naruto said.

* * *

Pein watched as the screen slid open again & the kyubi container & the green eyed beauty walked out together. The blonde seemed to be very gentle with the girl, as if she was glass that would break if you held it the wrong way.

"Here I saved these just in case." Naruto said as he handed Sakura the white box

"Don't tell me you expect me to wear this." Sakura said as she pulled out her old outfit from when she was a teen.

"Hey unless you wanna wear the outfit you had when you found us then be my guest...but I gotta worn you there's a lot of tears & holes in it." Naruto said

"...Tell me did you get rid of the extra uniforms Danzo kept?" sakura asked

"No we didn-...Hey how'd you know about that?!" Naruto asked in disbelief

Sakura shrugged her shoulder "When Sai was ordered back here for his hearing I would come over here & keep him company." She explained

"...Wait your letteing her go!" Sasuke said

"Well of course I'm letting her go, she needs to get back into shape, & there's no way in hell she's doing her training here, we could loose alot of the crops & the water & air supply could be ruined!" Naruto stated matter of factly.

"Hokage-sama she could still be under the control of Ryuu!" Kakashi added.

"Shut up Hatake." Sakura said

"Naruto I agree with Kakashi god knows what will happen when you let her walk out on her own! she can give away our location!" Shizune said

"I trust her." Naruto said

"How...why..what is that makes you trust her so much?" Madara asked

Naruto & Sakura held up their hands at the same time & revealed their scars to everyone in the room, it was a simple verticle line but it was thick & obviously it had been deep seeing as when they showed the other side of her hand that had the exact same scar.

"Like I said we're connected by blood I have her blood...

"And I have his." Sakura finished

"What is that?" Sasori asked.

_**- Flash back -**_

_A fifteen year old Sakura sat down on a bench... it was the same bench that Sasuke had left her on & it would be the bench that Naruto & her would say their goodbyes until he returned from __Myobokuzan. "SAKURA-CHAN!" A male voice yelled out to her, She turned her head to the left to find Naruto & Hinata ging each other a small hug before he turned his attention to her again._

_"Sakura-chan...are you alright?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her on the bech._

_"Everythings fine Naruto...it's just that now I'm really gonna hate this bench because it's the bench where everyone leaves me." Sakura said as she broke out in tears_

_Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura as she cried "Auhh Sakura-chan don't think like that, unlike teme I'll comeback, & I'll be strong enough to bring that baka Uchiha back here & force him to apolgize to you...& on this very bench I'll do it." Naruto said as he rubbed Sakuras back soothingly._

_"Oh Naruto,why is it that all the good men are either married or gay?" Sakura asked_

_"Hey I'm not married & I'm not gay!" Naruto said as he pulled away from Sakura_

_"No your not gay but ...I think you'll be married soon..or close to it." Sakura said as she smirked at the blonde_

_Naruto smiled that smile that only he could give "See that's the Sakura I know." He said as he puched her playfully in the arm._

_Sakura pulled him in for a tight hug as a tear rolled down her cheek & she choked down a sob. "Hey Sakura?"_

_"Yeah Naruto?" _

_"Is there some kind of medic jutsu you know that will sort of like make us family...blood family?" Naruto asked_

_"Yes...& no." Sakura said_

_"What does that mean?" _

_Sakura pulled away fro Naruto to look him in the eye._

_"Well you see there is such a jutsu but ...it's only been done once & the victim of the justu died." Sakura explained_

_"Yeah but they didn't have you back in those days to do these kinds of things." Naruto said as he smiled brightely_

_"Give me a kunai." Sakura said as she pulled her hand out "Put your hand on top of mine." She commanded & he did just as she said. Not a second latera kunai was stabbed into both of their hands bounding them together._

_He could feel her healing chakra inside of him he could feel something else being pushed into his body & molding with his. "Naruto I want you to concentrate on your chakra & push it into my body." Sakura said_

_"But Sakura what about the Kyubis chakra?" Naruto asked_

_"He does not control you, you control him..okay." Sakura said he nodded & concetrated until he felt his chakra moving into her body although his eyes were closed he could see, it made no sense but he could see everything inside of Sakuras body, the under skin, the meat, the bones, the blood cells, the white cells, the veins, everything._

_"Now push your blood into mine & when it's in want you to mold it with mine." Sakura said_

_"How do I do that?" Naruto asked_

_"Just imagine the cells pushing into each other..becoming one whole cell." Sakura replied_

_He did just that & in no time he felt Sakura pull the dagger out & take his hand healing it at the same time as she did hers. "Now we are truly family...just like you wanted." Sakura said as she held up her hand & showed him the scar, & held is up to reveal his twin scar. "You did Sakura...something that not even our ancestors could do." Naruto said as he hugged Sakura again._

_**- End Flash Back -**_

"You see when I came back from training with Pa, me & Sakura learned that the justu also allowed us to feel each others feelings & also be able to tell when the other is lying or is keeping something from the other." Naruto explained

"So your like twins?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah we're like twins." Sakura said

"Damn that was just a beautiful thing to do." Ino said.

"Now will you guys shut up & leave us alone right now we're trying to say goodbye to each other." Naruto said

"NOOOOOOOO Sakura you can't leave us! I haven't even gotten to tell you what's happened since you've been away & I haven't even gotten to spend time with you please don't leave!" Ino cried as she threw herself onto Sakura causing her Naruto & Sakura to fall to the floor.

"Get off me, get off me, get. off. me." Sakura said as she gently slapped at Ino who was all but sprawled on top of her. who amazingly got off her

"Gomen nasai...Sakura you can't leave yet, you just got here." Ino pleaded

"Ino stop it...you acting like a child" Sakura said quietly as everyone stared at her & the beautiful blonde bombshell.

Sakura looked over the blone with her green eyesin envy that not many had ever seen in her eyes. Inos hair was longer, not as long as hers of course seeing as Sakura hadn't cut it in over five years. but it was shiny & alive..unlike hers. Her ivory colored skin was smooth & polished & glowing...radiant even. She wore a dark puple shirt that showed off her ginourmous breast...that hadn't been there when she had last seen her, her black plants were skin tight showing off her toned smooth legs & she wore flip flopes that exposed her pedicured swollen feet, & her but was even a bit bigger...and then it hit her.

"Ino...please tell me you're not pregnant." Sakura said as she grabbed at her head.

"Yeah...me & Tenzo are expecting, I'm three months." Ino said with a smile

Sakura looked up with a shockened face. "You & Yamato?" She asked

"Hai if you stay I'll tell you about how it happened." Ino said as she tried her best to persuade the pink haired woman.

"Why would she want to know how you conceived?" Konan asked

"Not how they conceived it's how they got together." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry Ino but I'm on a tight schedule at the moment." Sakura replied

"How can you have a schedule when you just go here?" Karin asked as she walked up to Sakura & Ino.

"Ino listen maybe we can -

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Karin said as she cut off Sakura

"Yeah I know but how will I know how to con-

"Oh No You Did not just Ignore me!" Karin said as she pushed Sakura only to have Sakura flip her ver her should her place her foot on the back of her neck as she held onto her or arm & hair. The box containing her stuff was dropped neatly nto the floor.

"HEY! You don't go & pick fights with crazy people, not unless you want them to rip you limb from limb." Sakura said the last part boredly. as she twisted Karins arm painfully braking it & letting go at the sound of the cracks.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MOTHER!" Katsuro cried out as he charged at Sakura only to be grabbed by the neck & lifted up into the air like a toy.

"How disrepectful, now, I know for a fact that when your father was your age he was never so rude when it came to his elders...or else his Otousan would punish him if he was, & you wanna know another thing...I've killed children younger than you." Sakura said as she dropped the little boy onto the ground.

The red headed boy ran to hide behind his father as he cried. "I like her!" Konan said

"Sakura-chan that wasn't very nice of you." Naruto said

"They had it coming, so disrespectful...I mean you'd think that they show some kind of manners seeing as their guest in your home don't you think?" Sakura said

"Your right."Naruto replied

"Kazu-kun was never disrespectful either...I mean no offence Naruto but as a kid you were never good with manners like the rest of our classmates." Sakura said

"None taken."

"Hey speaking of Kazu-kun how is my nephew doing? god I missed him." Sakura said

"Oh Kazu he's fine, he went into a depression state when he heard you were kidnapped but after a while he went back to normal...he talks now at least." Naruto said

"Before I leave I should go & see him...or would it be considered unfair seeing as I'll just be leaving him again?" Sakura asked

"Don't he'll be heartbroken again." Naruto said

"Madara are you just going to stand there & allow her to harm my family?!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke I'd stop where you because all I have to do is snap my fingers & this peace treaty will be no more." Sakura said as she snapped her fingers.

"I hate to tell you this Sakura but you do not have such powers to do so seeing as Naruto is the leader of you all." Sasuke replied

"Actually Sasuke if Sakura-chan says to end it then I'll end it, I trust her judgement." Naruto said

Sasuke looked at Naruto as though he carried two heads on his shoulder, was this truly how close the two had gotten after he left them.

"Now like I said Sasuke...keep pushing my buttons & you & the rest of the Akatsuki will be left to fight on your own." Sakura said.

"And again Sakura even if you tore this treaty apart we would still have the rest of the Nations to help us-

"No Sasuke you wont seeing as now that I have this map ( Sakura held up a scroll ) all we have to do is convince all the others not to help you...which actually wont be that hard seeing as you have killed at least some special to them...all of them." Sakura said

"Where'd you get that?" Naruto asked as Sakura handed him the scroll.

"How'd you get that?!" Madara asked as he watched Naruto open the scroll to reveal a map of the five nations.

The map which at least every other member carried, contained the facts that he & Zetsu had gathered long after the invasions, things like where the hotzones were. Who was located where, who ruled this land & that, everything.

"Oh that I got from your pocket when we were having are little discussion about...well you know." Sakura said

"Man Sakura-chan your still an amazinh pick pocket." Naruto said as he looked over the map

"Hmmmm." Sakura hummed

"Madara-

"Sasuke shut it!" Madara said

Naruto leaned down to whisper into Sakura's ear. "Man Sakura you really know how to push peoples buttons."

"Yeah I know I just thought I would create some kind of trouble before I left." Sakura whispered back.

Pein watched as Narutos & Sakura lips moved in coversation, lip reading was something he had gotten very good at when he had meet Jiraiya, the man truly was a pervert, & he loved to teach it to them..even Konan. Although he himseld was livid at the fact that the blonde leader listened more to the girl than his actually counsel. He couldn't blame him, the woman did use a just that could've killed them to make them blood family, they were connected by blood & such a bond could only be broken by death. Although it was quiet entertaining to watch as someone put the brat in his place, & Madara was being controlled by someone so small like her...it was truly a sight for sore eyes.

"Sakura-chan before you go I need a favor from you." Naruto said in a regular toned voice.

"Hmmm?" Sakura hummed

"I want you to take the others that came with you, take them & help them since I feel that you're probably the only one that can." Naruto said

"Take them..with me...I don't know?" Sakura replied

_**"Don't know we need them...they can help us get back into shape." Inner Sakura said**_

"I didn't know you were still lirking around." Sakura said outloud

"Who was still lirking around?" Naruto asked

_**"I swear that boy is still a complete dumbass...I would have arrived sooner but they put me to sleep, once we get a hold of Ryuu we really should show him what we are truly like when we're pissed off." Inner said**_

"Of course he's a dumbass but he's still our brother, Perhaps we should tear out those beautiful eyes of his, those were always my favorite." Sakura said

"Sakura-chan your beginning to scare me & everyone else." Naruto said

_**"That sounds like a good diea but, I think we are going to have to put a hold on this conversation for a better time, so if you need me wake me up...you know how to." Inner replied.**_

"Hmmm...Naruto I need let me see that map." Sakura said, Naruto quickly handed it over to her.

Sakura scanned the map quickly before she handed it back "I'll be in the fire land if you need me." She said

Naruto went wide eyed."Sakura-chan are you insane?! That's the number one hotspot for the Ochiru Tenshi!

"-Not in Tanzaku Gai, it has been left untouched, seeing as it filled with gamblers." Sakura said as cut off Naruto

"Oh no, not there Sakura if you even walk into one of those places & begin gambling again then people will know how to find you!" Naruto yelled

"Ahhh she must have be as bad as Tsunade-hime when it comes to gambling." Madara said

"I wish she was." Naruto said

"She's the oppisite when it comes to gambling, her & Naruto always win." Kakashi said

"Funny I would have thought she would be like Tsunade-hime." Madara said

"We all did." Naruto said

"It doesn't matter I'm going there it'll be the only place Ryuu wont bother to look, because he can't stand gambling." Sakura said

"And you know this how?" Sasuke asked

Sakura stared at said Uchiha silently, it was like she was trying to see through him, wanting to look at something else than him, & it was true. The pink haired woman was disgusted just by the thought of him, she knew he had no curse seal but he had still betrayed them, he still allowed Oruchimaru to taint him, he allowed his hatred to consume him, all because of nothing but someone killing his family, but now here he was...following his parent murders. How he lived withhimself she'd never know.

"Naruto I think it's time for me to leave, if you wish for the others to come with me, make sure when they awake they follow my trail." Sakura said.

"I can do that...just leave me some kind of signs telling me you're alive." Naruto said

* * *

Sorry for the late chapte it's just that I'm grounded & I'm only being allowed the comp every now & then, but my groundation is over on sunday...I thik I can't remember it's been a monthlong groundation so Ja ne


	8. Yoga, Akatsukis prisoner, Haku

Sasuke watched as Naruto got into an odd position, his knees were on his upper arms, while his lower body was up in the air, in almost a crouched position. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched the blonde keep his pose.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto asked through calm breathes.

"It looks like your stuck." Sasuke said

Naruto turned his head to look at the young father & began to drop his legs, & finally stood up straight. "It's Yoga, & it's very good for you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke lifted a brow."Yoga...I thought only girls do that." Sasuke said, a vein popped out on Naruto forehead. "No it's just that men like you prefer to do things more difficulty...besides, it's a great workout, & it makes a person more agile, & flexible." Naruto bit back.

Sasuke crossed his arms against his chest."Who ever told you that was lying to you."

"I know for a fact that it does because I've been doing it since I was seventeen, & Sakura got me into it because well if you every saw how she used to fight then you'd do it to!" Naruto all but yelled.

"...Sakura got you into it?" Sasuke asked

Narutos body visibly relaxed at the thought of his sister, "Yeah...you should of seen how amazing she was when we were younger, she was the best kunoichi I had ever seen, better than even Jiraiya & Tsunade had ever seen." Naruto said

"I can't believe that." Sasuke said

"You can't because when you were still with us, you were nothing but a distraction to her, but when you left, there was nothing holding her back & that's when she started to become Konohas Cherry Blossom." Naruto explained

"I still can't believe you let her go." Sasuke said

"Sasuke don't start with me, I don't have to explain my reasons to anybody but my family & that's all." Naruto said

* * *

Pein walked into an abandoned temple, it was dark, & filled with dust, in the distance he could see something glowing in the darkness, glittery, & long. He walked over to the candle stand & did a simple fire jutsu to light them all at once, the candles lit up room, with a orange glow on the tall walls, & shadows were all over the high ceilings. He turned around to find his prisoner still where he had put them, the long brown hair was messy, their pale skin dirty, long claws, with dirt & blood underneath them, their eyes were a dark scarlet, darker than the sharingan itself. And to top it off they had a long brown tail that had gold specks in it, shimmering in the light.

"Why have you not tried to escape?" Pein asked the prisoner

"enigma was here." The prisoner responded

"Enigma..as in the person who wounded you before you were dispatched to us?" Pein asked

"Hai Rinnegan." The prisoner answered

"Why do you call them enigma?" Pein asked as he sat down next to it

"Because she is someone I could not read, she is the only one I cannot hurt she is an enigma to me." The pisoner replied

"Hmmm.Takusan..you never told me that it was a woman." Pein said

"You never asked...You've been enchanted by a woman Rinnegan." Takusan said

"Have I now." Pein asked

"You have, but you play dumb so know one else will notice, but you forget that I am able to read you like an open book." Takusan said

"But this enigma woman you cannot..tell me what is it that captivated me." Pein said

"Her eyes...those soulless eyes, so innocent & yet she's so wicked...Very interesting taste you have for woman." Takusan said.

"How is it interesting?" Pein asked

"Because that's exactly how I like my women..& men." Takusan said as they smirked smugly.

* * *

Sakura unwrapped her hotel robe as she got into a pushup position, she wore black stretch shorts, & breast bindings, she was going to do a basic warm up...hopefully her body could still do it.

Dropping her body to the floor, she brought her forearms & palms flat against the ground, bending her elbows, & bringing her upper arms perpendicular to her forearms. Coming to her hands & knees with her wrist underneath her shoulders & her knees underneath her hips. She curled her toes under & pushed back rising her hips, straightening her legs. Spreading her fingers & grinding down from the forearms into her fingertips. Sakura outwardly rotated her upper arms & broadening her collarbones. Letting her head hang, the pinkette moved the shoulder blades away from her ears & towards her hips.

Walking her feet in towards her hands as much as she could, she bent one knee & kicked up with the opposite leg, she bent her knees. Lifted her head & brang her feet close to her head, as she came deep into a deep back bend, her knees began to separate but she kept her toes together. Sakura stayed in that pose for five minutes before she began to bring her feet forwards closer to the ground while she began to take her hands slowly off of it, flipping carefully onto the soil.

There was clapping from behind & Sakura turned around to see Haku standing next to a tree. "That was very impressive." He said as he walked forward, closer to her.

"Is there something you need Momochi?" Sakura asked

"Just came to see where you wondered off to."

"...Anything else?" Sakura asked

Haku frowned. "Did I do something to annoy you Sakura-san?" He asked

"No I would just like to be left alone." Sakura said

"No that is not all, something else is on your nind." Haku said

"...Why are you talking to me? Don't you hate me, I was part of the team that helped kill you." Sakura asked

"I know you were, but I don't hate you, just like I don't hate the people who killed Zabuza, I was given a second chance at life-

"No you were given a second chance to kill all those who opposed to your new master." Sakura said as she cut off Haku.

"If that's true then why didn't I come back as a mindless zobie, why didn't any of us?" Haku asked

"..."

"It's because we were given second chances at life." Haku continued

"...but still you must have some hate towards me." Sakura said

Haku shook his head. "No that's all in the past, so now that you know I was actually hoping you would allow me to train with you." Haku said

Sakura stared at the man in front of her, he look at least twent five, but that was impossible because he died when he was fifteen, & they brought him back only three years ago, his body should only be at the age of eighteen but it wasn't, it was in it's mid twenties, witch shouldn't have been possible at all. His hair was loneger, it didn't surprise her much, even in death the hair & nails still grew, he was still a pretty boy, he still had that feminosity that was very rare in men. He was much skinner, but then again, all of them were, seeing as they were all on drugs, & were feed disgusting of nothing food. He wore a hotel robe as well, but she guessed he was wearing shorts underneath as well, a shirt maybe.

"What kind of training did you do when you were younger?" Sakura asked

"Mostly elemental, & kinjutsu training." Haku replied

"Uh huh, well I guess we could train together, but first, I need to pick up some herbs." Sakura said as she bent down to pick up her robe.

"Herbs...for what?" Haku asked as he began to walk next to her.

Sakura sighed. "In all reality, if I was naturally this thin I would not have been able to become a kunoichi or stay a kunoichi at that, in Konoha if you are a female & you are the size I am at the moment, & you wanted to become a kunoichi, the teachers at the acadamy would put you on early training, & probabtion, if you did not gain about five pounds by the time you were twelve then you would not be allowed to become a shinobi. If you did then your sensei would have to put you on a strict training session as well until you were at least 115 by the time you were to be promoted to chunnin. If you were already 115 & you began to loose weight then you would have been put on probation & only be allowed mission in the village, if you went down even more to the point where you were only 100 they would take away your hai tai & you would not be a shinobi no more." Sakura explained

Haku nodded in understanding. "What were you, jounin, ANBU, Chunnin?" He asked

"I was an ANBU Captain, I was ANBU at sixteen." Sakura replied

"What was your weight back then?" He asked

"120." Sakura said quietly

"Well you were a curvy one back then weren't you?"

"I don't know I guess, I always just considered myself healthy." Sakura said.

"...So are you truly going back?" he asked

"...I don't know, if I do then I know somehow in someway I'll hurt someone I truly care for." Sakura said

* * *

Pein watched as Madara paced back & forth in the room, they were waiting in. He could tell that the elder was bothered by something & his suspicions were confirmed when he finally spoke. "Do you think that, that pink haired girl will try to compromise the treaty?" Madara asked

"I think that depends on if Sasuke & his little family wish to keep bothering her." A voice said. The Akatsuki turned around to fond Sai leaning against the door frame.

"Ah I take it that Naruto-kun is taking this seriously."Itachi said as he watched Sai walk into the room

"No actually Sakura asked me too keep an eye on you guys & make sure you didn't try to talk to any of the gullible morons here." Sai said

Pein lifted a brow. "Madara-sama did you tell here about the-

"-I didn't say anything." Madara replied

Sai waved a hand. "Sakura always knew everything, even if you didn't say anything she knew it." He said

Madara sighed even with the girl gone she was still finding ways to ruin everything for him, where was she when he needed someone like he. She could've been the one to help him take over the world, honestly all the good kunoichi were always on the supposedly good guy side. Life was not fair at all, at least he had the rinnegan.

"Speaking of Sakura, how is it that you allowed her to harm my son the way she did?!" Sasuke asked angrily

This time Pein was the one to sigh "He allowed it because he doesn't want this treaty too ripe apart, we're already on thin ice because of you." Pein said

"Not to mention the brat & the bimboo deserved what they got." Konan added

"Konan, Pein please don't speak for me." Madara said

"Sasuke-san, perhaps maybe you could try too befriend Haruno Sakura, then she would more likely not suspect us of so much." Sasori said

"Never gonna happen Sakura is not that easily fooled anymore...& besides this coming from a gut who wants to kill her isn't very convincing." Sai said

"How did you-

"Sakura had said that she had killed you when she was fifteen, so she suspects that you'd want revenge." Sai said as he cut off Sasori.

"And you wonder why Sakura is suspicious of you all." Another male voice said from the doorway.They turned around to find that Naruto was the person leaning on the frame.

"Naruto I didn't know you were coming as well." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto walked into the room & leaned against one of the walls as he spoke. "I didn't plan to come, but Sakura had said not to allow any of you out of my mine or Sai's sight." He said through closed eyes.

"Sooo Hok- I mean Naruto-kun how come I haven't seen your son?" Madara asked

Naruto opened his eyes & stared straight at the elder. "You haven't seen him because you are here, & I do not wish for him to be tainted by any of you." He said nonchalantly.

If anyone could see, they would see that Madaras eyes had narrowed into thin slits, & the glow to his sharingan had brightened immensely. "Just to let you know Naruto-kun, your son is mostly likely far to weak for me to even consider training him." Madara said with venom.

"No Sasuke's kid is weak, he can't even handle an enraged Sakura-chan, now my kid, my son, can seeing as at the time of his birth Sakura had nearly killed Hiashi for saying that he would not except him into the clan, Kazu had to witness his grandfather get beaten to a bloody pulp." Naruto exclaimed

"But that does not mean that he had to deal with it himself." Sasuke said

Naruto scoffed. "The first time he dared to disrespect her she threw a kunai at him, he was only two." He replied

"Hmmm...She's a scary woman yeah, I wonder what she's look like if she didn't look so, so, so, zombie like yeah." Deidara said

"Hot." Hidan said

"Very hot." Konan said, Kisame turned to look at her with a raised brow. "What, she would, & you know she would, I'm merely telling the truth." She continued.

"Konan this is a mans discussion." Suigetsu said before he had to dodge a paper kunai.

* * *

Kimimaro leaned on the railing of the balcony of the hotel room he shared with Tayuya, clad in only a towel around his waist, he looked down at the people below him, some stared & some paid him no heed. The city of Tanzaku Gai was very peaceful which was something he liked very much. Although there was many gambling placed which was why he hated the nighttime here. It had only been one week since he arrived & already, he was tired of the drunks that constantly tried to rob people on the streets, & the gamblers that made an extreme scene when they were thrown out of the games.

A knock at the front door caught his attention, turning around, he looked into the bedroom to find that Tayuya was not in her bed, the sound of the shower was his only reason to believe that she was in it. Another knock at the door, & he walked over to it. Opening it only a crack he found Haku & Sakura waiting for him to open it all the way. He allowed them to enter.

"I wasn't expecting either of you to stop by today." Kimimaro started.

"I thought we should all go out & have some fun while were here." Haku said with a smile, it was then did kimimaro look at the two, both were only clad in bath robes, & he didn't know what else.

"No that was not the reason why were here, we came because I need to know what your health status is, if you wish to get back into shape, then you'll need a phsical, which I'll be doing personally." Sakura said

"Ah & that too." Haku added

"We're not going out to have fun at all, we were on our way to the markets & we thought we stop by so I could do some physicals on you, I've already completed the others." Sakura said bluntly.

"Very well, I do intend to begin my training soon, & I do not want to be unhealthy while beginning." Kimimaro said.

The shower turned off & the door opened, revealing a soaked Tayuya who was clad in nothing but a towel herself. Her gold eyes were clowded with pleasure & then she spoke. "Ahhh, hot showers are the best stress relievers." She said in a sing song voice.

"Tayuya please put on a robe." Kimimaro said

The salmon haired woman merely looked at him in displeasure. "Why the fuck should I have to put a damn robe on when you yourself are wearing less fucking shit than I am." she said

"Tayuya just do it please." Kimimaro said

Said woman turned back around & came back out with a robe in hand & the three watched as she angrily threw it on herself, tying the sash quiet loose. "There ya happy?!" She asked

Kimimaro nodded his head.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she looked at Sakura & Haku.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"I can't believe you get to look at every single guys fucking dick, how much do you usually get paid for this?" Tayuya asked as she fell onto her bed, Sakura was in the bathroom with Kimimaro & Haku was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

"I didn't become a medic-nin because I was in for the money, nor did I become it because I wanted to see the males anatomy either." Sakura said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah right." Tayuya said as she crossed her arms.

Sakura opened the door & walked out with Kimimaro behind her. "We're running low on cash anybody want to come with me?" Sakura asked as she walked to the door.

"Go where?" Haku asked as he followed Sakura out the door, Sakuras eyes glittered with mischievous & pleasure. "You'll see." She replied.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Many men surrounded a game as they put in money, their heads turned when they heard the shoji screen slid open & two people both clad in hotel bathrobes walked into the room, the woman with pink hair carried two suitcases while the man carried three, they dropped the suitcases onto the pile of many & the cases accidentally opened revealing all the money they carried. Looking back at the two the woman with the pink hair spoke.

"Shall we begin gentlemen?" She asked, & the men looked back at the money & drooled.

* * *

**I was given two more days of groundation so I probably wont get off officially until wednesday maybe thursday, I gained good points today so I got lucky.**


	9. From Ryuus Side

A man in a white lab coat with trimmed white thin hair, and glasses covering his grey colored eyes, he walked down a long narrow hall, that any local would have once called the Konoha Hospital. His eyes were to the files in his hands as he walked the hall, it was already late at night everyone was leaving to return to their personal sanctuaries, their blood. Although not this doctor he still had much more work to do and wouldn't leave until the sun arose again, he turned a corner only to be pulled into a room and his moth covered. He tried to scream but the mouth on his hand bit his lower lip, his eyes widened in fear at what monstrosity had a mouth on their hand.

The lights switched on and he found himself surrounded by men that he had thought dead, he stared horrified at the blonde man with sincere blue eyes.

"Now if you mind we have so business that needs to be taken care of, you're going to help us, understand." The man with the swirled mask said

The doctor nodded his head, the hand was taken off his mouth and he quickly bowed before the blonde leader.

"Forgive me Uzumaki-san for going to the enemies; I had thought you were dea-

"That's fine but now that you know I'm not, we need you to keep quiet." Naruto said as he leaned against the desk.

"Hai Uzumaki-san." The man said as he did another bow.

"We need any kind of files you have on any of the Ochiru Tenshi." Pein said

The doctor nodded his head, "I only have examinations on a few of them …..I know I shouldn't ask … but it's been on my mind for a while now –

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"…… Does this have anything to do with the escapees?"

Naruto looked over to Pein and Madara, they looked to the doctor. "What do you know about them?" Madara asked

"…….. There were nine of them, the weakest was the two young boys, Karashi, and Ranmaru they were harmless and kept in the prison cells of the old Uchiha Police Military Corps Building-

"Makes sense, Ranmaru was merely a watch dog, while Karashi was basically a pick pocket." Naruto said

"Then there were four in the institute. Two women, one being Hokage-sama, and the other I don't know who she was." The doctor said

"That would be Tsuchi Kin." Kakashi said

"And the other two hmm?" Deidara asked

"An ice user and a man by the name of Kimimaro."

"What of the other three?" Pein asked

"The man had been transferred into the cellar a week before they escaped …. The girl one with the weird black-gold eyes was transferred in about three months after the invasion … ….. & then the third was …. It was Haruno Sakura." The doctor said the name in a hushed whisper.

"How long had she been in there?" Naruto asked just as quietly.

"Since the day they won the invasion, Ryuu was the one to put her in there."

"Damn three fucking years, the girls been locked up three fucking years yeah, it's no wonder she's so crazy!" Deidara said

"Urasai!" Naruto said

"Here just take these." The doctor said as he turned around and opened the filing cabinet to pull out more vanilla folders.

"Is there any other information that you think we should know about?" Madara asked

The doctor was quiet, he looked as though he was debating over the question, why would he do that.

"…....Have you come in contact with these prisoners?" He asked cautiously.

Sasuke lifted a brow, why on earth would he care about that. "We have." Naruto answered his tone was flat yet it sounded challenging.

"…..Keep your distance with those girls, the one with the weird eyes, & Haruno-san-

"- Why?" Madara asked curiously.

"…They were never feed food down there ….how do you suppose they stayed alive for so long?" The doctor asked.

The room went silent as the men thought about the question, how would they have been able to stay alive for so long if they had not been feed ……."Their cannibals! God that's just sick ….but for some reason it's a turn on yeah." Deidara said.

"Cannibalistic psychopaths ….like I said keep a good distance when you see them." The doctor said

* * *

Green eyes stared out the window of their one bedroom apartment, closing them; they relaxed their muscles as they sat up against the headboard of their full sized bed. Times like these weren't quite often lately especially since they got a message from one of their contacts for mission request. Reaching over they picked up a brush and began to brush they're long pink locks; opening their eyes again they looked down at the brown haired man lying next to them.

He looked so feminine, and still so young, three months they'd been gone and he'd already been gaining weight like crazy everyone had … but her.

Sakura looked out the window again and back at Haku, even though she had said she train with him she hadn't yet to do so, and she wasn't sure if she was getting anywhere yet by herself.

* * *

Shuffling was heard in the darkness; brown eyes fluttered open just a crack to see that someone was looking down at them. He opened his eyes more to see that Sakura was looking down at him, their faces so close.

Finally she spoke. "Still want to train?"

Haku nodded his head as he watched the pink haired woman, slip out from under the covers & onto the cold hardwood floor. She wore a grey muscle short, and some panties. Over the three month time period she had come to trust him and a little bit with the other, more so him since he was always with her, except when she was training.

She trusted him enough to the point that she was willing to share an apartment with him, and sleep on the same bed; she did not trust the others like she did him. The reason why they shared a small apartment was because they were trying to save money, they hadn't even bought any good clothes for mission, merely training & civilian clothes.

Sakura, she was something else that was for sure, she always waited for him to go to sleep, and she'd stay up to train more, then she's get up early and go out onto the balcony to watch the sunrise, every night and every morning he would wake up to watch as she cried silently. He couldn't help it, but he was curious as to why she would do it every morning & night, he wanted to know who she cried for, why she cried for them. He wanted to know her, but unfortunately he was not Uzumaki Naruto, and even he knew his boundaries with her.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sakura stepped out with a toothbrush in her mouth and she glared at him hard before she threw an empty mouthwash container at him.

Haku smirked as he caught the empty container "Yeah ….. We were out of rubbing alcohol so I used the only thing I could find with the most alcohol in it." He said

Sakura merely turned back around and slammed the door.

* * *

Sai opened one of the many manila folders; he looked around the room to find everyone starring at him. He sighed and began to read the content s out loud.

"Kurosuki Ranmaru. Age: nineteen, height: five feet eight inches, hair color: Horton, eye color: red. Location found - _Kawa no Kuni._

Kurosuki was found with his older brother, in a shop called the Curry of Life, helping smuggle people out of the country, Captain Hanai Juro of the fifth squadron arrested him when this was found out. Kurosuki-san did not resist when he was apprehended.

Kurosuki Ranmaru is a calm young man, no guards or at that other prisoners have ever complained about him. He keeps mostly to himself and stays in his holding cell even when allowed to go out into the court yard he stays inside his cell reading books of all kinds.

His kekki genaki has been sealed away and he did not resist at all at the time either. Although the procedures and counseling have not worked on him and he is to stubborn to warp, he talks with his counselor but does not listen to a word she says and does not care at all." Sai finished as he closed the folder and dropped it onto the table.

"Well seems like he hasn't changed a bit." Neji said as he crossed his arms against his chest, Lee nodded in agreement.

"Well I say that we keep him his kekki genaki could be put to good use, and with proper training he could become an excellent shinobi and ally." Naruto said as he grabbed the folder and reread the contents.

"Kisame you worked with Raiga tell us of his skill and rank." Madara said as he leaned on his folded hands.

Kisame straightened up. " Kurosuki Raiga was the fifth strongest out of all of us, and now since we know how he's been exposed I would say he would be at the second, he lacks speed, and he has no control on his anger, although his skills with elements are quiet impressive, I would say his rank would be that of a Jounin." Kisame replied.

Madara nodded his head. "Well Madara what do you say do we keep him or no?" Naruto asked

"Keep him." Madara said

Kakashi began to read the next file. "Kurosuki Karashi Age: twenty four, Height: five feet eight inches, Hair color: Brown, Eye color: Brown, Location found: Kawa no Kuni.

Likes to instigate fights with fellow prisoners in the courtyard ..... pick pocket ....... During the arrest Kurosuki was the only one of the two who put up a struggle even after the arrest he continued to resist, refuses to talk with counselors ........ aggravates the guards ......yeah that's about it." Kakashi summarized

"Seems a bit feisty." Madara said

"That's a good thing though that means he's got some kind of a back bone." Naruto said

"With proper training he could be a good soldier." Lee said

"Then it's settled." Pein said

Sasori opened a folder and began to read the contents. "Tsuchi Kin ......Age: Twenty Three, Height: Five feet five inches, Hair color: Ebony, Eye Color: Ebony, Location of body: Unknown

Program Name: Platinum - Abandoned - Tsuchi was transfered from the womans corrections to the Institute one year after the abortion of program Platinum due to violent and ill acts upon fellow cell mates. Her chakra was sealed due to the fact that she was manipulating sound and causing guards to bend at her will. Tsuchi has anger problems and likes to fight with many other woman."

"She's one of Orochimarus men." Itachi said

" ....Yes but if she's capable of using sound then that means she's got some skills we could use." Naruto said

"We're keeping her." Madara said

"Next we have Tsunade but since she's no longer with us we'll move onto ......Who has Hakus folder?" Naruto asked

Kisame stood up and opened the manila folder. "Momochi Haku Age: Twenty Four, Height: Five feet, Six inches, Hair Color: Ebony, Eye Color:brown, Location of Body: Nami no Kuni - Program Name: Platinum-abandoned- Momochi was placed into the institute as soon as program platinum was aborted being seen as too dangerous to be put in a regular prison facility, although after his placement was made many orderlies commented that Momochi was a very kind and sweet person, saying that he always liked to talk with them and attracted many of the nurses attention." Kisame read before he sat back down.

"He was strong before he died." Kakashi commented.

"We'll take him as well." Madara said

"Kaguya Kimimaro was in the same program as well as he was placed in the institute at the same time as Momochi was Age:Twenty five Hight: Five feet eight inches, Hair Color: White, Eye color: Green Location of Body: Unknown ..... basically he's in the same boat as Momochi." Pein said quickly.

"He was a difficult opponent even the Kazekage had a hard time with him." Naruto said

"Fine then we'll move on Suigetsu tell us about Raiga." Madara said.

"Kurosuki Raiga (sigh) ...... Age: Thirty Three, Haight: Five feet Seven inches, Hai color: green, Eye color: grey, Location of body: Unknown he's in the same as the other guys pretty much, although they transfered him into a place called Eien ni Kurai a week before they escaped due to the fact that he was refusing drugs and killing off the orderlies and raping nurses ........not much about him is in here." Suigetsu said

"That Raiga was an odd one." Kisame said

"I have to say the same." Naruto said

"I thought he was an idiot." Suigetsu said

"He was an ANBU pretty much ...I'm positive that he'll be able to get back into shape again." Madara said

Hinata stood up, unlike the last time they saw her this time she was in regular clothing, her outfit consisted of, long black boots that went up to her thighs, black skin tight shorts, and a purple halter top that had a sweetheart neck line, her long black hair was now like her old senseis in layers and messy. "Well it looks like Tayuya was in the same programs, and was placed in the same institute at the same time as them too. She's twenty two now, five-five, eye color indescribable - it says here that she claims quote _' That smartass shodow bitch killed me when I was in the second stage of my curse seal and now I because of him I have these scary fucking eyes still' _they don't know where her body was found but she was transfered from the institute too a place called Eien ni Kurai three months after the invasion, supposedly she didn't like the way people looked at her so she killed anyone who looked at her .......it says her that she has an anger problem as well ......she's killed a few of the other people that were locked down there ... & she's been raped a few times-

"The way she acted when we saw her was plain out scary." Karin sqeeked.

"Yes but we need her she was one of the strong ones as well." Naruto said

"So we're gonna keep them all-

"- We haven't even finished lets us finish before we go assuming things." Naruto cut off

"But we already know your gonna say yes to her so why read her file?" Kakashi said

"I'm curious to see what it says." Naruto replied as he opened the file.

"Haruno Sakura age twenty two- height four eleven- did she shrink?" Naruto asked allowed

"Please continue." Pein said

"Ah where was I ......hair color pink- eye color green- location found, unknown- says her she was captured two months before the invasion ......and then as soon as they won she was placed down in that place. Also it says that she has seals unlike the others all placed on her by Ryuu ......they are to keep her from going hungry, and her chakra is sealed but she's somehoiw found a way to build up more chakra in her system, the seal also allows her to heal any wounds from the inside out, and sickeness, she can't use chakra on the outside of her body only on the inside in otherwords. She put up struggles when they tried to sedate her for the first month, after a while she didn't care ......she sings outloud alot, and she never sleeps ....... she's beens raped by many of the gaurds, and also by Ryuu." Naruto said in a hushed voice.

"Well we already know the answer to her now lets read the rest of these files." Madara said as he threw more files onto the table.

* * *

Ryuu sat on the floor indian style, his orange eyes were closed as he concentrated on meditating, he let out a sigh of fustration, and his eyes opened, he looked around the room and stopped at one of the boxes. Standing up he walked over and opened it, he didn't know why he never got rid of the stuff that was here before but now he sort of knew why. Picking up a picture he stared at it.

There she was at the rip age of fifteen, even then she was still beautiful, Her pink hair was short back then and she wore a chunnins vest, as she hugged her sensei and her supposed sister like friend. She looked so happy, the happiest he'd ever seen her, actually he'd never seen her really smile that way at all. He smirked as he remembered the first time he saw her.

**-Flash Back-**

_He watched as some of their fellow men dropped a large scroll into the middle of the clearing, it was time for them to finally see if the creation was a success. He backed away a bit as he watched many other men begin to do the proper seals cutting themselves as they did every single handsign. This jutsu, this thing had no chakra .... and in order to for it to have chakra, these men would give up their own, they were going to die right now._

_One after one they began to fall to the floor and then finally as the scroll popped open to reveal something so small it could fit in the palm of his hand, it had black fur, big cat like ears, giant blue eyes, a button for a nose, there was no mouth but it still was ......adorable. No opposable thumbs, big feet, a long tail .....this was suppose to be a shapeshifter._

_He walked over to it and bent down to pick it up as soon as he touched it the shape shifters fur began to shed showing off it's smooth pink skin, and he watched as it began to grow in size and weight at an alarming rate. Then finally it began to morph .......and pretty soon it looked human other than the tail._

_He turned to his captain and the man walked over and began to whisper something into the creatures ear, before he stabbed it with a needle filled with white liquid. The shapeshifter eyes closed and then his captain turned around. " Move up to the trees everyone ....you don't want to be close to it when it wakes up." He said._

_Quickly he began to crawl up to the tree tops but stopped when he saw the branches moving in the far east moving and swaying wildly. Then there were the voices, people were talking in codes, he pitied them this was merely a test run to see if the creatures were in proper working order._

_Finally they figures dropped to the clearing and stared at the shape shifter. There were four of them, two males and two women. Hoods, mask the whole nine yards these must be the ANBU he had heard stories about these people must be quiet strong._

_One of the females, he could tell by the shapes of their figure, crouched down to examine the creature her hands glowing green he shapshifter began to hyperventilate & the female stood back up backing away slowly as she did so._

_"What is it?" The heaviest looking of the group asked._

_"I ... I don't know." The girl said_

_In that moment the shapeshifter opened their eyes blue eyes and it growled the most deadly growl anyone had ever heard. Another one of the smaller figures was about to take a step back but the shapeshifter reached it's long arm out & grabbed her ankle pulling the ANBU down to the floor with them, they transformed into another creature as they did this, a large male lion but its tale remained the same. _

_"TEN TEN!!" One of the other male figures screamed as they ran to the now unvieled girl. She was nothing special light brown colored skin, A soft dark golden brown for her twin buns, and regular brown eyes. No nothing special. _

_She was screaming to for help she was thrashing beneath the lion that was trying to rip her to pieces, while the others tried there best too get the lion away from her. One of the mens hoods came off and he realized then that the world now had nothing to offer when it came to beauty this man was nothing like what he use too see when he was a child. Dark Black hair in the shape of almost a mushroom and the same colored eyes as his hair, big nose. The man kicked and punched & tried too move the lion off the girl but only too fail._

_Finally the heavy one did some kind of justu that caused his hand to grow almost as big as the trees picked the lion flicked the lion out of the way & somewhere into the trees. The mushroom headed one grabbed the girl glacing his hands beneath her knees and her neck as he ran off with her in the trees. He followed the four keeping a good distance as to not get caught & watched as they stopped on a branch and the girl was then placed down on it, and the other female from before crouched and her hands glowed green. _

_"I have to do surgery on her now, it ripped a lung, and also a main artery-_

_"We can't stay here Sakura that thing will get find us eventually." The heavy one said._

_"She'll die on the way back .....I have to do it now!" The unknown female said_

_"We'll gaurd you." The mushroom haired man said_

_The medic as he would call someone in her position turned back to the dying woman and her hands kept glowing that green he wanted too see the face of the person too see if they were as beautiful as they seemed._

_A growl was heard not so far in the distance & it seemed like a feline growl if he could identify, carefully as to go unnoticed he climbed higher to be out of danger, but still stayed in the peramiter that he could see them._

_"Ahh shit!"he heard one of the men scream looking down he found a cheetah jump onto the heavy one attacking it's neck and bringing the now revealed auburn headed man to the ground. The screams that ensuered from the man as its neck was torn into was the something he'd heard long ago from when he was a mushroom haired man tried his best too get the feline off the man but just like before he would not come off._

_Instead the shape shifter shifted once again ..... melting into three large at least eight feet tall blood soaked lions again, they split into three direction, one going back too the aurburn haired man, while the other went too the mushroom head, and the last going too the two females of the squadron._

_The medic created a clone that took care of her predator quickly as she threw the wounded girl onto her shoulder & climbed up the tree, the lion chasing after it the medics foot glowed blue before they hit the animals head making it fall off the tree and hitting the ground._

_The medic placed the girl on the ground as they went too tend too the auburn hair man, the lion long gone an melting back into the other as it attacked the other man. He watched as the medic crouched down feeling for a pulse as they did. He heard a gasp , and what sounded like a choked down sob, the medic then reached up and undid the red headband on the man sliding it into their cloak & then undoing their earrings as well and placing them into the the pocket as well. A scream tore her away from the body turning around he could see the way her body froze at the sight of the man going all out to protect her & the other woman._

_"GAI-KUN GET OUT OF THEIR NOW!" The medic screamed._

_Kun she used the kun suffix indicating that she had affectionate feelings for him, but then if that was true why did the black haired man push her out of the way and grab the brunette as if they were the only things left in the world. The lion ran after the other two completely ignoring the medic, the two fell off the branch and fell hard onto the floor while the lion shifted once again & this time it turned into an extremely long anaconda quickly slithering its way down the trees swallowing the two humans whole. It shifted once again going back to the human form it turned around and stared at the medic before taking a step towards them, the last one standing was the one who tried to save them all. He could feel that this person was crying for those who had just been eaten whole by the creature who still looked as though they hadn't eaten in ages, she was shaking in fear. _

_The shapeshifter then began to circle her, he couldn't understand why she hadn't been attacked like the others, even when she killed one of them it wasn't going after her it was going after the other girl she was trying to heal. Why was she the only one standing, he could see in the animals eyes that they wondered the exact thing what was keeping them from killing her. Finally the medic reached for their hood and pulled it down revealing long blush colored locks, milky peach colored skin, and the greenest eyes he's ever seen._

_A woman with the same hair & eyes, flush pressed against his own wearing nothing more than a tan colored strapless tube bra & the same colored panties kissing his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her body dripping wet with hot water from the hotsprings they were bathing in. This image from his dreams of his childhood flashed before his eyes as he stared at the woman who was an uncanning resemblance of the woman from his dreams. Could this be his dream woman he dreamt of even before the village was destroyed?_

_The shapshifter finally tried to to attack pouncing onto the girl who fell onto the ground with a hard thud, when the dust around them cleared Ryuu found that the shapeshifter was pinning the pink haired girl between themselves & the earth. Time seemed to have freezed as they stared at each other, Ryuu could only watch he couldn't help but wonder why the creature had not killed the ANBU she was their enemy at the moment. Yet he was glad at the same time that because she was his dream girl & he wanted her alive .......he needed her alive. Her hands glowed blue and he could only gap as she punched the shapeshifter off of her and into one of the trees, she was insanely strong if she could throw something that big that far. She jumped up into the trees and began to run, the creature slowly got up and ran after wheh it was in arms length from her it stretched its arms and grapped her foot causing her to fall face first and hit the branch. She groaned in pain and screamed as she was dragged down the tree trying her best to grab hold of something._

_The female kicked and kicked as she tried to get the creature away from her but atlast she gave up, allowing the creature to drag her back to the ground. She was dropped ungracefully to the ground and the shapeshifter hovered over her._

_"Why can't I kill you?" The shapeshifter finally spoke, their was a soft & feminine._

_It grabbed the girls chin and stared her down as it spoke again. "What is keeping me from eating you like I did the other two?" It asked_

_There was silence. " ......Could it be that unlike the other I cannot kill you because you are already dead somehow?" The shapshifter asked_

_The creature leaned down and inhaled her scent. "Yes that's it, you've already died ......I cannot kill what is already dead." He continued_

_"P-p-pl-ea-ease l-let m-me-me g-go." The girl stutter out._

_"Hmmmm ......I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I cannot do that, you are a complete puzzle of riddles that I wish to figure out, perhaps if you give me permission to pluck at your mind then maybe, just maybe I can find what it is that has killed you already." It spoke._

_shuffling in the distance & Ryuu turned too find his leader heading his way, the older man stopped before him & spoke. "Get the creature, & dispose of the girl, we don't need any witnesses." He said before he turned back around. Ryuu turned his attention back to the girl & the shapeshifter to find that the creature had ripped open her cloak throwing it to the floor leaving her in her ANBU uniform with the long pants and the tight black shirt and front plate. _

_The girl eyes were red from crying her tears leaving trails on her cheeks as she tried to fight back, her hands glowed green again and the she aimed a hit at the shapeshifter again, only this time the thing caught her wrist. She seemed to have been shocked although that state of surprise passed as she smiled a smile that could freeze hell, that chakra that glowed around her hand flattened as her smile widened and he could only watch in mute fascination as the creature quickly let go of the girl & tumbled away from her, their wrist, palms, & upper hands began turning a disgusting purple as if it lost circulation in their hands, but that wasn't the part that captivated him, no what caught him in her spell was the look of pure glee that sparkled in her eyes as she watched the hands fall off. The shapeshifter falling to the ground as they screeched in pain, while the girl fell as well out of pure fatigue. He hopped down from the tree branch he was on & onto the warm earth, walking towards the shapeshifter he watched as it went back too it's original form, the dainty look but its tail remained the same glowing form long and glittering, & it's arms were still gone. He grabbed a metal container out of his pocket and picked up the small creature placing it in the cylinder, turning around he walked over to the girl, her cloak torn to shreds a few feet away from her, her skin was badly bruised & scratched up. Kneeling down he stared at the young woman lying unconsious before him, he should get rid of her .......his dream girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Still though she was the only one that the critter couldn't kill, & no one was around other than him to hear why, so no one would know what had been talked about earlier. He could tell his leader, giving them a reason too keep her alive, there could be more like her, which could ruin their plans. So they would have too keep her alive so they, he could fond out if there were more like her. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do._

_He scooped her up and her eyes fluttered open slowly, ametrine gem colored eyes meet emerald gem colored eyes causing his movements too cease._

_"G-g-gai-k-ku-kun y-you l-l-loved h-her di-di-did-n't y-y-you?" She asked in a hushed voice._

_She thought he was that black haired man, he didn't see how she would ever mix up he and that man, they were completely different looking in all ways. Although it wasn't her fault she was tired and from what he could tell by the paleness of her skin she was dangerously low in chakra, usually when that happened peoples minds would become fuzzy._

_"Why did Kami-sama push you out of heaven tenshi?" Ryuu asked as he pushed a pink lock out of her face._

_Her lovely green eyes began too flutter close again and this time she really did fall unconsious, Ryuu stood up and walked away, he'd finally got his dream girl, and he wasn't going let anybody take her away from him._

**-End Flashback-**

Placing the picture back in the box Ryuu backed away, every action he'd ever made from that day on had been based around her, for his selfishness. She was everything he'd ever want in a woman, a wife, a love, but he unfortunately screwed up any chance of having that perfect life with her, he'd stupidly left the door cracked open not caring to check if it was shut right or not, ignorantly forgetting too put the sound proof justu on the room, not bother too check if she was truly asleep before he left the bed, the room. Had he not been lost in his high she would still be with him, he would have a reason to get rid of those woman that did nothing for him but mock him, disrespect him, fuck him, he'd have a reason too kill those things people called his children.

He could've had children with her by now, they could've been happily married by now, she could've been by his side, her smile, her mind, her body, everything that was hers could've been his. She though did not care if he would've killed them all or not, because she was disusted with men that slept with other woman when they knew there was a woman waiting at home for them.

If it wasn't for those men before him she may have allowed it too slide, albeit if that were the case she would have probably kept her eyes on him at all times, which he wouldn't have minded because he would keep his eyes on her as well, seeing as she was possibly the only woman in the world he actually really wanted.

He sighed as he walked over to the window & sat down on the sill, how badly he missed her, everything about her he missed, the smell of her hair, the alluring fragrance she always seemed to have. Her feathery soft skin, that amazing smile, that glow she always had on her whenever she was teaching & learning. There was no doubt in his head that if he did not see her face soon he would go mad, that's all he wanted too do was see her, that's all he had been capable of doing for the last two years and a half. Touching her could possibly worsen her condition and his as well, had he known the outcome of the last & first time he'd ever taken her forhimself he would've never done it he would have never put her through such pain and suffering. They would not have the what ifs in their heads right now, she wouldn't be as sick as she was right now.

The only thing right now that actually made him feel better about himself was the fact that for the heartbreak that Hatake Kakashi had caused her he probably caused him and his bitch more hearbreak with the lose of their child, he out of all people should know what it feels like to have your unborn child ripped away before it even had a chance to have its first breath of air ....... he'd done the same thing to his and Sakuras unborn baby.

* * *

Green eyes narrowed at a short bald headed fat man before them.

"Did you not hear me girl?" He asked as he motioned for his gaurds to come.

"I heard you yes but I do not see why I am being banned." The pink haired woman said

"It's cause your a cheater, & you've taken away all my costomers money." The short man said

Sakura wanted too choke the casino owner she truly wanted too, these men were actually retaliating against her & her winnings, why couldn't people stop being so greedy. She sighed, this was the twelth casino that refused to let her play this was the last place to go too, seemed as though she'd just have too create some clones so she could play them at once and quickly leave town.

"Listen how about we make a deal, you let me play one last time & whatever winnings I make I'll give you thirty five percent." Sakura said as she began too do the handseals for the bushin justu.

The casino owners eyes gleamed he knew she won alot of money all the time so making thirty percent was actually fairly good for him seeing as usually they only get about ten percent off all their other costomers. Not too mention if she hit up all twelve casinos at the same time and gave each casino ownder thirty percent of what she won it really wouldn't matter because she had all the other money too herself.

"Deal but just this once and your gone." He said as he moved aside.

Sakura smiled as she walked into the building.

* * *

**THUMP**

Naruto watched as Madara dropped the manilla folders onto the table.

"Are you happy now Hokage-sama me & my men all did the exams you wished for us too do, and filled out all the paper work as well." He hissed out.

Naruto smirked it seemed threatening too call Sakura back was working seeing as just that little threat would cause Madara too bend at his every will. He actually wanted too what he could get the old man too do when Sakaura was here, he had the feeling he could get the man to put on a geisha dress and eat two hundred bowls of ramen swalling down his puke as he did so.

"Oh trust me I'm very happy right now, especially since you just gave me yours & your mens information I've always wanted since I first found out about you all." Naruto said as he leaned against the table

"I bet you are." Madara said

"I wonder where Sakura is right now?" Naruto asked himself outloud.

"Sakura is curently getting some shopping done." Ino said as she read the scroll that one of Katsuyas children had given to her about five minutes ago.

"She's shopping ...... isn't she suppose to be training & getting back into shape?" Sasuke asked

"Oh shut it Sasuke what she's suppose to be doing is getting better & from what I have ready from her letters she's doing just that." Anko said

"Anko nobody asked for you too be here." Shizune said as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Will you girls please not start your damn bickering today it gets awfully annoying quiet fast." Sasori said

"You have no right too tell me what I can & can not do." Ino said

"Ino don't annoy the man today, the two of you fight like a married couple."Yamato said

Naruto nodded his head in agreement ever since the first day Ino & Sasori meet the two could not stop arguing and it was not the arguing he would do with Deidara or the arguing she would do with Shizune but it was their own argument. Yamato had been right on the spot when he said they fought like a married couple and the sad thing was she was with him not the odd puppeter, but with the odd ex-ANBU captain. The man had no quarlms with this though because he never let Ino out of his sight, which wasn't surprising because she was pregnant with their first child, but the weird thing was, was that Akasuna no Sasori actually looked like he enjoyed the arguments with the blonde he'd even heard that Deidara guy & the Hoshigakis wife talking about how he was fascinated by her pregnancy and how she was going through it.

That scared him.

"Hokage-sama, someones here too speak with you." He heard his lovers voice say as she slid into the room.

"Let them in." He said as he watched Hinata slid the screen open wider his eyes widened when he saw a little boy with blonde hair & blue eyes walk into the room wearing his frog patterened pajamas as he sleepily rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more.

"Tousan I had a dream about Obasan." He said sleepily as he walked into the room not noticing the other people staring at him.

"He's a minature you." Naruto heard Sasuke say.

The mini him walked over and sat down in his lap as he kept on mumbling about how he had a dream of his Obasan. "Kazu-kun I think your gonna have to go right now I'm sort of busy with our gue-

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He heard Hinata yell from across the room.

The temperature seemed too drop when everyone heard her yell, they all stopped in their actions and stiffened in place as they put all their attention on the three of them.

"You will not send your son back to his room right now he has had yet too spend anytime with you since our guest have arrived and it would not do any harm for him too be around because he could learn many, many things by being around these people, so you will not have him leave. Do you understand." Hinata growled out

Naruto wanted to say something he really did but he knew it would be useless to try too change the womans mind because she had the best point. Even if Madara tried anything he could always snitch him out to Sakura, actually seeing how close Sakura and Kazuhiko were he had a feeling she'd feel the change and come running right back and kill the person that dared mess with her nephew.

"Fine." He said as he wrapped his arms around the child holding him as tightly and close as he could.

Hinatas mood seemed too change quiet quickly as she smiled brightly and walked away from him whistling happily to herself as she walked out of the room.

"Well I think I now know why you are so much more disciplined." Sasuke said as he whistled

"Someones whipped." Madara said

" ..........You can't blame him though I'm sure Hyuga-san is quiet violent if she does not get her way." Pein said

Naruto sighed he hated remembering the fact that Hinata & Kazuhiko did not carry his name he may have been given the name Hokage but never had he been given the ceremony to becoming a hokage so he could not marry her or any others at that.

"Tousan its just a name." Kazu mumbled.

He smiled his son probably was still asleep and yet he knew exactly what he needed to hear. Things were different now, his hopes and dreams were different now. His child wasn't giong to get too be with Sasukes and Sakuras children because they didn't have an together. Sakura probably may not even be capable of having children, and Sasukes son was not what he wanted for his own, & he wasn't going to talk with Itachi about coupling Mana with his son, the guy would probably gut him alive.

No such dreams were crushed.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke asked

Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuke hard did he just ask if he could see his son? He knew the Uchiha was not blind so he was positive he could see him.

"Naruto I meant can I get a good look at him." Sasuke rephased.

Why did he want that the first day he was here he had been insulting his son, did he just realize he had breed a better child than even he could? He stood up with Kazuhiko in his arms and walked over to his former comrade placing the sleeping boy in his arms.

"So this is your legacy?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah that's my legacy." Naruto said

Naruto could feel Madara & Itachis chakra flare as they activated their sharingans to look at his son, he wondered if they would be able to see it.

"Naruto-kun ...why does your son have two different chakras?" Itachi asked.

* * *

**Wow well that took quiet a long time too update but there it is, next chapter will be filled with some juicy things. hope yall enjoyed this**

**Thanks for the reviews**

OkamiKunoichi21

lilymoonflower

wateveruwannacallme

laynaboo

StrawberryPockyx3

BlackOnyx83


	10. Simple Conversations

_"Naruto-kun ...why does your son have two different chakras?" Itachi asked._

Naruto smiled sadly at the question, why did Kazuhiko have two chakras, because he was cursed with the Uzumaki blood.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sai asked

Naruto blinked. "Yes I'm fine." he replied as he stared at Sasuke with Kazuhiko in his arms, he'd always wanted too see Kazuhiko being held by his best friend. He walked over too his chair and sat down and began to speak softly. "It's the Kyubis." He said quietly.

The room fell silent, just the word alone could make people stop in their tracks. "How is it possible I could have sworn that you nearly turned during our fight in the forest." Sasuke asked.

" .....It turns out that the Kyubi broke a piece of himself off of me and fused its chakra with one of my eggs ......when Hinata-chan had been in pregnancy nearly everyday she had collapsed, when Sakura did the check up she found out that the reasons for this was because Hinata was not from the same bloodline as me, so her body was reacting too the Kyubis chakra that fused with Kazuhiko, the chakra is like a poison for anyone other than me, Kazuhiko & Sakura." He explained

"Then how is it that Hyuga-san is still alive?" Pein asked

"She survived because she had promised never too leave me & I promised the same, she survived the birthing because she wanted to be the one too be with me and care for out child, she survived out of pure unadulterated will." Naruto replied.

"So Kazuhiko-kun is like you then?" Madara asked.

"Very." Naruto replied

"So does he know he holds part of the Kyubi in him?" Sasuke asked

"Hai, Hinata, Sakura, & Me had talked about how we would tell him because we made a promise at his birth that we would not keep it hidden from him like they did with me. So we came to the agreement of telling him on his fifth birthday." Naruto replied.

"Does he know about the Kyubi and it's history?" Sasori asked.

"Of course he does we made him study about it before we ever told him, so his reaction was expected." Naruto said

" .....Does he know that you carry the Kyubi as well?" Sasuke asked

" He does."

"You don't keep secrets from him do you?" Itachi asked

" ....... Just one but I'm sure he'll forgive me later for it."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde haired child, it was sad that the kid was cursed with such a thing, Naruto was a good person who never deserved such a burden. Yes his old teammate may have been annoying too him but the same went with Sakura, and Kakashi, he wouldn't doubt it if they thought he was annoying in some way or another. The team seven he remembered was truly no more.

That was all thanks too, genocide, love, betrayel, hate, sex, goals, revenge, demons, & power.

Sasuke stood up and walked over too Naruto handing the blue eyes child too his blue eyed father. "I'm quiet impressed Naruto for the first time you actually didn't screw something up." He said with a smirk.

Narutos face turned red and he knew right there that the old Naruto was still alive, meaning that somewhere deep _deep_ down the old Sakura was still alive. Maybe just maybe things would all go back to the way they used too be, his eyes rolled to the side too look at Kakashi and Shizune, okay so not all things would go back to normal but hopefully some would.

"Naruto-kun I know you don't like bringing up this subject but are you or are you not going to participat-

-You're here and alive aren't you?" Naruto asked Madara

"Very well then perhaps you can tell us how we can get the others too help as well." Madara asked

Pein folded his hands together placing his chin on them for support. "We need all of the five nations too help take down the Orchiru Tenshi." He said

"I can tell you all for a fact that Suna will help us out without any questi-

"They didn't give any reply." Kakazu said

"Who did you give the invitation to?" Kakashi asked

"The Godaime Kakzekage." Suigetsu said

Naruto grinned. "Well then once he finds out that we're helping he'll have no choice but too except." He said cheekily.

"Were there any survivors in Amegakure?" Sai asked

The room fell silent at the mention of the rebellious village. Konan was the one too speak up. "Ame, Taki, Kusa, & Oto were completely destroyed in the war." She said silently.

" .... The Orchiru Tenshis army were that big huh?" Naruto asked.

"If they were so big how did we not see them coming?" Ino asked.

Itachi then spoke. "It wasn't that their army was big Ame, Taki, Kusa, & Oto were taken out a day before the five nations were, and for us not seeing them coming that is our own fault, had we stopped and actually taken the time too look around us instead of focusing on each other we would have noticed these things." He said

"He's right." Pein said

" ...yeah he is." Naruto said.

" ...... But what about that .....thing that attacked Konoha ....how did we not see that?" Ino asked.

Pein lifted a brow before he spoke. "What thing?"

Sai was the one too speak this time. "Before the Orchiru Tenshi came into the village, some sort of fire creature came in and took out a third of the village."

"A fire creature?" Hidan asked.

"It could nearly pass for a human although it had this long tail that was nothing but fire." Shikamaru said

"Really now?" Madara asked as he looked at Pein.

* * *

**The victims mind will be isolated into another part of the brain where they will have no control over their body, or be able too see hear, feel, or even smell what's happening on the outside world. While the enforcer will hear the involuntary screams of the body and watch as the skin slowly burns away. Many that have executed the Souseiki Hifu have been said to say that the victims of its power have been known too sometimes have their eyes unconsciously opened during the performance, and that their bodies also literally scream in agony.**

**Souseiki Hifu will sometimes alter the body's appearance dependin-**

-Excuse me miss." A gentle voice said from behind the pink hair woman-child.

The large old leather bound book was all but slammed shut while Sakura jumped up onto her feet and quickly turned around, the back of her asymmetrical tan colored skirt swaying as she did so. Her hand quickly went flat against the middle of her chest where her heart was located.

"Oh sorry dear I did not mean too scare you like that." The older woman said.

Sakura shook her head. "It's quiet alright ma'am I was a bit too consumed in my readings. when I should have been listening to my surroundings." She said. The older woman smiled and Sakura then took her time too look her over.

She was at least in her early forties, long curly blonde hair, and sunkissed colored skin, honey eyes, she wore a yellow silk turtle neck dress ...like the kind that they used too were in the midevil times. Didn't surprise her much, with how the economy was and the Orchiru Tenshi wiping shinobi from the face of the earth people began too see that shinobis had been the best thing for the money businesses.

"Miss." The woman said

Sakura blinked again. "Yes." She replied carefully.

The woman smiled, and Sakura wanted to cry at that moment, the blonde even had the same smile as Tsunade. It was warm, caring, and very reserved for the lost soles in the world. The older woman walked over too the small table she'd been reading on.

"Interesting reading selection." She said as she picked up the heavy book from the table and into her arms. She turned, walking towards the bookshelf that Sakura had grabbed the book from.

"Are you an Orchiru Tenshi?" The woman asked as she slid the book into the shelf.

"No." Sakura said as she watched the woman wearily.

"Really now ....then tell me how is it you knew how too take off the lock that the book had on?" The book keeper asked.

Sakura looked back to the desk too see that the small black string that had been pretty much glued onto the book. "Your a shinobi aren't you?" The woman asked.

"I was a shinobi." Sakura said

"So my suspicions were correct then." The blonde said.

Sakura turned her head back around to look at the woman with a lifted brow. "You and the others you came with are the talk of the town, ever since the Orchiru Tenshi invasion the economy has become so bad too the point that people stopped traveling because passports cost too much, and because the travelers stopped coming, many businesses that depend on tourist closed down. And then nobody ever wins at the casinos twice in a row, especially a woman .......especially a woman with all kinds of money. So when you and the others came here, and you guys began too have people make you clothes, and pretty much by the Hotel for yourselves, and go grocery shopping nearly every hour of the day, it looks kinda suspicious .....so I figured you were either an Orchiru Tenshi or a shinobi." The woman explained.

"Oh." Sakura said as she followed the woman out of the book room and into a small room that was an office.

"Ever since the Orchiru Tenshi invaded, slowly people have been going broke, due to the fact that the shinobi population being annihilated. They were our clienteles, weather it was for pleasing them, cooking for them, rooming them, clothing them, or even healing them, we always depended on them for our businesses. And now all of them are gone." The woman said as she sat down in the chair behind the desk.

Sakura sighed she didn't know things were that bad. But then again she should of seen it coming, shinobi did bring in all of buissness all around the world.

"And now anyone who's ever used chakra, or has anything with chakra have these stupid bands on us from keeping us from using the chakra, or even the accessories." The woman said as she slid down her turtle neck too show her the black band on her neck.

"You have a chakra suppressor." Sakura said.

"Hai .....I used too heal a long time ago .....that's why I have so many healing books as you can tell, they placed those bands on them so no one can get into them." The woman said.

Sakura walked over to the woman and slid behind her. The band on her was just like the band on the book it was pretty much melted into her skin so that she couldn't tare it out without killing herself. Bringing her thigh up she leaned a bit and got a kunai out, the woman sucked in a breath. "Don't worry this will only hurt a bit." Sakura said before she lifted the woman hair and dug the blade into the smooth skin under the black line.

* * *

Hinata walked around the darkening dead village, she watched as all the children under fifteen ran to go back home, the underground village that had been made so long ago. She sighed ever since the Akatsuki showed up she and Kazuhiko had been seeing less and less of Naruto, no she couldn't be mad at him because he had the best reason for not spending time with them, but it was hard not too point out that he needed too make time for them as well. Yet she knew that he was trying his hardest too make time for them but the fact was he was really trying too get things going with the Akatsuki.

Well tonight was the meteor shower maybe her and Kazuhiko could make a wish on one of them so that when this war did come to an end, it would be there side that came up victorious. It wasn't hard too convince Naruto to allow Kazuhiko to watch the storm but, it was that look he'd given her that made her wish that Kazuhiko was older so she wouldn't constantly have too fight with her love.

She turned the corner and found herself walking towards her blue eyed partner, his blonde hair swayed in the gentle breeze, she could only wonder what he was thinking about. The way he just stood there staring out into the village gates.

"Naruto-kun." She said

He turned his head slightly to look at her and then he smile slightly before he turned fully and walked towards her. "Hey Hinata-chan." He said gently as he encased her in his arms.

"Wow somebody's lovable this evening." Hinata said as she poked him in the chest. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey where's Kazu-kun?" He asked as he pulled back from her slightly.

"He's getting ready. I told him too meet me on the roof of the temple on the north side of the village." She said simply

"You left him alone?!" Naruto said slightly panicked.

Hinata pulled out of his embrace putting her hand on her hip and she poked her man with her pointer finger, pushing him just a bit. "Do not question my actions, I am the smarter one between us. and I am also his mother, I know if he's safe and if he's not so don't even try." She said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine."He said

"Are you going to watch the meteor shower with us or would you like to be alone?" Hinata asked.

" ...... I'll be nearby." He said.

Hinata nodded her head before she turned around, she understood, and she wasn't bothered at all, this was his and Sakura thing, this was the one thing they always watched together. just like she and Sakura always used to fight on the water, and only Sakura and her did it together, she never shared the experience with anyone else, not even Naruto. Besides she had the blonde boy all to herself there was no reason to go all jealous over something so trivial.

Stopping in her tracks she turned back around and jumped onto him, her lips capturing his in a passionate chaste kiss, pulling back from him she watched as he broke out in a grin as he spoke. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked

She giggled "Have a nice time." She said before she once again turned and walked away.

* * *

Naruto watched as Hinata walked away from him, a small smile on his face, no matter how strict, and bossy she'd become he could never stop loving her, and he could never tell her that he missed the old, stuttering, shy girl he'd grown up with. There was no need to miss her, she was still with him, she just merely broke out of her shell, showing her true colors, and she deserved to, he wouldn't deny her what she wished because she never denied him anything. Not once did the woman ever say she didn't like the fact that at one time him and Sakura spent at the most ninety percent of their time together, and a good twenty percent alone.

Not once did she ever give him the impression that she was jealous, not once did she ever give him the impression that she was suspicious of what they were doing, he couldn't cheat on her, no not her, she was his everything, she was the only person that had ever noticed him when nobody else did, albeit, she had been extreamely shy back then, but the fact was, was that she noticed him. She went through the bravest pregnancy anyone could go through, she lived for him, breathed for him, did everything for him and Kazuhiko. Never would he ever allow himself to hurt her in any form or way, thus the reason why he listened to everything she said, he didn't care if everyone else thought he was whipped or whatever they wanted too call it, he could care less he loved her and would do anything for her, and she was the same way with him.

* * *

Sakuras bloody fingers went over bone that she had dug out of the book keepers neck, it was in the shape of the infinity sign. She once again felt around her thigh and pulled out a black lighter, she didn't know why she'd bought the thing, but she was glad she did, it was useful when she was wanting too use up all her chakra.

Her finger glowed blue and she switched the lighter on, putting it right up against the bone, watching as the bone began too darken to an ugly brown, it was only a minute later when the bone finally shatter into her hand, turning into soft white dust in her palm.

The blonde book keeper gasped, Sakura watched in fascination as the black material swiveled out of her skin and onto the floor like a snake until it finally just stopped, like it had dropped dead.

_'It works ....... who would have thought.' _She thought to herself.

**'Those theifs.' **Her inner said

Quickly she placed her fingers above the neck wound and began to heal it.

"So your a healer as well." The blonde said

" ....I was." Sakura replied softly

"I would ask who you are .......but seeing as you knew how too undo that thing, I'm guessing you were ...are pretty high on the food chain." The book keeper said

Sakura didn't reply, she didn't need too seeing as when she looked up from the ground she heard a jingle as the door opened and watched as Haku walked into the office. No matter how badly he looked so feminine he was still able too maintain some sort of masculinity. And the clothes he wore were the main things that gave way to his gender, he wore a khaki colored v-neck wife-beater, with a brown elbow length sweater, that didn't have any buttons or zippers too close it, and long black slacks, all in all, you could see that he was a man by the way he dressed.

"Oi you have too come see this." He said softly as he pulled her away from the book keeper

"Have a nice day." Sakura said as she was being dragged out, she could see the woman smirk.

"You know we've been looking for you everywhere." Haku said as he continued too drag the pink haired woman down the dirt road, that was filled with civilians.

"Gomen nasai I needed too do some research on some medical stuff." Sakura replied gently.

"Don't apologize to me, I could care less about what you've been up to, it's Tayuya who's the annoyed one, I know you can take care of yourself and all but I just get sick of hearing her continue too talk when she's pissed off at someone." Haku said as they walked up too the Hotel they'd been staying at for the last couple of months.

Sakura continued too allow herself too be dragged through the building until they made it too their sweet, upon walking into the room she went straight for the french doors that separated the living room and the bedroom.

"You know your looking a bit thin there ......have you been eating right?" Haku asked before she could open the doors.

Sakura bowed her head, of course she hadn't been eating right, she was busy doing research, always at the casinos, and she was taking care of their health, when did she have the time to actually take care of herself?  
"Of course I've been eating right." She replied softly before she opened the doors and walked in, closing them behind her, locking them securely. sliding the gold curtains shut.

Slipping off her heels , she walked over the the armoir pulling out a black sweat pants and a black spaghetti strap camisole that was lined with lace, she then pulled out a matching black hoodie. pulling out a white towel she then reached behind her back undoing the bow she did to keep the top part of the dress together, she slid the one strap off and then slipped out of the skirt of the dress, wearing only panties and a bra she grabbed the towel and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Pein and Madara walked down the darkening empty streets, making their way towards one of the three abandoned temples, with the rest of the Akatsuki and Hawk right behind them.  
"How did we miss such vital information?" Madara asked.

"Is it possible that during the information gathering we merely dismissed the subject thinking we already heard it before or already knew it." Itachi said

"Still though, do you think the other villages were attacked the same way?" Madara asked

"It is possible." Sasuke said

"If so then the Orchiru Tenshis army is bigger than we thought." Sasori said

"Either way our questions will be answered." Madara said.

They walked up the steps of the temple and opened the doors walking into the darkened room. Sasuke began to do the signs for a fire jutsu and instantly he put his hand on the wall, lighting all the candles in the temple at once. Walking further into the room they found the Takusan lying on the floor feigning sleep.

" ......I smell dinner." Takusan said as they opened their eyes and licked their lips.

"Unfortunately Takusan-

"You are not my dinner I know, I know ........when will you feed me immortal?" Takusan asked Madara.

Madara looked to Sasori, said red head pulled out a scroll from his cloak, unrolling it, and then did the correct sign and in a puff of smoke three corpses laid on the ground. Takusan scoffed.

"Bribery eh? ..........hmmm I wonder what you want too know? ... could you be wanting to know about where I come from?" They asked.

"Takusan." Pein growled.

"Ah Rinnegan I did not see you there ......you seem smaller." Takusan said

"Takusan, you know what we wish to know so give us our answers." Pein said

Takusan pouted. "You all are no fun .... Enigma was funner then everyone in here out together." He said as he stood up too his full height which was a good eight feet and five inches.

" ..........I am merely a prototype. ..........there are at least twenty three more creatures, all of us are different." They continued.

"What do you mean by different?" Pein asked.

Takusan smiled showing his fangs, and his dark crimson eyes gleamed with amusement. "Well take you Akatsuki for instance you are all the same because you are all rogue-nin, and you are all human, but what makes you all different?" They asked

"We all come from different countries." Sasuke said.

Takusan nodded his head. "Exactly ....each creature was made for each country .....for instance the Kyubi told you about how the fire country had the fire creature Kouen-chan, she was made specifically the fire country." They explained

"Wait the fire creature was a girl?" Konan asked

"Yes she was a she ......each creature is a different gend-

"What are yo-

"I am neither, I am both." Takusan finished as their smile turned into a playful one.

* * *

"Sakura-san come look." Haku said as he barged into the now unlocked room, Sakura was sitting on the bed Indian style writing in a scroll. with books all around her, she looked up from her reading with tired eyes.

"Give me a second." She replied

Haku nodded and closed the french doors knowing she liked her privacy.

Sakura on the other hand did a few hand signs and watched as the black words she'd just writtened disappeared, rolling up the parchment she began to close the reast of the books, folding the corners of pages to not lose her place in the books. Sliding off the bed she grabbed her black hoodie and slipped it on zipping it up halfway, she then grabbed a rubberband and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Opening the french doors she was pulled by the arm and pulled out onto the balcony, she sky was a beauttiful dark purple and black, while the moon was bright soft orange, the stars were just as bright, and it was beautiful.

"It's a new moon." She said softly as she leaned on the balcony railing.

"You know what new moon stand for?" Haku asked

"A new beginning." Sakura answered.

"You think it's true?" He asked

" ...... I honestly don't know the answer to that."

_twenty minutes later ........._

Sakura stood on the balcony alone, staring out at the beautiful sky, the sparkling stars, the now pitch black sky, and the new moon, the pretty soft orange glow the sky was so gorgeous at the moment. She sighed were new moons truly the sign of new beginnings? She did not know, she'd seen many new moons, and never before was it a new beginning. She watched the sky with those thought in mind, and then suddenly something flew across the sky, and then there was another, and slowly another and more continued after that.

Shooting stars? No that was impossible, a meteor shower, that was possible. Sakura smiled had it been that long already, nearly four years since she made that promise with Naruto. This was their thing, this was her promise, she'd save this moment for him. She wondered if he was watching as well.

* * *

Naruto sat in the windowsill of the abandoned temple on the north side of the village, he could feel Kazuhiko and Hinatas chakra on top of his, they were sitting on the roof watching this beautiful sight. He sighed at least she was still alive. His sister, and his brother were survivors that's all he could be glad for at the moment.

* * *

Sakura smiled she knew he was watching he wouldn't forget a their thing, this beautiful experience, he never forgotten anything about her, and she was so happy.

_Now you been holding me down_

_For such a long time now  
From back then to now in my story  
Straight from the hood  
You've always been there for me_

_And you had my back when they  
Back when everybody said I wasn't anything  
It was you that kept me holding on  
No matter what was going on  
So whatever you need I got you

* * *

_

**Naruto**

Sakura may not have been there for him from the start but she was after they became a family, and she was always helping him even though she favored Sasuke more she was always there for him. Like Hinata she never asked for anything in return she was just a faithful friend, a sister that he'd never had, and no matter what he'd always have her back.

* * *

**Sakura**

_Now my loyalty will always be  
With you if you just promise me  
That you'll stay real just like you are  
Cuz baby you don't have to change no..._

_You dont know how much you mean to me  
Whenever your down you know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation, boy I'm gon' hold you down _

* * *

**Naruto**

Nobody truly understood why he was so protective of them but he wasn't going to explain, it was merely a waist of time, he allowed people to think he was cheating on Hinata because she and Sakura knew the truth. Besides he stopped seeing Sakura like that long ago, he highly doubted that she even had feelings like that for him now, especially since everything happened.

* * *

**Sakura**

_So remember this whenever I call  
We go back too far, we been through it all  
Even though, we haven't spoken so long  
Ain't nothing change, not a damn thing baby _

* * *

**Naruto**

Nothing could or would ever tear him and Sakura apart, if anything ever tried to again he'd destroy the threat, he wouldn't allow her to be taking away like that ever again. No not when he finally got her back, he knew she was the same, he could feel it. She put on a tough act still but she was still the same old Sakura underneath it.

* * *

**Sakura**

_So I don't care about the situation  
I'ma ride for you  
If there's a complication  
Cuz everytime you had my back and all  
When we were young  
_

_Now my loyalty will always be  
With you if you just promise me  
That you'll stay real just like you are_

_Cuz baby you don't have to change_

_You dont know how much you mean to me  
Whenever your down you know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation, boy I'm gon' hold you down _

* * *

Haku leaned against the frame of the french doors that separated the balcony and the living room, listening to Sakura sing, he could only wonder how much deeper her and Narutos friendship went. He knew it wasn't an intimate friendship, anybody could tell that, but it seemed so much more than just friends. He was envious of Naruto though, the blonde probably didn't notice how great he really had it, he was strong, he had people willing too break their backs for him, he had friends, a son, a lover, and most of all ....... he had Sakura.

Over the time they'd been together he'd come too see that if it was up to her, she would have ditched all of them, but Naruto had asked her too take them so she did, if he asked her too kill for him she would, if he asked her to rip her own heart out she would. Supposedly she wasn't involved with him intimately, although it just proved that she was truly a good person too stay beside him the way she did.

Envy was a feeling he wasn't afraid to admit he felt, he'd just be making it worse on himself. He turned away from the sight of Sakura and walked to the front door of the small apartment.

Opening the door, he shut it behind him there was no need to lock it, they basically owned the hotel. Walking down the hall he, he counted the doors.

_512_

_513_

_514_

_515_

_516_

_517_

He stopped when he saw room five eighteen , knocking on it, he heard shuffling as the person moved around the room, the door opened the reveal an angry Tauyuya wearing nothing more than a black bra and matching panties.

"What?!" She snapped

"I need a fix." Haku said as he leaned against the door frame.

She looked at him for a little while with an unreadable twinkle in her eyes. "Come on in." She said as she opened the door further allowing him to enter the small suit she occupied. She closed the door behind them and walked over to the french doors that lead to the bedroom. Opening them she went to the nightstand next to the bed and opened it pulling out small thin leather case.

She sat on the bed and motioned for him to do the same, while unzipping the case. "I've been meaning to try these, supposedly they had Sakura on them when they had us locked up, supposedly there amazing." She said as she pulled out two syringes one for her and one for him.

He laid down on the mattress, and she leaned down grabbing his arm, he could feel the liquid burn into his body and he twitched at the feeling he'd been trying many things lately with the salmon haired woman, but never did any of the things they did have a feeling like this. "What the hell is that." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't know but they had been pumping it into Sakura for three years and it never once killed her so don't worry." Tayuya said as she sat up straight and grabbed the next syringe. she sat against the head board and pushed the needle into her skin, into her vein, pushing down onto the syringe itself, she hissed in pain at the burning sensation she felt when the liquid entered her system.

Haku turned onto his side and watched as she pulled out the needle and threw it in the can next to the bed. Slowly everything began to brighten, began to melt. He blinked and his eyes widened a bit as he looked at Tayuya. She looked like an absolute angel at the moment.

The orange glow from the moon basked the room in a candlelight glow. Her ivory colored skin was now a soft light orange hue, her eyes were a light glowing orange as well, and her hair was orange too. But that wasn't the best part it was her glowing white ethereal wings that caused her too look amazing. He leaned forward and captured her lips, he groaned, he could feel every single piece of soft skin that made up her lips, his hand flew to her thigh rubbing the skin, and he swore this was the best thing in the world he could feel every small pore, every piece of skin. Grabbing a fistful of hair he slid her down beneath him and began to undo her bra.

* * *

Pein threw a dead boar at Takusan as he reentered the temple.

"Can't you bring one back fresh, they don't taste as good when their already dead." Takusan said

"Eat." Pein said as he leaned against one of the walls. he closed his eyes and tried to relax as he leaned his head against the wall.

Takusan took a bite out of the boar, and immediately spit it out. "At least you could've played cat & mouse with it, when the adrenaline has kicked in it makes the blood warm and it taste so much better." They said

"That's nice to know." Pein replied

Takusan put down the boar and stared at Pein. "Eh, Rinnegan you seem a bit moodier than lately, are you sad because you haven't been given a chance to be alone with the woman you find tempting?" Takusan asked

"Quiet." Pein said

"Ah so it is a woman .... what does she look like?" Takusan asked

Pein opened an eye before he closed it. "I thought you knew what type of women I liked." He said

"I do but type is different from looks, you may like a certain type of woman, but not all woman that have the same persona look alike." Takusan explained

Pein opened his eyes again to look at "Why are you so interested?" He asked

"Your the only person that I can hold my blood lust back for, I might as well use it too my advantage, besides being surrounded by alien places, and alien people, a conversation could do me some good, in this hostile situation." Takusan explained

Pein sighed. "It wont matter if she's my type, or what she looks like, with the Kyubi as protective as he is, I'd never even have a chance to have a simple conversation with her, besides there's a chance she might not come back at all." Pein said

He could see Takusan ears twitch a bit before they spoke. "She's gone?" He asked

Pein nodded his head. "Pity I would have loved to have meet her, she seems like someone I would like." Takusan said

"And I would have loved too shake Enigmas hand." Pein replied

"You & I both .....You'd love her Rinnegan she was amazing the way she got me. It wasn't a fancy move or a beautiful jutsu it was simple, but the way she had done it amazed me." Takusan said

"You sound like your in love." Pein said

"And you'd know this how?" Takusan asked as he smirked at Pein

Pein glared at the creature. "Don't worry Rinnegan your secret is safe with me, just as long as you play cat and mouse before you bring my dinner." Takusan said as he waved him off.

Pein nodded, it was odd the relationship he held with the dangerous blood thirsty creature and yet he couldn't stop himself from breaking the bond that he was slowly creating with Takusan. He watched as the shapeshifter tore apart the boar he had captured for him-her, it.

Still though he hated the fact that he could be read by the shapeshifter, he was envious of enigma, to have the ability not to be read like an open book when around the creature, it must of been great. To be able not to be attacked by the creature due to some unusual attraction was a blessing. The woman must have been something in order to catch the shapeshifters attention.

* * *

"Sakura-san." A soft male voice said from behind the pink haired woman that leaned against the balcony rails.

She turned around to find Kimimaro leaning against the door frame. "Hai?" She asked

"What are you doing here?" He asked gently

She knew one of them was gonna ask it but she never thought he'd be the one. He began to speak again. "And please don't tell me your here to train, because if you were then you'd be out there instead of locking yourself away in here with all those books." Kimimaro continued.

"That's the same question I ask myself everyday." Sakura said absent mindlessly

"If you can't find an answer to the question then you shouldn't be here at all."

"It's not that I can't fond an answer it's just that I can't depen on an answer I like." Sakura said as she turned back around leaning against the rails and looking out at the now calm & clear sky.

"Cannot decide ...From what I've seen personally you do not have a split personality." Kimimaro said.

"It's cause I don't." Sakura replied stiffly.

" ....... Ah an inner persona ...correct?" Kimimaro asked

"Am I that easy to read?" Sakura asked back.

"No if you can't make a decision clearly & you don't have a split personality, then you have to have an inner personality."

"Well aint you a smart male." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Have you ever considered combining yourself with her?" Kimimaro asked

"There is no such thing as combining with your inner, you are already one person." Sakura replied

"At least to your understandings right?"

Sakura turned her neck slightly to look at him with a lifted brow. Kimimaro waved a hand in the air. "Orochimarus favorite jutsus were those that were categorized as forbidden, & since I was at one time his prized carcass, I had the privilege of seeing his book or shall I say books of forbidden jutsus. And during this time I actually wanted too help Jugo, but after I died he automatically went to the Uchiha. In doing so he forgot about me ... The knowledge of the jutsu has been useless until now." Kimimaro continued.

"Orochimarus jutsus always have a catch, or at least some kind of sacrifice." Sakura said as she turned her head back to the orange glowing moon.

Kimimaro nodded his head once before he spoke again. "For once Orochimaru created something that works without a sacrifice of people. The catch though is that the stronger person will be the once too live. You see by becoming one means that the stronger one will dominate all thought while the other piece of you will become the barrier for your mind. Ann inner personality is merely a conscious that speaks more that it needs too. Usually it's development is caused when a person has no one too speak to."

"So I'm just losing myself." Sakura said mostly to herself.

" ...... Well in short yes ... but your also gaining a barrier to your mind, nothing & no one can enter it."Kimimaro said

"Ah forgive me, not only would I be losing myself but I'll also be gaining a mind barrier.: Sakura said sourly.

"Think of it this way. Someday there will come a time when you'll have too make a decision. Kill the enemy or allow him to live. Now in such a situation you'll have to of course make the proper choice. You can't allow yourself too have a second opinion when lives are at stake, unless you know for a fact that there is a benefit to it. If you kill them it's the end too all the problems they've caused ... If you allow them too live, they'll come back, & you'll have to be prepared cause you can bet on every kami known to man that they'll be hell of a lot stronger than they were before ... and that they know & remembered every strength & weakness you have."

"Kill or be killed, no thinking just do it." Sakura whispered.

"Exactly & with a mind like yours such a situation could be dangerous for you .. for everyone."

"I am a danger ...aint I?" Sakura asked.

"Think about & when your ready to be able to make choices without her second opinions, you know where to find me."

With that Kimimaro turned away from her & left. Leaving Sakura & her inner alone.

_'He's right you know.'_

_**'Please he's just jealous he was put in a cell by his own family, not even his own conscious wanted to talk with his pitiful self.'**_

_'No we're- I am the pitiful one compared to the situation he was in I should have been able to keep a steady mind. Because I didn't proves just how weak I really am.'_

_**'It proves that you were lonely, not weak, Had Kakashi, Sasuke, & Naruto gave you the attention you deserved, you wouldn't be in this position. Perhaps then we would have been trained properly. It was their fault we became this way, not our own.'**_

_'No it wasn't, it was my fault. I was the weak one, I should have nagged at Kakashi more to train me. I should have stopped my crying & pulled out a kunai too stop Sasuke from leaving.' _

_**'You're not seriously thinking about this are you?'**_

_'Back then had are minds been like this we would have been taken off duty and be placed in the loony bin.'_

_**'Oh you traitor, I can't believe your turning on me, we're strong, just because some person thinks our minds need too be likes there's doesn't mean we're sick!"**_

_'But we are!"

* * *

_"Ryuu." A dark voice said from the large wall of fire that was in front of him.

"Yes my lord."

"I've been told by your wife & mistress that Toshiko is alive .... that they have seen it through the girl you possessed." The voice said.

"I haven't looked in on her, so I wouldn't exactly know." Ryuu replied stifly.

"Found out, And if it's true, track her down, kill her, & kill the escapees, keep the girl though her capture could bring out the surving shinobis, & from what I've been told by those women of yours she's got quiet a value on her little body with those fools." The voice said

"As you wish my lord." Ryuu said

* * *

**Do not say it**

**Don't I already know **

**I just got writers block & I got over it on this story so please be nice to me I didn't mean too do this too you all. Sometimes these things happen, it's not like I planned it or anything.**

**Okay for the singing part I know it was lame, but I had writers block at the time so when I heard this song (Hold Me Down - Jennifer Lopez ft. Fat joe.) I just had to put it in because it is like the perfect song for them.**

**Oh yeah Souseiki Hifu = Skin Genesis & Kouen = Flame...... If I missed anything feel free too ask.**

**Oh yeah and here's too all the people that reviewed last time.**

Cebellina

Pixiedust Visions

shadow miko

just-let-me-go

bellacullen3

OkamiKunoichi21

**There's not alot of you but hey you guys are awesome for leaving reviews. So thanks so much I'll try not and catch the W-B that's been goin 'round lately - Love you Midori**


	11. Connection

_**You Know if you all like my story enough to favorite it why don't you review? Do you do it to hurt me? Well this time review please.~Midori

* * *

**_A scream tore throughout the underground city that stationed the Konoha survivors & Akatsuki.

"Ready one more push Ino." Hinata repeated.

A crying Ino held her sweaty pale face in her hands. "I can't ...... I can't do it ..... it hurts so much." She cried out.

"I know sweetie, but when your holding your newborn baby it's all gonna be worth it." Hinata cooed.

Ino wiped at her eyes and nodded her head knowing that the gorgeous dark haired woman before her knew what she was talking about.

"Okay now PUSH!"

Another scream escaped her as she gave it all she had.

_ ............ On the other side of the shoji screen._

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Naruto shouted as he tried his best to hold back the odd wood user.

"LET ME GO!" Yamato hissed out.

"Hate to tell you this but you need to calm down, if you keep on screaming then she'll begin to worry & that's not good when she's giving birth!" Naruto said as calmly as he could

Naruto took a deep breath. "Just sit & wait, she doesn't need your worry right now she need your support." The blonde continued.

Grabbing the older mans shoulder Naruto pushed him down to where he was on his knees.

"Honestly I still don't understand how women want to give birth, it's not as beautiful as people say it is un." Deidara said

Sasori hit the blonde. "It's the concept of a women bringing life into the world that people find beautiful, not the actual birthing." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Your only saying that because she pro-

-Urasai." Sasori growled out as he hit the blonde again.

"Will the two of you shut up." Shizune said.

"Oh be quiet they can argue all they want." Anko bit out.

"Will all of you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto said

The room fell silent and the only thing they could hear was Hinatas sothing words over Inos screams.

_"Just one more push" _

_"No more, I'm so tired." _

_"I know just one more and then you can rest." Hinata said back._

_"Ready 1,2,3 PUSH!" _

Ino scream nearly shook the two rooms, and then it stopped suddenly.

A sigh escaped their lips as they heard a child's crying enter the room. Naruto gave a congratulatory pat on the back to Yamato. "Now you can go in." He said as he helped the older man up.

Yamato slide the shoji screen door open & slid it closed behind his back as he watched Hinata clean up a small pinkish baby. She smiled when she saw him. Wrapping the small child up in a white blanket she handed the baby over. A gave the older man a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations It's a boy." She said

Yamato stared at the small child in wonder & awe.

The machines that Ino was connected to began to beep uncontrollably & loudly.

Hinata ran over to the blonde quickly.

The world stopped in Yamatos eyes, the grasp on his newborn son tightened a bit.

_...... On the other side of the shoji screen_

_"Ino stay with me, don't close your eyes dammit." Hinata yelled _

Naruto stiffened, he'd heard those exact same words from Sakura Hinata had given birth.

"What's going on?" Shikamru asked a bit hesitantly.

* * *

"She's won't stop bleeding." Hinata yelled at the nurse.

Inos eyes fluttered open a bit dizzily.

"Hi .....Hi... Hina .ta... I .....hi..his ..n..na..name. is ..Ch ...cho...choji."

"Ino please don't talk just-

"Even ...even though ...I ...I ...ne ....nev.... er..er. kne...knew hi..him ..I ...I've al ....always ....I've always loved him." Ino continued

"I Know sweetie & You can tell him that soon okay just hold on there." Hinata cried.

Inos eyes fluttered again.

Yamato could only stare at the small babe before him afraid of looking at Ino, afraid of losing himself at the sight of her dying body, her dying spirit. He didn't want to even hear her cries,they were becoming to much right now.

He could only stare at the baby boy before him, he & Ino had created this baby together, & he couldn't possibly raise the babe on his own.

* * *

**I've been talking to that Akasuna na Sasori guy for a few months just the other day & realized how much more attention I got from him than Tenzou, it's maddening the whole thing. I mean he's the father of my unborn child this whole time he's not once asked about the baby, he hasn't gone with me to any of the appointments. It's almost as if he doesn't want to have this baby, & the sad part about everything is I've caught him staring at Shizune, I've seen the anger & jealousy in his eyes when he looks at Kakashi. I can't stand it, I'm not getting attention from my so called lover, my man no, I'm getting the attention I deserve from an S-class missing-nin, an Akatsuki, a mass murderer.**

**Dear Kami I have no idea what I've gotten myself into, I kissed him & still I have no regrets because it felt so good, I want to so badly blame my raging pregnant hormones but I can't because I know that it wasn't my hormones that caused me to kiss him. I fell so hard for someone I shouldn't have. How did you dig yourself out? How did you ever make yourself believe that everything was going to be okay? How did you know that guy felt the same way for you? Tell me did you ever just want to stay with him & never let us know you were still alive? Because lately when I look into his eyes I just want to grab his hand and run away from here, from everyone. But I know I can't because deep down inside I truly do love Tenzou.**

**I need to tell you something, there not bad people, the Akatsuki, yes they've done some unforgivable things but I know in my heart & soul that they did it because they had no choice. Just sitting down & having a conversation, their so different from what we thought they would be like. Their just misunderstood, Kami do I feel so bad for them, society had done nothing good for them. They are good people, Konan-chan she's been so nice to me unlike that bitch Karin, her & Kisame, I'm envious. When they think nobody is watching they have their little looks, or gestures that prove their love, I wish I could have that with someone. Even that Deidara guy is decent, albeit a bit to hyper and seriously needs to do something about that hair but he's very intelligent sometimes I can't help but wonder why he acts so, so immature.**

**Itachi he's just full of surprises I was expecting him to choke Naruto to death when Kazu-kun went up to Mana-chan and hugged her. He whispered something to her but none of us know what because she wont tell anyone. Still though Itachi, he's great with that girl. Sasuke really doesn't see what he's given up. Speaking of Sasuke, I know you think that son of his is a brat, but, well actually he is, but that's because Sasuke is such a good father, seriously, it's scary actually he spoils that boy, him & that Madara guy just don't realize what a little- I don't even think there's a word that describes that boy. Those two kids though are so different from each other, Katsuro is just horrible he just doesn't understand when to stop, he talks back, & he doesn't listen to anyone. While Mana she's the perfect daughter, & I mean that you'd love her, I love her, everyone loves her, well other than _hawk. _**

**I really miss you, Naruto, Hinata & Kazu-kun, you really need to come back soon, he needs you badly. Hey I have to go my appointment with Hinat is in five so I'll write you next week. & take a look at that outfit I drew out for you I'm sure you'll love it. it's a new mission outfit I'm sure your going to need one.**

**Love you with all my heart**

**Ino pig.**

Pink eyelashes fluttered open revealing sleep green eyes, it was usual for the green eyes young woman to wake up in the middle of the night but this time she didn't wake up because she was hungry no, this time she felt a chakra appear into the room. Propping herself on her elbows, it was then she felt something hop onto her lap. She tuned a bit to the side and switched the light on & turned to fine a grim looking Gamakichi.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I have some .......unfortunate news from Naruto-sama." Gamakichi replied

" .....Unfortunate news?" Sakura repeated.

" ..........Yamanaka Ino .......she ...... she died .....in .......she died in childbirth this evening." He said carefully.

Sakuras eyes widened, her chest tightened, her body went rigid, her breathing came out in short pants. She stood up her black sweats & black camisole now wrinkled. "I would have come sooner but Naruto didn't summon me until a few hours ago, & it took a little while for me to locate you." Gamakichi continued.

"What of the child?" Sakura asked.

"Perfectly fine Hinata-sama told me to tell you it's a boy, Yamanaka Choiji eight and a half pounds, & twelve inches." He replied

And through her panic attack she still found the effort to smile & try her best to imagine what her new born nephew looked like.

"If that's all you have to say then please leave." Sakura said before she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yes Sakura-sama." Gamakichi said before he poofed out of the room, his chakra signature now miles away from the hotel building.

She closed the door to the bathroom & locked it, sitting on the ledge of the foot claw tub, she turned the left silver knob all the way, then she stood up & got on the white tiled floor.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7 then a left, 1,2,3,4,5, up, 1,2, she slid her nails beneath the white square & lifted it up, a small wood box was in it, she opened it. small glass viles with different herbs laid inside the wooden box. She'd gathered them when she'd first got to the town, & she never knew why. She didn't want to it was quiet dangerous, but she had no one else at the moment.

She pulled the box out top reveal another box. This one though had two large glass jars one was liquid with leaves in it while the other was a watery white with a few herbs floating around. She pulled the two jars out. Opening the clear one first she poured a cup into the water, then she opened the next jar, she poured a cup of the whitish watery liquid into the tub as well.

Next she reopened the first box. twelve viles of herbs, and she only needed eight viles. A pinch of Hawthorn for nervous tension, a pinch of St. John's wort was a good antidepressant. Chamomile was a cery very very good calmative, Opium Puppy for pain relief, Passion Flower for insomnia, Poppy Seeds for sleeping as well. Feverfew for migraines and finally a pinch of Valerian for a sedative.

After the herbs were thrown in she dipped her hand into the chilled water she inserted a few punches of chakra and the only thing left was to strip out of her clothes. Stnding up she slipped her shirt up & off revealing her sleek black bra, then she slid her pants off leaving her in her matching boyshorts.

She took a deep beath as she dipped into the cold water.

* * *

Three sweat slicked bodies lay in a large queen sized bed, the black comforter covering them very little, the two women were fast alseep, while the man leaned his head against the wood headboard. Eyes closed in thought.

They opened quickly to reveal slightly shocked & happy bright orange eyes. The feeling of someone stepping into his mind was very disturbing & yet it was very welcome it'd been a very long time since he'd felt such a feeling.

He quickly slid out of the blakets & the tangled limbs his naked mocha colored body walked across the room towards the door grabbing a brown silk thin robe off the small desk, slipping it on & tying it closed before he walked out onto the balcony. His mind felt like it was spliting in half, he needed to hurry or the consequences could be bad. He sat down on the cold would criss crossing his legs & letting his body relax & loosen completely. His eyes closed & his chakra swam through his body to his head.

_"Koishii." He said as he opened his eyes to find himself in a white room, nothing was there, no walls, no widows, no doors, it was all just white. Just blank, he turned around his robe now black swayed as he turned. He smiled as he found her, her & those green eyes staring straight at him, she was wearing a black silk slip beneath a black robe with a black obi. She looked absolutely beautiful._

_"Ryuu." She said_

_He smiled as he walked closer to her. And right away he could see the stress marks, & the white hairs, he sighed. "You look worn out, have those barbarians not been taking care of you?" Ryuu asked._

_She wanted to hit him. He was fine with that. "Don't you dare call them such a thing." She hissed out._

_He took another step towards her. "Don't come any closer." She said_

_He stopped hurt that she didn't want him next to her. "Sakura what's wrong? Why did you come to me?" Ryuu asked gently._

_"You killed her." She said quietly._

_"I killed who?" He asked as he took another step forward._

_"Ino ....You killed Ino!" She cried._

_"Sakura calm down." He said as he took another step forward._

_"Calm down? ......How the hell do you expect me to calm down! ....You killed my sister!" She cried._

_Another step forward. "I haven't killed anyone Sakura." He replied smoothly._

_Her eyes burned of hate. "It's your fault she dead Ryuu ......had you & the others not invaded our lands she would of had a proper birthing, better medics, she could have been saved!" _

_"She didn't have to leave she could have stayed in Konoha, & our medics would have taken care of her." He said as he took another step forward._

_She screamed. Another step and her grabbed her by the waist, and she squirmed. "Let go of me dammit!"_

_"Calm down." Ryuu said, she punched his chest._

_"Let go of me, don't you dare touch me." She cried._

_"Sakura you came to me for a reason, I'm sure it wasn't to fight with me." _

_"That was before I knew what you had done before I came." Sakura said as she broke away from his embrace. Taking a step away from him._

_"What I had done before?" Ryuu repeated in a question._

_Sakura nodded her head. & snapped her fingers. A rectangle appeared before him & he watched as it swirled into a memory._

_He watched himself thrust in & out of his blonde wife, while she ate out of his red haired lovers clit. Moans & groans, screams escaped the two females. He snapped his fingers the rectangle with the his memories was gone.  
_

_"You went through my memories?!" He growled out._

_"I was curious, although now I'm merely disgusted .....how is it you can say you love me yet here you are fucking other women." Sakura hissed out._

_In the blink of an eye his hands were around her neck & she dangling in the air. "My memories are not for your amusement!" He hissed._

_He dropped her, watching as she coughed & tried to breath, he could already see the bruises forming on her neck. Kneeling down he grabbed her by the arm & picked her up. A smirk now adorning his face._

_" ...... You know you can always join us." Ryuu said as his pointer finger traced her jawline._

_She slapped his hand away. "So that's how you wanted it, you only wanted me to be another concubine, so you could have another girl to fuck during you orgies?!" She said histerically._

_Ryuu frowned. " .....Actually that's not what I wanted at all ............ If I could I'd leave them for you. I'd kill my own children so yours could be the only ones. But I can't they bare my mark & those children of theirs bare my blood. Although I can stop everything with them whenever I want they've already given me children so their useless now. ..... If you had just stayed with me, it would have only been you in that bed, & every night I'd be making love to you." He said gently as he gripped her waist, pushing her back until she hit a wall._

_Seems as though he could create what he wanted._

_"We could've had children by now, I would have allowed you to kill Natsuko & Suzu, & if our children had wanted they could kill their children as well." He whispered against her lips. They were so close._

_A shaky breath from her & she finally spoke. "But you killed our child." It was barely a whisper._

_His eyes widened as he backed away. "Did you think I didn't know you were the first one to take me down there?"_

_"You couldn't have possibly, your chakra was sealed away, you were on hallucinates."_

_" ....... The first night I wasn't the first night you threw me in there, I was still okay, I was still okay, then you, you ....geez Ryuu how could you ever expect me to run back to you if you do these ....acts." _

_He turned away from her. "What did you come here for Sakura?"_

_" ............ I just had to see you, I need you. Just your presence alone is comforting. No one else where I am can confort me right now. My mother is dead & so is my sister, one by one all my precious people are dying off, & your the cause of it somehow someway."_

_"They are not dying because of me, they are dying because they refused to allie with us." _

_Sakuras face turned into a scowl. "Allie with you .... If I remember correctly that mysterious leader of yours wanted everyone dead, for what, we did nothing to you!" _

_That set him off, her pushed her hard against the white wall, her head making a lound bang, her grabbed her wrist roughly & held her in place. "Don't you dare say you did nothing! If it wasn't for your damn clan issues my people would still have a home! Fuck Sakura I'm seventy years old now. I should be old & withered, you could fucking be my granddaughter & yet I can't fucking age!Do you know what that feels like to watch everyone around you but your damned wife, & bitchy ass mistress die! I'm already a grandfather to eight kids, a grandfather damnit! had that damned Uchiha Madara not summoned the Kyubi my village, my family could still be here!"_

_A tear ran down Sakuras eye. "You made yourself immortal, not us, not the survivors of the village, you did, you didn't ever have to use your kekki genkai!" She cried._

_He captured her lips then with his couldn't taste her, he pulled away. Letting go of her wrist & backed away._

_"Tell me you could feel it." Sakura whispered._

_" ........ I couldn't, I guess in here we cannot feel certain things." Ryuu replied as he rubbed his head._

_"At least I wasn't alone this time." Sakura said gently _

_"Come here." Ryuu said._

_"No I think it's time for me to go." Sakura said._

_"Sakura your not leaving ..... not yet at least." Ryuu said as he walked towards her again._

_"Ryuu please I'm tired, mentally & physically."_

_"You wouldn't be if you were with me."_

_"Ryuu stop it." Sakura said as he trapped her between his body & the wall._

_"I just want to see something that's all." He whispered in her ear as he reached behind her to undo the obi, throwing it onto the ground."_

_"Onegai Ryuu we can't feel here." Sakura said as she watched him tear off her robe revealing her black thin silk slip.  
_

_"You don't know that for sure Koishii."_

_"Ryuu stop it." She cried._

_His hands were on her thighs going up. She was crying, she was trapped between his body & the wall. _

_One minute he was looking into her crying eyes & the next he was looking into the angry face of a similar person, but different. _

_**"She said stop." **_

_He lifted a brow and looked the women up & down same slip, but it was white, he looked around the empty space & watched as it bleed into black._

_"Sakura what are you doing?" Ryuu asked, he'd never seen this happen before._

_**"Sakura was put in a safe place, she'll be let out once I'm finished with you." **_

_"Your not Sakura?" He asked._

_A smirk & it was nothing like Sakuras cute smirk, it was like death had just arrived. It was then he notticed the small kanjis on her neck. it was a small thin black line of kanjis it almost looked like a thin choker._

_**"I'm her inner .... & I've had enough of you playing with my heart." **_

_He was punched it was a good thing he wasn't capable of feeling in this pace. **"You wanna know the coolest thing I found out, even though we dont feel here, when our minds go back to our bodies, or in your case when you wake up, you feel everything. everypunch, every slap, every little touch." **_

_"You know this how?"_

_**"I prodded your mind for some information that I was going to need in the near future. It's a good thing that Sakura fell for you, you are one of the most trusted men in your organization, your boss tells you everything, & now I know everything you know, everyones weakness, everyones stregth, all of your lackeys whereabout." **_

_"Sakura would never use it against me, she loves me." _

_**"Oh well I've been thinking for a while now & fortunately you helped me make up my mind thanks alot." **_

_Ryuu watched as the inner persona ripped opened the space, it was a perfect tear. She was about to put her toe in when he remembered something._

_"Stay away from the man with the steel colored eyes." He said_

_**"Steel colored eyes .....oh you mean the Rinnegan user ......hmmm, well we'll see if Toskikos prophecy is true now wont we, I don't know Pein he looks very tasty, perhaps he will be able to fulfill the things that you men haven't been able too." **_

_With those last words she stepped into the tear & disappeared._

His eyes opened & he sucked in a breath at the pain & intensity of the hit.

* * *

_"Let me out of here you damn bitch!" Sakura screamed from the cell she was locked in._

_**"Geez I get you out of a bad situation & not even a thank you." **_

_" .......Just let me out of here." Sakura said._

_The cell disappeared & she looked around herself to see that she was alone with her inner. **"Listen Sakura, I think you need to start your training again, all this studying is doing nothing for us, & we can't do anything without another medic nin."**_

_"I know."_

_**"This is gonna hurt a bit."**_

_It was then that Sakura felt the most incruciating pain her mind felt like it was exploding. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath & exhaled_

Water began to pour into her mouth, and her eyes snapped open & she found herself back in the bathroom in nothing more than her bra & boyshorts, still beneath the water. Her lungs were beginning to take in water her body was beginning to become heavy, she could her someone screaming in the background but she couldn't tell who it was & what they were saying.

A loud crash resounded in the bathroom & Sakura saw Haku grab her out of the tub.

"Sakura what the hell!"

She coughed, water coming out of her mouth, out of her lungs. Haku was patting her on the back helping her get all the water out.

"Sakura what happened who did that to you?!" Haku asked as he picked her off of the ground she was still trying to breath but she saw what he was looking at. They weren't able to feel in that space, but anything that happened in there would reflect on them outside.

She took a deep breath and breathed out.

"Were you serious about helping each other train?" She asked

Haku said nothing for a moment. "Are you finally reacy to show us what you got?" He asked and she knew he had a grin on his face.

* * *

'_Arm extended, hand out, palm flat,'_

"You have it wrong." A small girl voice said

The six year old blonde turned around to find his newest friend walking up to him. "What's wrong with it?" He asked

"Here let me show you, Pein-sama taught me this move last year as well." The little girl said

The blonde boy said nothing as he the smaller girl walked up to him & began to manuever his body in the right position. "Your arm & hand were in the righ positions but your body is suppose to be turned with your legs far apart from each other." The four year old said

She grabbed his hand and he watched as she pushed the knuckle of his pinky finger "The knuckles of your pinky, ring, & middle fingers are all suppose to be bent, not far where they pop, & not closed just bent." She said and she pushed his thumb away from his pointer finger. making it look like an 'L'

She backed away from him. "Just like that." She said "Now you must hold that position & breath in then out." She continued.

This was merely an exercise to help train you so that if ever your close to an enemy you can keep your position for as long as needed. "Your breething is too loud." Your breathing is too loud." A strong male voice said & he jumped.

Turning arounf he found Uchiha Madara staring at him from the trees. "Um ........Okay thank you." He said. Itachi had told him specifically not to be alone with that man, & if ever Mana was near him to get her away as well. His father agreed with this, for some odd reason they didn't trust this Uchiha with them.

"Mana-chan we need to go I think I head Kaa-san calling us in for dangos." The boy said

Mana nodded her head in a agreement, as he took her hand & dragged her off. "Okay Kazu-kun." She replied as she allowed him to drag her away from Madara.

"Kazuhiko." Madara said.

Kazu stopped in his tracks his mother always told him to listen to his elders, but his father told him to get away from this specific elder as fast as possible. What's a kid to do when he's caught between his manners & oders.

"Hai Madara- senpai." Kazu said

"Tell your father that he needs to intensify your training." Madara said

Kazuhiko nodded "Hai Madara-senpai .......Gomen nasai but we must go I don't want to worry Kaa-san." Kazu replied.

Kazuhikos grip on Manas hand tightened & quickly he ran off with her right behind him. He ran as quickly as his legs could go through the forest slowed down is his run when he saw Kotetsu & Izumo. "Mana-chan I know you don't like getting people in trouble but I have orders from Itachi-senpai & Otou-san to report to them when Madara-senpai comes near us when were alone."

"Why?" Mana asked.

"I don't know ...... they're just orders & as soldiers we must do as our superiors say." Kazu said

"But were children not soldiers." Mana replied.

" ........ Just come on." Kazu said as he quickened his quickened his pace until he was right in front of Kotetsu.

"Kazu-kun ..Mana-chan .....what are you two doing out here so early?" He asked.

"Where's my father?" Kazu asked

"Meeting room with the Akatsukis." Izumo replied.

"Arigato. Ja ne." Kazu said as he rushed past them & stepped into the giant tree.

Inside the giant tree was a very long & very steep stairway that was lighted by chakra flames. The chakra flames were created in order for the tree not to burn down.

Instead of walking down the steps he ran down them making sure to be careful since Itachis most prized possession was in his care right now. When he finally saw the orange glow he slowed to a walk & loosed his grip on Mana. Left turn & more candles were lined across the long walls.

"Sometimes I wonder if our ancestors were capable of seeing into the future." Mana said as she looked at the concrete walls.

"Yeah I wonder to you." Kazu said as he dragged the younger girl down the hall, he turned again & stopped when he was in front of the long shoji screen. He waited for one of the many shinobis to deteect them.

They didn't have to wait long. The screen slid open & Suigetsu arched a brow at the two. "What the hell do you to want?" He asked.

Kazu said nothing as he brushed passed the white haired guy with manas hands in his, upon entering the room he found that it was unusually packed. It wasn't hard for him to find his father though.

"Oi kids aren't suppose to be in here." Suigetsu said

"I have oders." Kazu said as he walked towards his father.

"Kazu-kun what is it?" Naruto asked.

Kazu walked up to his father, whispering a little message in his ears. Narutos eyes darkened & narrowed in anger at the whisper.

"That bastard I thought I told him to stay away from you." Naruto said as he stood up out of his chair.

"Naruto-kun language!" Hinata said

Naruto sighed. "Hinata-chan can you go & make these two something to eat." He said

Hinata nodded. & grabbed Kazuhikos hand walking him & Mana out of the meeting room. As the three of them walked down the halls Kazuhiko felt his mother squueze his hand harder than usual. Looking away from Mana he looked up to see Madara walking towards them. "Ah Hinata-chan how lovely to see you." He said

His mothers manners kicked in & she froze to her place greeting them. "Madara-san, how are you this morning?" She asked in her profession & sweet tone. Kazu had never heard this tone before.

"What are you three doing in the halls right now?" He asked

"Kazu tried to sneak into the meeting room, you know how kids are they always have to know everything that's going on around them." Hinata replied

"Hai, curious little things aint they?" He asked.

"Very .. If you don't mind I must get to our apartment Naruto-kun wants Kazu & Mana to read the dictionary for a punishment."

Madara nodded & walked passed them Kazu shook his head at his mothers excellent lying skills. But still there was something off about the Uchiha. Itachi was very quiet & quit reserved, Sasuke was quick tempered & thick headed. Karin was annoying & very mean, plus she was very rude. Katsuro was a very horrible mix of his mother & father. Mana was very quiet very polite & very nice, plus smart, & Madara was just ....odd.

"Kaa-san I thought you said never to lie." Kazu said

"Kazu-kun ..Mana-chan you'll understand when your older why I lied." She said

"Do we really have to read from the dictionary?" Mana asked

Hinata smiled. "Heavens no... now come I'll make you some onigiri." Hinata said as she walked with her son & his sweetheart friend.

* * *

Madara slid the screen open & in an instant he was pushed up against the wall.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!"

"Oh Naruto-kun I was just out in the woods doing some warm ups when I heard two little voices." He said

"That is still no reason to go near him!" Naruto hissed out.

"Oh come on Naruto he wont hurt them, Katsuro turned out perfectly fine." Sasuke said

Naruto shot Sasuke a skeptical look. "You do not talk to anybodies children I don't need their minds warped like yours." He said.

"Hai Hai Hai, now let me go." Madara said

Naruto let go. "Back to buisness everyone." He said as he walked across the room to the end of the table.

"So what did I miss?" Madara said.

"We got nothing on the Ochiru Tenshi that's what you missed, their are only physicals for their subordinates well some of them at least." Kakashi said.

"We need someone to go in & get the information we need." Konan said

"That's too dangerous though they'd know who's part of their group & who isn't." Anko said.

" ....Or we can wait for Haruno-san to come back." Madara said.

Haruno it was the name that got people to stop in their tracks. "You don't honesly think she wouldn't know anything about them do you?" He asked

"She was taken for two months she had to get some information out of it." Sai said

"But she was kidnapped, people don't let their prisoners run around." Naruto said

"That Ryuu guy seemed to know alot about her though, perhaps she wasn't just a prisoner, I mean he's willing to kill for her." Sasori said

"He's right, Sakura must of been something more than a prisoner if this guy fell for her." Sasuke said.

"I propose we wait for Haruno-san to come back to get this information." Madara said

"Very well then." Naruto said.

"This meeting is over then you can all leave." He continued.

And everyone did leave, everyone but Naruto & Pein.

"Naruto-kun." He said

Naruto looked up the older man.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you gave into Madara so easily."

"Don't be."

"Your letting your emotions for Yamanaka get to you."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "I'm human I have feelings, unlike you I don't care if people see me cry! One of my closest friends just died in childbirth! You have no idea what it feels like to have to see everyone die before you when they don't have to!" Naruto hissed out.

"Of course I know the feeling, I was born in Amegakure, my parents weren't shinobi but they were killed in the war that the five nations started. The same with Konans parents."

"....."

"Naruto-kun you need to get over these emotions they'll only get you killed in the long run."

"Perhaps that's what I want."

"No you don't you have a son, a wife & a sister, you love them, you don't want to leave them alone."

Naruto sighed. "Geez this place is really getting to me." Naruto said as he rubbed his temples.

"Being in the dark does do things to you." Pein said

* * *

_**Well there you go everyone. Lets see whats gonna happen in the next chap.**_

_**Thanks for all my reviews last time.**_

Sangi

bellacullen3

Cebellina

Pixiedust Visions

_**Love you all ~Midori**_


	12. behind every strongman is a strong woman

**_So I know I've been away for quiet some time but that was because I'm well not gonna say why but hey I'm back._**

**_*_** _**akunochimata no Sato - village of the underworld**_

_*** I would have added more but I'm in a bit of a hurry you know. got alot of things I've gotta catch up on.**_

_**On with the show. **_

_**R&R **_

_**if you don't you'll hurt my feelings.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"No way."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a slightly opened mouth, his eyes wide and alarmed.

Naruto nodded his head before he answered nonchalantly. "Think about it carefully Sasuke. Sakura was Tsunades apprentice, she taught her everything she knew. She was the only one who was capable of being a doppelganger, that's the whole reason why Sakura was given the position." He explained.

"But the Hokages personal bodyguard …. She'd have to be the best of the best to do that." Sasuke said through a daze.

"She was the strongest kunoichi Konoha has ever produced since the Sandaimes reign." Sai said

Madara finally found his voice. "Still though I knew that the Kages had their personal ANBU teams, but a doppelganger. Why so much protection?" He asked curiously.

"Iwa was on the verge of calling war. Team Kakashi had been split up, Naruto & Kakashi were to get information on all of you, while Sai & Yamato were on the hunt for Kabuto." Shikamaru said.

Pein nodded his head. "With the chance the next in line to rule was to be killed Konoha would be leaderless so they used the doppelganger defense to save the current Hokage." He said.

"Exactly, and who else better than her apprentice that was also one of her personal ANBU's." Naruto replied.

"You'd think the girl would've survived the invasion better than anyone of us if she was that good … Makes you wonder what they did to make such a great shinobi break." Madara said.

The room fell silent. Naruto shook his head grabbing at his hair. "What more is worse than rape?" He asked quietly.

Konan was the one to speak this time " ……..Being betrayed, deceived, and raped by the one you love." Her voice timid and wary.

"Aint it funny how love works?" Madara asked

All the occupants in the room turned to look at him, he continued. "It can make a person so strong … and then it can make a person so weak, it works two ways, it can make you or break you." He said.

"Sakura was already loosing herself long before the invasion though." Naruto said

"She'd kept everything locked away for so long, all the things she did for her family, her friends, her village, her country. Then all the things she was put through … she was bound to break eventually … They just broke her, then broke her broken pieces." Hinata said.

Sasukes head went up. "What are you talking about Sakura lived a perfect life." He said his voice confused and outraged.

Naruto shook his head. "You weren't there when she fought during the preliminary examines."

"I was told her & Ino tied and were eliminated due to their exhaustion." Sasuke said

Anko spoke this time. "Ino could control a persons mind, she was a Yamanaka, Sakura should have lost that match, anyone who went against Ino that didn't know of her kekki genakai and stayed still for less then a minute would have lost that match, even S-ranked nins like ourselves would've lost …. Sakura though, she was a mere genin with no special abilities except perfect chakra control even with her superior control that wouldn't have helped her win, so aren't you curious as to how she tied with Ino?"

"How'd she tie?" Pein asked truly curious as well.

Naruto smiled. "She had ….well from what I saw, and heard before she left, she still has an inner persona … in other words Sakuras been insane for quiet a while." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"An inner persona?" Sasori asked.

"An inner person is a conscious that's become overdeveloped it talks to you, if you let it win in the ultimate battle you can have a split personality, or in some rare cases they will completely take over. People who are diagnosed with them usually keep things to themselves." Hinata explained.

"And she's had it since the chunnin exams?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked that she passed any of the psychological test she would've had to have taken to climb the ranks.

"Nobody's truly sure how long she's really had it, we discovered it during the preliminary exams though after Ino told us what scared, or more so pushed her out of Sakuras mind." Kakashi said

Sasukes eyes were wide as sauces "And she became Tsunades doppelganger how?" He asked.

"The inner Sakura must have been completely sane, and the outer Sakura was the insane one, I think that's what it was, the inner kept the outer in check, I think it became Sakuras safety net." Anko said.

"No that's impossible, If the outer was insane then it would have been obvious right away, but the inner most likely is her safety net, think about it, even after the mission she was alright, she was okay in Tsunades eyes, but she kept the incident to herself, the inner must have kept her in check from loosing herself." Sai said.

"Then how did she loose herself completely with the Orchiru Tenshi un?" Deidara Asked.

Hinata answered the questions. "One of the drugs that was found in her system, was a sleeping aid, Although their were obvious signs that Sakura, Tayuya, & Raiga did not get any sleep at all during their unwanted stay. But Sakura was the one who had the most drugs, one of the drugs had the makings of a sleeping aid, but not at the same time, after an analysis of the components, I found that they created a drug specifically to put Sakuras inner to sleep, meaning that they somehow knew of her safety net." Hinata said

"She & Ryuu were romantically involved from what it seems, I'm guessing that she told him herself about her inner." Naruto said.

"If Ryuu is so in love with Sakura then why lock her away, why rape her if she would give herself willingly to him?"Sasuke asked.

"Seems like there's alot of missing pieces to this odd puzzle." Madara said.

Pein sighed the two were at it again. Had they not listened at all when Ryuu had possessed Sakuras body? He spoke up. "Ryuu said something about her refusing to be with him anymore because of the way he was. He blamed Hatake for the reason why she hated his way, did you forget?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Geez Sasuke I thought you would've remembered him saying that, did your IQ points go down during your stay with that pedofile?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared.

"He was with another woman, so she wanted nothing to do with him. It's that simple."Itachi said.

"But it still doesn't answer the first part of my question. Why did he lock her away?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head before he spoke. "Sasuke lets put you in his shoes. Your Ryuu okay, now your the enemy pretending to be a .... well pretending to be on good terms with us. Your in love with Sakura, who's in love with you. One problem though your already with someone, and you know of Sakuras failed relationship ... Sakura finds out. She hates you, she loves you, but she's disgusted with you, mad at you, disappointed with you. She wants absolutely nothing to do with you. ...... And she knows everything about you. She knows you.

.....What do you do?" Naruto asks.

Sasukes brows knit together in concentration as he thought on the question. Pein thought on it too. Sakura seemed like a strong young woman, she seemed intelligent, she was a beautiful woman obviously. What would he do if he had her and was about to loose her? If she knew all his secrets, his past, if she knew his strengths, his weaknesses. What would he do with her if he was in love with her but she wanted nothing to do with him anymore even if she was in love with him too still?

.... He wouldn't let her go, no matter what.

"Keep her away from everyman in the world ....keep her for myself, keep her in my grasp no matter what." Pein replied.

"Thus the reason he locked her away." Naruto said with a nod.

"Love is such a crazy thing." Sai said.

"Crazy indeed." Madara agreed.

Pein said nothing he had to disagree with them love was not crazy unless you made it crazy, love was simple and easy if you just excepted it with wide open arms. He was sure that Naruto was thinking the same as him.

The blonde and the Hyuga looked quiet happy even for the times they were in. Not a happy as in they were glad their village was destroyed but a happy as in they were glad they were both still there, both still together, with their son they were both happy in love.

Pein smirked at the couples in the room. Sometimes he could be quiet envious of them .... sometimes. Sasuke was someone that did not make him envious. He pitied the younger boy.

He wondered what Haruno Sakura was doing.

* * *

_Small feet ran down a dark hallway, their bare feet dirty and blistered from the hard running in the small house. Her long pink hair matted with dirt and sweat, it was messy. Her sobs giving away her location. _

_"Leave me alone please." She begged as she ran through the corridor she tripped over her own feet stumbling to the floor. Her head smacking against the old wood._

_She lifted her head, her tears spilling down her face her nose bloody her lip split. The door was only a good fifteen feet away. She pushed her self back up, the wood digging into her sliced palms._

_Her knees bruised her body in nothing more than her undergarments. She leaned against the wall for just a little while. She tried with all her might to stop her crying, stop her sobbing. She stopped just to catch her breath._

_A scratch, rough sing song voice caused her body to jump automatically. "Where oh where has my petal flown to. Oh where oh where could she be?" The man sang. _

_She watched as his large shadow slid onto the back of the hallways wall. _

_She ran._

_Grasping the door she tried opening it. Looking down at the knob she saw that it was locked, her fingers stumbled as they moved it to the side. She tried to pry it open._

_"Sakura" The man sang as he got closer to her. She spun her head around while she was trying to open the door to see a dark figure at the end of the wall._

_"PLEASE GODDAMMIT!" She screamed as she tried to open the door in her weakened state._

_The door jerked open just a little bit and she slid through. Running onto the porch. It was already dark out. She stumbled down the porch steps and into the dirt, she crawled her away from the small house._

_Her sobs would be heard by no one. _

_She felt a white hot burning sensation on her ankle and looked back to find a gold glowing rope attached to her ankle, burning into her flesh. She screamed as she was pulled back towards the house._

_"My lovely petal why are you flying away from me?" The man asked in his scratchy voice. She grabbed onto the porch stairs. He dropped the rope and her body dropped as well. Her chin hitting the step._

_She heard his footsteps and watched from the corner of her eyes as his sandals stopped right on her side. Shutting her eyes tight she listened to the sound as he unseathed his katana. He chuckeled._

_"Now now my petal, put a smile on for me .... were gonna have a lot of fun." He said. _

_Even with her eyes closed she could imagine his blue hair slicked back, not a sweat bead on his perfect ivory skin. Hazel eyes gleaming with sadism, lips in a perfect handsome smirk. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the tip of the katana on her back, barely just barely grazing her skin._

_It went farther up slicing apart the back of her bra going back down and grazing its way to her lower back, slicing apart her panties as well._

_"Such pretty sugar sweet skin my lovely petal has." He mumbled._

_A sob broke from her mouth "Please don't." She pleaded through her tears._

_He got on his knees the floor behind her roughly grabbing at her sides, she tried to get away, his fingernails stabbing into her skin. Another sob broke as she heard his zipper go down._

_"My lovely petal, my sugar sweet tasting petal your going to enjoy this immensely." He said as he aligned himself with her opening._

Sakura flew straight up with a gasp. Looking around her self she came to find that she was all alone in her hotel room. She put her face in her hands only to pull away when she felt something wet on her face.

She was crying.

She could feel a sob forming in the back of her throat.

**_'That pig I hope someone at least took him out.' _**

_'He's still alive, and you know it, as long as he has those idiots protecting him he'll live through anything.' _

_**'Honestly why'd you have to go and put my hopes down.'**_

_'We can't live in a fantasy world eventually the wall seperating the world of fantasy and reality would eventually come crashing down for you .... might as well get used to it.'_

Throwing the covers off her she climbed out of bed, Haku never came back at night giving her the room to herself. She was grateful, especially since she opened up the connection between her and Ryuu. If anyone knew of her intelecutal rendezvous with the enemy they'd immediately want her dead.

She wasn't with him again, god no she wouldn't run back to him. But he was someone she could talk to, send messages to through sights, her selected memories, the inner was protecting all of the important ones.

The dream was probably his doing, he was in that white space waiting for her.

She began to strip down on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

_'WHAT PART OF DON'T TOUCH THE GLOWING YELLOW ORBS DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!' _

"Toshiko-chan what are you doing?" Madara asked as he let down his hood, he walked into the small cottage watching as the black cloaked figure stared into the bluish black ball on the low table. The hood hiding the curly sun colored hair he loved so much.

"Shhh." Toshiko said quietly.

She pointed down to the ball. "Listen to the future, listen and learn." She said in that warm voice of hers.

Madara sighed as he took a sit across from her. He wouldn't say nothing though he'd been going to her for reading for as long as he'd known her, she'd found him, saved him, but he wouldn't allow anyone to know of that, know of her.

Harm her.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand in her warm one. A female voice caught his attention it was Konans lovely voice, but it was distresses, worried, sad. _'When are you leaving?'_

another female voice, this one sounded familiar, but different, she was sad, dissapointed, hurt. _'After the ball I just wanted to see everyone before I left.'_

Toshikos grip tightened and he heard the female childs scream that same female voice came again. She was mad, amused, and concerned. _'How on earth did you get here?!'_

Madara pulled away if he heard to much he could change the future. He didn't want that.

He could hear the frown forming on Toshikos beautiful face. "My love what on earth are you doing here, I thought you weren't suppose to leave the island until Naruto-kun said." She asked as she moved over to him.

Her honey colored eyes glowing beneath the hood that hide her face. He embraced her cloaked form removing his mask for her. Her warm fingers traced the lines underneath his eyes. A sigh escaped from her.

"You've not been sleeping properly my love." Toshiko said.

He smirked. "I've not slept at all since our move to the island." He replied.

She nodded her head. "What are you doing her my love?" She repeated.

"I came to see you of course, can't a husband see his wife?" He asked.

That frown was still on her face, and it didn't seem like it was coming off. "Madara-kun you'll attract Sakura-chan here, you know she's a very sensitive girl when it comes to chakra, she'll figure you and I all out."

A frown came to his face. " She already figured me out, and soon enough you'll be found out." He said

A shake of her head told him that she wasn't even close yet. "So you haven't gotten to her yet?" He asked.

"No she's in a very bad state still, give me some time, she's already begun retraining, she'll come to me when she realizes it."

"You know I may not be able to see the future like you can, hear I can though & I predict you are up to something and have excluded me from being in on it." Madara said

"Madara all your answers will come in time, you know that."

He smiled. "What a wicked witch of a wife I have." He said he knew she was up to no good, well good for them bad for all of the enemies.

"I learned from my wicked shinobi husband." She replied smoothly

He shook his head softly.

"What is going on with the Orchiru Tenshi?" Madara asked carefully.

"Can't say somethings been blocking me from seeing him. I can tell you what been happening with Ryuu-kun though."

She always called him that. He hated it, he didn't care if it was out of habit that she did it, he didn't care if she called him that because he'd been just a cute innocent boy that would go to her for small readings and herbs. Her _'Kuns' _belonged to him, and dammit one of these days he was going to say something to her.

"Isn't Haruno a bit young for him?"

"I was only sixteen when I found you."

"But I was twenty three. Seven years different, not fourty-eight years."

"Madara be nice. so he fell in love with someone from a different generation, who cares, he fell in love, she fell in love."

"Not fair at all love, he was already married, and had a mistress plus a few kids by the time he was nineteen, she on the other had one ex boyfriend, not a good mixture .... It only created a monster."

"Actually it created a baby girl."

Madara pushed her away so he could look into her honey colored eyes. "A baby girl ..... the baby is alive still? she'd be the same age as the twins then right?"

"Shh. Shh, she would be the same age as the twins."

"Would be? ...... what happened?" Madara asked in a hushed tone.

Children were her weaknesses, after the battle with Hashiramu he'd come to find that something he didn't know what but whatever it was made him infertile. And as a young couple it hadn't mattered much being just with each other was enough. As they got older it was different, She'd stayed with him through everything obviously but he knew that no matter what he could give her it wasn't what she truly wanted.

Children were her weakness, she had always wanted one, but they were incapable of getting one of their own.

She dropped down the cushions and sat their, he knew that whatever must of happened was devastating, for him things like this were easy to handle he was born a shinobi, her on the other hand. She was from a destroyed village that was at one time filled with scientist, witches and sorcerers that though chakra was magic, she was capable of seeing the future because of the people she came from because of the village she came from. There was no killings in her destroyed village.

He crouched down to her level. He meet her haunting eyes and finally she spoke, her voice nothing but a whisper and shaky.

"Ryuu cut the baby out early, five months to be exact ..... I couldn't blame him, Sakura-chan was incapable of taking care of her anyways. She was such a good girl too, He'd fallen in love with her the moment he held her in his arms. He was good to her, he was always with her taking care of her. He had to leave though, orders from above ya know. Her name was Megumi and she truly was a blessing to him. She was left in the care of one of the maids. A sweet woman of thirty. That red headed mistress Suzu was jealous though, jealous because a baby was taking up Ryuus time as she would say. Her son Michio had a daughter that is about twelve now, like the rest of the lot she's a spoiled little brat, she was the most jealous of all the grandchildren, she hated Megumis looks, she had Ryuus hair, Sakuras eyes, her skin color was a perfect mix between the two. Megumis looks is what attracted everyone she was just so adorable. Baba, got so mad one day because the maid was bragging to the other servants about Megumis first babbles, said she had the sweetest voice she'd ever heard. Killed the maid for being found of the little baby, then finally she made her way to Megumis bedroom.-

Madara watched as his wife closed her eyes, wiped her tears away with her fingers, and took a deep breath. Her voice was shaky,

-The baby had been suffocated." She finished.

Her tears finally fell and he embraced his other half into himself rubbing circles on her back. "It's okay love it's okay."

"No it's not!" She cried out.

"You didn't have to hear the cries, you didn't have to see it, you weren't the one who couldn't stop it, I wanted to save her but I knew I'd risk exposure, I wanted to call you but you were to far away. I couldn't save her, she was just an innocent baby. she'd done nothing wrong!" She continued to cry out.

He sighed as he pushed back her hood and nuzzled his nose into her golden locks. Inhaling her soft scent he pulled away quickly and grabbed her face in his hands, Looking into her tearfilled honey colored orbs.

"We are only human in the end my love, we cannot save every person that is in danger my strength, you cannot blame yourself for the girls death ...... Soon enough even more people will be killed, inncent and guilty, children and adults, civilians and shinobi. You are my life Toshiko and seeing you brake like this I cannot express just how much it truly kills me inside. And I truly don't want too imagine what you did on the day it happened." He let go of her face.

There was no doubt about it that telling her what he felt would make her stop. Ever since the first time he'd seen her cry the first time he told her what he'd been feeling, it made her stop. It always got her to stop. She'd always tell him later that she already knew how much it killed him, because it killed her to see him wounded or to have him so far away from her at times.

"Stay with me." She whispered to him

Madara shook his head. "I thought you said that it would expose us."

She nuzzled her face into the junction of his neck. "She's not with us at the moment. and she'll not be returning until later this evening." She whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms. "Let us not waste anytime then." He said with a small smirk on his face.

She only smiled. Sure they were immortal but the package never included eternal youth, but they both were over a century old, and they both still looked as if they were only in their forties. It wasn't that bad. At least they didn't look their age. And their internal bodies hadn't aged since the day they became immortals, well his stopped aging at the age of twenty three hers being a little older than his body.

Just a little.

two years older than his, but that was perfectly okay with him.

She lead the way to the bedroom, the darkness engulfing them as they walked to the back of the small house.

* * *

_' ............ Did any of the others every?' Ryuu asked as he stopped his pacing. Staring down at Sakura who sat criss cross on the white floor._

_'Nobody else.' She whispered softly._

_Sitting down on the floor he stared at her waiting for her to talk._

_She blinked her eyes a few times before taking a deep breath and exhaling it. 'Onto the matter at hand and why I originally came here what did you want?' _

_'Sakura what would you do if I told you that your people and mine could coexist?' He asked carefully staring at the white floor now._

_'I'd do whatever it took to make that happen.' She replied softly._

_'Anything?' He asked._

_'Anything.' She repeated.

* * *

_"Where is he?" Naruto asked Pein.

"I wouldn't know, he's always had this thing about disappearing, and reappearing out of nowhere. Where he always disappears to none of us can say, when he appears can not be said either." Pein said.

" ....... So if Madara was the chief of the Uchihas, would that make Sasuke, Itachi, and the twins his descendants?" Naruto asked

"No, Madara was the chief of Uchihas long ago, but by going against them and leaving he reluinquished his title the elder of the clan giving it to another, Sasuke and Itachis great great grandfather."

"What happened to Madaras family then?"

"He didn't have one. he was still single when he left, heirless as well, has been ever since." Pein said

"Are you sure about that because as strong as he is I would think there would be a lady Uchiha Madara." Naruto said as he took a sip of tea.

Pein lifted a brow a tilted his head. "Why would you think that?" He asked

Naruto swerved his head a bit. "Ya know ..... the say behind every strong man is a strong woman."

Pein shook his head. "I've never heard that before."

Naruto eyes widened. "Never .... well you see I believe it because to me it's true, everyone that's strong it thinking of someone they love to protect, to keep safe. For me that's everyone I love, Hinata, Kazuhiko, Sakura .... there are other but we'll leave it short for now. ... But. it's them that make me strong, & I would think I make them strong." He said.

Pein shook his head again. "Their are other feelings other than love that will make you strong, hate and greed for example."

"True but love over powers all of them." Naruto said

Pein said nothing and slouched back into his chair assymetrical from Naruto. Finally he spoke. "When I have concrete proof that love has overpowered all other feelings I tell you exactly where the jinchurriki are and how to take them out of the statues." He said smoothly.

Naruto's mouth fell open, eyes as wide as saucers. "You'd do that?" He asked.

"I would only if I have real proof of this overthrow by love." He said.

Naruto smiled. "Well then we got ourselves a deal." He said as he pushed his hand forward.

Pein stared at it for a while before he to pushed his hand out. When their palms connected it was then he felt the scar the younger one made with the kunai long ago. The twin scar being somewhere in Fire land.

"He have a deal." He said slowly.

Naruto let go of his hand. Looking up at the ceiling. "What about Madara though? Won't he be mad at you?"

Pein smirked a bit. "You're concern for my well-being is flattering Naruto-kun but I have the feeling that dear Madara will not make it through this war." He said softly

"You feel it too huh?"

"Somethings just cannot last." Pein said as he shrugged.

"Who else do you think wont make it?" Naruto asked.

"War is unpredicatable, anyone can die." Pein replied as he stared down at the table is smirk long gone replaced with a straigth line.

"I wonder?" Naruto said as he sat up straight.

The screen slid open and Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori walked into the room along with Sai, and Neji.

"Do any of you know what happened to Oni no Kuni?" Naruto asked.

"Destroyed .... although the shrine maiden and her personal body guard unit disappeared two days before the Orchiru Tenshi got there." Sasori said

"So there's a chance she's still alive?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Naruto-kun the shrine maiden only see's how people die, she cannot fortell the outcome of the war." Itachi said

"In order to do that she'd have to go to the leader of the Orchiru Tenshi to see if he lives or dies." Sasuke said.

Naruto slumped back down into his chair. "Great, you all just had to put me down."

"Naruto-kun don't get your hopes down just yet. When I was a child I used to hear my grandmother talk about women in a village calledakunochimata no Sato supposedly there were several clan there that were capable of seeing into the future." Sasori said

Naruto sighed he'd heard of that village as well through many studies with Danzo. "That village disappeared long ago, around the same time the Kyubi was running free." He replied sadly.

"Too bad though a psychic would do us good right about now." Neji said.

Naruto sighed. "Have any of the others contactedf you yet?" He asked Pein tiredly.

"No."

Naruto nodded his head. "It's unfortunate but I cannot wait for Sakura to come back any longer to begin, preperations for this war are in order .... Sai call Shikamaru in here, he'll need to be here for this as well."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"If the Kazekage is alive like you said he was, and hasn't contacted you yet then that means he doesn't trust you ..... although if at least three of my men went with you to where the Sunagakure survivors are hiding then perhaps they could convince them to join us .... I would go myself but it's too much of a risk."Naruto said

Pein nodded his head. "Who will you be choosing to go then?" He asked.

"Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Kakashi, take whatever people you wish, but the maximum is only two." Naruto said.

Another nod. "Understandable." He said

"Sasori tell Kakazu to get ready to leave to Tsuki with his partner and the Konohanians." He continued.

Sasori inclined his head before he left the room. "Are you sure we should send Kakazu with them? especially with his anger problems?" Itachi asked.

"Kakazu will only take it out on the one that causes his irritation which with the people Naruto-kun chose I'm positive will leave him alone leaving his new partner to cause his irritation." Pein explained.

"He is annoying." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Any other people leaving for survivors?" Pein asked.

"No ... I still need Sakura, she's the only one who knows how to get the other involved." Naruto replied.

"Very well then perhaps to kill time until then we should begin the training I told you about." Pein said.

Naruto frowned at the thought.

* * *

_**Like I said I'm sorry for it being so short but I had no other choice if I wanted to catch up on the others.**_

_**To all my reviewers thanks.**_

kitten652

shadow miko

Wolfsredfalcon

Vampire666-666

Hitomi500

bellacullen3

Cebellina

Pixiedust Visions

Ashleigh-Nicole

Cherry-Hime-chan

_**I see some new names in this list .... Oh I feel oh so loved now.**_

_**see ya next time.**_

_**Midori  
**_


	13. The Final Battle

_**The Final Battle.

* * *

**_

Sakura lifted her head from the large book she'd fallen asleep on. She was back at the library and still nothing was what she wanted.

"Sakura-san?" The book keeper said in her warm voice.

Sakura looked to her right to find the Tsunade like woman smiling warmly at her. Something was off about her though, the woman seemed different somehow.

"Hai Toshiko-san?" Sakura asked.

It'd been already a two months since she'd meet the woman and still to her it seemed like she was missing alot of important facts about the kind bookkeeper.

"May I sit with you?" She asked softly.

Something definitely was wrong right now.

"Of course you can." Sakura said.

The blonde woman sat down and looked over the books. "Still looking through these medical journals I see." Toshiko said her eyes never leaving the books.

Sakura said nothing but kept her eyes focused on the woman. "Tell me what exactly are you looking for Sakura-san?" She asked her voice took on a different tone. It carried more confidence and playful curiosity in it.

She'd learned the hard way that playful curiosity and confidence were never meant to belong together. Her hand that had been folded on her lap slowly made their way down towards the hem of the her asymmetrical dress. Moving further up her thighs until she meet with the kunai she'd hidden beath the thin material.

"Haven't got a clue actually ...... just going over some material that's all." Sakura said carefully.

Toshiko leaned her head in closer towards hers. "Sakura you can let go of the kunai. I'm no threat to you." She said in a serious tone.

Sakuras breath caught in her throught.

"How did you-

-know?" Toshiko finished.

The blondes hand lifted palm up and like Narutos signature moved the wind circled in her hand and when it came to a slow stop it revealed a medium sized glass, a blue nearly black ball hovering over her palm.

"I can see the future Sakura." She said as she took Sakuras hand and held it tightly.

Sakura jumped back from the woman her chair falling to the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Toshiko stood tall and proud as she observed Sakura like she truly had seen this happen all before. "My name is not to be given .... What I can tell you is that I came from the same village as Ryuu-kun and that I was at one time a great healer like yourself their." She said.

Ryuu-kun?

"Forgive me I knew him when he was still an innocent child dear. I'm only a decade and a few years older than himself .... At least I think that's what it was ... I'd have to ask my husband though, he remembers this stuff so much more better than myself." Toshiku rambled on.

"If you came from the same village as him then why were you ...?"

"He doesn't know I'm alive dear .... I'll give you the answers to all your questions in time .... but until then all I can say is this. Time is running out & soon enough Naruto-kun will give up on you because of a persuasive kekki genkai ... We must get you cleaned up and on your way so this war can start and then finally end." The blonde said.

Sakura stood speechless. Toshiko walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you Sakura, I just need to know what you want fixed & I'll fix it for you." Toshiko said.

"But either way I need you to go back to your apartment. tell your comrades to pack their stuff, and get your things as well, and meet me in the forest." She continued.

Sakura nodded her head.

Something down in her gut told her that she needed to do what the woman said.

* * *

"Somethings terribly wrong." Naruto said as he sat up in his chair.

The people in the room stared at him Hinata rubbed her husbands shoulders trying her best to ease the tension. "The others will be fine Naruto-kun." She whispered softly only for him to hear.

"It's not them Kaa-san I feel it too." Kazuhiko said as he moved from his spot on the floor with Mana to standing with in front of his parents.

Narutos blue eyes meet Hinata pearl ones and instantly she knew what she had to do. "Kazu-kun perhaps you & Mana would like to take a walk with me in the for-

-No." Kazuhiko yelled as he stood his ground.

Hinata & Naruto were taken aback by the outburst.

"Kazuhiko!" Naruto said gently as he shut his eyes. Opening them widely as he listened to his son.

"No Tou-san your always telling me to leave the room. I always do as you say but this time I know I should be here to hear what your gonna say!" Kazu said his yelling had stopped but he was still quiet angry. "Somethings wrong I know somethings wrong I can feel it just like you, it feels like somethings being ripped out of my blood & I know you feel the same thing." He continued.

Naruto shut his eyes. He shouldn't do it, it was wrong, he'd never be forgiven but he had to say it.

"Hinata-chan please take Kazuhiko & Mana out to the forest for a small walk." Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

He wouldn't open them he was positive that if he opened them that Kazuhiko would have that truly heartbroken look in his eyes. He hated that look, but everytime. he couldn't do it.

When he heard the shojiscreen slid shut he opened them back.

He waited till he couldn't feel Hinatas chakra. "It's Sakura-chan I don't know why but I feel like I'm losing her ..... like she's disappearing or something of the sort." Naruto said.

"Like her blood is being ripped out of you." Pein said.

"Exactly." Naruto replied.

"Do you wish to send a team to fire country?" Sai asked.

"I can't it's still to risky to go back there." Naruto said.

"I can send a team to go back there." Madara said.

"No." Naruto yelled.

The room silened. Naruto shook his head. "Whatever's happening we need to be prepared, this could be just some trick. Kazuhiko & myself were pretty close to that angel of fire." Naruto said.

Sai nodded his head giving Naruto the impression that he believed what he didn't need to say. "Give her another half month .... if we don't hear anything from her we must consider her gone, in all possible ways." Madara said

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean in all possible ways?" He asked cautiously.

Madara did nothing more than scratch his head a bit before he looked down. "I have someone on the inside ... says they'd seen Sakura speaking with Ryuu."Madara said.

The room grew cold. Naruto shook his head. "She wouldn't do that." He said

"They were romantically involved Naruto when emotions get to a person they can make that person do crazy things .... even running back to their rapist." Madara said.

He grabbed at his golden messy hair. "No. She wouldn't do that ... she wouldn't do that unless she knew she had to!" He yelled.

Sasuke was the one to say something. "She had a dream seal Naruto .... Ryuu could've decieved her through her dreams making her believe that she needed to go to him for some reason."

Narutos eyes bleed into the red, and his pupils slowly began to grow longer, slimmer, pointier. "I said she wouldn't do that." He spat out. the words were like acid to them all.

"Whatever is going on with her she's not doing it for him, or us, she's probably doing this for herself." Naruto said.

"We'll see about that." Madara said before he vanished.

* * *

Ryuu collapsed as another headache washed over him. He groaned as he grabbed onto the bathroom counter and picked himself up. Looking at himself over in the mirror. The headaches were getting worse after every visit. Every visit and still he couldn't reach her.

Harder.

He gasped as he sucked in a breath while he grabbed at his head, pulling at his hair.

* * *

Inside of a dark room with only one light on the only opening int the room. Hard Rain fell from that exact spot making it looking heavenly.

"You called for me?" A Scratchy rough voice asked the water.

A deep dark voice began speaking. "There are people without collars on in Fire Country & Ryuu has done nothing with them, go there and eliminate them. And do a clean sweep of the country making sure everyone is wearing a collar." The voice ordered.

The man in the darkness moved closer to the water, moving into the light. His porcelain colored skin, glowing in the light, while his dark blue hair shine magnificently. His hazel eyes sparkled with mischief, he allowed a manic smile to show on his devilishly handsome face.

"Should I rid Ryuu as well seeing as he's allowed these people to wonder around?" He asked.

"No, we need him, he's refused to teach any of his blood how to use their powers, he's the only one that knows how to use it, so leave him." The voice replied.

The man sighed. "Should've known he is your favorite." He said as he rolled his eyes.

No reply was given and the man knew that his leader was already gone. The man growled softly though. Watching the rain as it filter through the opening.

No matter how innocent or heavenly it may have looked he knew how deadly it was, especially now that their master had used it and combined himself with it to speak. Everything that thing touched always seemed to turn into something bad.

He should know.

That kiss was just so good, it opened him up and well.

He smirked.

Walking back into the darkness. He could still have some fun.

"Arata."

He froze in his spot and turned back around he'd though his lord had left.

"Yes?" He asked.

"There's a group of Rebellions in Kaminari no Kunitake care of them and anyone who's associated themselves with them." His master said.

Arata grinned again.

taking care of rebels sounded like fun. Nobody could say what he could & couldn't do with them because they belonged to nobody.

* * *

_Sakura looked around the dark space, it was much like the space her and Ryuu spoke in, just black and just like his completely empty._

_**'This is where we'll find out who lives and who dies.' **Her inner said._

_'between us.' Sakura finished._

_She turned to look at her inner and nodded this was where they would fight until one of them were dead._

_'**We're the same person, only you bottle away all you thoughts, you stay quiet, I on the other hand say what I have to say whether people like it or hate it, **_**_Inner do you know what it means?" _**_She asked_.

_She didn't reply._

_**"It means not obvious, hidden or obscure. Which is how I was created, you kept your thoughts and most of your feelings to yourself and because I was made from them. I unlike you know that. I have no repressed thoughts or feelings."**_

_'Your not afraid.' She replied._

_**'You are.'**_

_'What will become of the loser?'  
_

_**'They will become the shield to our mind, as well as their power will be given to the winner, making them stronger.'**_

_'So how do we do this?'

* * *

_Haku gazed at the glass box in which Sakura layed unconscious in. He turned to look at Kimimaro.

"How do we know if it works?" He asked.

"You'll know, she'll able to make decisions without that part of her disagreeing or giving it more thought." Kimimaro asked.

He looked across the circle at the blonde woman that he knew as the bookkeeper. Many closed thick leather bound books lay around the glass box. "What will are the books for?" He asked her.

"Knowledge. those are thousands of thousands of spells .... or as you call them jutsus that are from my village, they will dissinegrate and glue themselves onto her mind ....I guess you could say." The blonde replied.

The three brothers were doing that it was supposedly a simple jutsu to do.

"And what will you be doing?"

"A body modification jutsu ..... From what I've examined on Sakura-san she wants all of Ryuu-kuns touches off of her .... new skin in other words ....it'll be quiet hard to do but that's why I've asked her to get you all involved." The blonde replied.

Tayuya & Kin were doing that jutsu with the bookkeeper.

"Let's begin this now." The blonde said.

They all began to do their jutsus.

A scream emitted from Sakuras lips and he watched as the box began to fill with blue flames, her hands scratched at the glass hitting and kicking at it.

He read the not Sakura gave them before she was put under, she said it was gonna happen and that they concentrate on their jutsus or everything will be messed up and she could die.

He sighed, how in the world did she even convince him to do it?

Oh yeah that's right she said she'd spar with him when it was all over ... after she rested of course.

Concentrate on helping sakura, concentrate on your chakra.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

Pein watched as Naruto paced back and forth in the meeting room. He froze and turned to him finally.

"Hey I gotta question how are you here? I mean I thought I killed this body what happened to your real one?" The blonde leader asked.

Pein looked over at him and blinked did he really just now ask that. .... The boy really was slow.

"Konan found Orochimarus book of jutsus and we modified his immortality jutsu. My real body was much to weak to survive much longer so we took Yahikos and from there we combined my living parts with this body thus giving me a strong and real body. My mind is in this head, my chakra comes from this body, this is now my main body. Although unlike Orochimaru I wont have to change bodies ever for this body will never die." He explained.

Narutos face scrunched into disgust. "The things you people do not to die ... whatever happened to just dying when it was your time to die?" Naruto asked.

Pein laughed. The blonde was really something. "I can still die just as easily as any normal person I just will not age & I will live for a very long time if I have any say to it." He replied.

This time Naruto shook his head. "You people & immortality, why can't you die in battle or in old age like regular people?" He asked

Peins smile faded quickly & he leaned forward towards Naruto. "If this war ends up being longer than you thought it would be would you die of old age and never see the victory or would you stay alive no matter what the means are? Would you Uzumaki Naruto become immortal just to make sure things work out the way they're suppose to work out?" He asked.

The younger one said nothing and thought the question through.

Pein watched as many emotions crossed through his eyes.

Finally Naruto took a deep breath and answered. "I guess I can't say anything." He replied.

"but what if we do exceed what then that immortality will be with you forever till someone eventually kills you. Would you be really able to live longer than you children? Your friends? Your loved ones?" Naruto asked back.

"If ever I have a child I'll give you my answer. Until then I can't say for I unlike you do not know what sort of feelings a person has for their loved ones, I've only loved my family & Yahiko & Konan, but just as family, not like a father loves his child or how a man loves his woman."

"Well then I'll wait for your answer." Naruto replied.

"It could be a long wait." Pein said.

Naruto smiled. "I'm pretty sure it'll happen before I die." He replied.

The room went silent after that. It was a very comfortable silence as well. Pein was becoming accustomed to spending time with the younger male. Naruto's mind & feelings fascinated him, he was like a child somtimes, and then when he needed to be he could strip away all of his innocence and be the harsh person he had to be.

"If we win what do you thin we should to with the nine demons?" Naruto asked.

Pein gaze snapped back to the blonde. "I'll allow you to decide that, seeing as you and your son are the only living people left to carry demons within yourselves anymore, the rest of the people are dead." He said.

"So I can say what happens to them." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Pein nodded his head.

* * *

Haku fell back onto his back he was exhausted.

"If you are finished with the spell ..jutsu then leave Ryuu has sent his men out and they will be here any minute." The bookkeeper said.

"What of Sakura?" he asked as he looked over to the glass box and he could see the meat of Sakuras skin he really didn't need to see it either. He turned away.

"I'll finish the rest." She replied.

Kin & Tayuya looked at her.

"Quickly they'll be here soon ... pack your things and leave Sakura will meet you at the designated place in a day or two I promise just go." She said.

Haku nodded his head.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

She may have been odd but she was helping Sakura with everything.

"They wont even know I was here." She replied with a mischevious smirk.

"Very well then." He said.

He turned one more time and looked back at the box he would pray for her. She'll make it she's a survivor.

* * *

Ryuu looked out into the village.

"My lord chakra signatures a message has come from one of the men down in Tanzaku Gai he says he felt a many chakra signature in the forest outside the walls. They want to know what your orders are." A messanger said.

"Kill all but one & interrogate them find out how their collars came off." Ryuu replied.

"As you wish my lord." The messenger said as they disappeared.

He sighed.

_'Koi this better not be your doing.'_

He hadn't been able to contact her at all, there was a strong barrier put up since the last headache he had. Not only that but she hadn't contacted at all either.

He had every right to be worried.

* * *

Bright everything was bright.

Everything seemed to taste of dirt.

Looking around the clearing the landed on a collapsed figure.

Toshiko

Walking over to the blonde woman they knelt down and set her head in their lap ... more so their cloak.

Everything so much clearer than before. She didn't know her eyes were bad in the first place either the jutsu really worked.

Toshiko smiled. "So pretty." She said as she reached up and caressed her cheek.

That was different.

Obviously Toshiko thought so to.

"Sorry that's just a side effect of the jutsu, attraction, others will not be able to resist you for a good two weeks ...starting now ... and on the fourteenth day at exactly this time it will fade away ... all you'll just have your new everything, and no more weird side effects." Toshiko said as she got on her knees and leaned towards her face.

"I just need you to pass this to your leader."She said before her lips took hers.

instantly billions of memories raced across her eyes, and she wanted to pull away but to no such luck Toshiko was like a suction cup.

So much blood, so many screams, so many memories.

Finally Toshiko pulled away.

"To defeat them you must know everything of them." Toshiko said before she dissapeared into thin air.

Standing back up, she walked out of the forest and back into the gambling city she knew and loved. Walking the streets she watched as many of the people went about their buisness without noticing her.

She got to the building and walked in stopping at the counter where usually a person would greet a new coming guest. But they owned the place now. they needed no such thing. getting behing the counter she slid open. A little velvet bag was the only thing in their.

Kimimaro.

Such a sweet person.

He must have minimized everything for her. A letter was beneath the letter.

She read it over.

They were gonna help out Naruto. Like she asked and her she thought they were just gonna forget about the whole war and go on living their lives.

Perhaps they just wanted some nice sweet revenge.

Sounds good.

She grabbed the velvet bag and tied it to her wrist.

Walking out of the building she walked back into out into the city watching as many people busltled around going from shop to shop.

She stopped as she watched an elderly man cover up a few dead animals she walked over to him.

"Sorry but there long age." The man said.

"Can I take a few hairs?" She asked as she peeked under the white sheet.

She could feel the mans odd gaze.

"I'll pay you." She said as she reached into her pocket and pushed a wad of cash at him.

"Do whatever you like miss." He said as he walked away.

She smiled.

* * *

***Sakuras new look is going to be wicked.**

***Sorry I've been gone for so long got stuck on heroes and a few other things.**

**Please please please forgive me and review.**

* * *

**shadow miko**

**Pixiedust Visions**

**Cebellina**

**bellacullen3**

**Vampire666-666**

**Fortress of oblivion**

**Storm To A Rainbow**

**tenten16**


	14. Like a Cat in Heat The Males Jump

_**This chapter didn't come out as great as I had planned for it too, I had it perfect in my head but when I began writing it just literally was lost. Hope ya'll like it.**_

_**

* * *

Like a Cat in Heat The Males Jump.

* * *

**_

Toshiko jumps at the sound of her front door slamming shut. She stays put knowing full well why her dearest husband is angry at the moment.

"Is it at all possibly for us to survive this war and take Konoha down still or do the gods hate me so much as to get my own men to turn against me?!" Madara asks as he slumps into the pillow across from her.

She sighs. "You already know the answer to that my love." She replies.

"But still I had planned for my men to take control after we won!"

"I thought you were paying attention when I showed you what was to happen?" Toshiko asked as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Madara did the same as he looked away from her. "Well at the time I was a bit preoccupied it was the first morning in our marriage bed, how can I pay attention to anything else when the woman beside me, my at the time new bride, my wife, was glowing in happine-

-Cut the sweet talk Madara." Toshiko said as she pulled out a kunai from under neath the table. Picking up an apple and slicing it in half.

Madara gulped.

"Well what was truly going through my mind at the time was going for a second round .... and maybe a few more after that." He said truthfully. Toshiko merely stared at him.

"What? We'd just been married, give a man a break for wanting to make love to his wife." Madara grumbled.

"Should've known you were thinking more about sex than about the future, and in the end you still got what you wanted that entire day."

"Are we really going to talk about this?" Madara asked.

"No actually."

"Really?"

"Really." Toshiko replied as she cut another apple.

"They're getting too close for my taste, soon enough Nagato will give in to the kid and he'll betray me."

"No! Are you serious?!" Toshiko said sarcastically.

"You're punishing me for not paying attention that day right?" Madara asked.

"Absolutely." Toshiko replied with a smile.

"Say how do we kill someone like Ryuu?" Madara asked.

"You cut off his head .....you can' afford to have him touch you at all, or you'll end up like Sakura was."

Madara suppressed a shiver. "Speaking of Sakura ..... how'd it go?" He asked.

"Flawless. Wait and see her she's absolutely ..... there's no word to describe it." Toshiko said.

"She didn't mess with her hair did she? Cause between me and you I sorta like it, I mean it suites her."

"No she didn't change her hair color, or her eye color .... we merely made thing better, in order to undue what I did for her she'd have do twenty two years worth of damage and damage her body that bad again in one day."

"You fixed her that good?"

"New skin, completely new oragns, cleaned blood, hormones exactly where there suppose to be. she's fine now."

"Sane?"

"Depends on you definition of sane."

"Madara you'll need to protect her for a good week, you've delt with the side effects before so you wont go through them with her, but others will, and people will want to touch her."

"That bad huh."

"Very."

"Maybe that's how you convinced me into marrying you." Madara said.

"No it was you who had to convince me my love, I mean after you did that to me I could've had any man I wanted .... and women .... all because of the side effects even after the side affects passed I still could get men, still can too."

"Your right I convinced you, you were about to ditch me for some lord."

"Said lord was willing to give me my own island."

"I gave you immortality!"

"Still not an island." Toshiko said with a smile.

Madaras mouth dropped beneath his mask. She was still talking about this after how many decades?

"Listen darling husband of mine, if you want I can show you again ..... although it's not gonna be that easy seeing as I lost my virtue to you many moons ago, as well as it's not the morning after out wedding. I can only show you so much."

"No forget it. I just need to know if it's good or bad."

"Depends on how you look at it."

* * *

"Kaminari no kuni is supposedly the hiding place of the survivors of Kirigakure, starting with the most vicious is better I can contact the others and tell them were in in Kaminari so they can meet up with us."Pein said

"Kirigakure. ....... I can't leave, these people need me here." Naruto said.

"This war needs you, without a great representation for Konoha nobody will join us in the fight." Itachi said

" ..... I can't leave these people they'll lose all hope if I leave."

"They'll gain more hope when we return with reinforcements." Sai said.

Naruto looked over to Hinata. She smiled at him. She'd take care of their people while he was gone.

"Fine I'll go, when are we leaving?" He asked

"As soon as everyone is packed, we need to get things going quickly."

Naruto nodded his head.

He'd have to pray that everything went well, for both them, and Hinata.

* * *

Kimimaro read through the paper once more.

"Why the hell are we heading to Kaminari?!" Tayuya asked

He shook his head. "Toshiko said that Naruto-kun was going to be in Kaminari, so we are going to Kaminari." Haku replied.

They walked through the dense shadowed forest talking amongst each other. Their cloaks hiding most of their identities. "Since we're going to Kaminari will we be passing Otogakure?" Kin asked.

"No ..... Toshiko wrote down to avoid it at all cost." Kimimaro said.

Kin sighed

"Don't worry we have enough weapons, and your bells aren't needed for the upcoming fight." Tayuya said.

"They are my only weapons." Kin replied.

"Then use something else, we're not going to Oto." Kimimaro said.

"Why not?!" Kin cried.

"Because Toshiko said not too." He replied smoothly.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he looked around the sandy shore. Nothing and nobody was their. "Oi are you sure were in the right place?" He asked the green eyed zombie.

The man merely grunted at him. Suigetsu following the oldest man. The shark like man turned around and smirked. "Just follow us, we know exactly where were going .... the Kazekage already knows were here, and most likely once we step into the forest we will be ambushed." He said his eyes gleamed at the thought of a fight.

Kakashi placed a hand on Shikamarus shoulder, leaning towards his ear. "He's one of Orochimaru's old men, watch yourself with him." He whispered.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

Going back into step with Kakazu, they followed. "The palace is said to have been taken over .... the port & the city have been under surveillance since the invasion, no one is allowed to leave the city or the port, people have to have passes to get in and out of the port & the city. No one is allowed on the beach." Kakazu said.

"And what ever happened to Getsugakure?" Kakashi asked.

"Wiped out, they were too far away for anyone to send help for." Suigetsu said.

"If they are still around they are either traitors or hiding with the Sunagakure survivors .... but once again that's an if." Kakazu added.

Shikamaru turned his head slightly looking at Kakashi. The man had a far off look as if he were reminiscing about something.

They entered the forest easily.

The men stiffened as soon as they walked in. "I told you so." Suigetsu said as he held up his arms while a person held a sharpened staff at his neck.

Shaking his head Shikarmaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"Looks as though your still the lazy ass I remember Shi-kun." A female voice said.

Looking forward Shikarmaru's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

* * *

"There it is." Kisame said.

"Kaminari." Itachi replied.

"It's looks so small." Naruto said.

"That's because we're so faraway." Sai said.

Turning back around the four leaned against the rail of the fairy.

"So do we really need these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Kirigakure had some of the most blood thirsty men, if you take them down with a sucker punch, their gonna wanna get some revenge. ..... as well as their good fighters believe it or not." replied.

"Besides we're here now, going back home empty handed would be a waste of precious energy and fuel on this old girl." He continued as he patted the rails of the fairy.

Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He really never did like the Kiri nins, they were always so mean .... and odd.

* * *

_Take a right follow the dead grass until you see the dead rose bush, go to the right then take a left keep walking until you see the river, follow it all the way down._

Sakuras cloak figure stopped at the small cottage house. Walking out of the forest and into the clearing where the small cottage was she walked up to it, going up the porch steps slowly.

_They must have abandoned it when they took over._

The porch deck still had blood streaks and scratches, bending down she felt the scratches, her sharp nails making a screeching sound as she did.

_'I should file them soon.'_

A stab on her pointer finger and she pulled her hand away, a chipped nail was still inside the wood. She pulled it out and flicked in behind her. Standing back up she pushed the door open.

_'They could care less now if someone found this place.'_

The house was dark inside, it didn't matter much, she was accustomed to it already. Her feet took her down the long dark hall she turned left and down another hall. Stopping at the last door on the right side.

Their room.

She grasped the knob and turned it, pushing it open as she did.

He always forgot too lock it.

The sun shined in the messy room. The curtains already torn off, the desk and bed overturned. She sighed as she walked in and through the mess walking over to the broken window across the room. The cloaking jutsu was still on the wall.

She crouched down and canceled the jutsu she'd done long ago. It revealed a broken wall holes all over the place, she reached in and grasped the book inside.

Pulling out the journal she'd hidden long ago.

Blowing on the top she watched as the air pushed out into the room. Opening it and flipping through it.

_'I should've known he'd taken a page when I caught him with it.'_

Flipping through the pages, she stopped at one and read it

_'Wonder if it works .... it wouldn't hurt too try.'_

Looking at the signs she memorized them until she figured she was ready.

Monkey

Dragon

Snake

Dog

Ox

Ram

A puff of smoke and she was outside an old warehouse.

_'Looks like it works.'

* * *

_Naruto shook his wet hair.

"Next time we take a boat." He said as he took his shirt off and squeezed the water out of it.

"The engine of the boat would have made some kind of noise alerting them." Sasuke said.

"Not a dolly." Naruto said.

"They would've found it eventually." Pein said.

Naruto sighed as he walked forward.

"Were only a couple miles away, the warehouse should be somewhere near an old temple." Sasori said.

"Someone really should come up with some kind of long distance transportation jutsu." Naruto cried.

Sai shook his head with a smile.

* * *

Shikarmaru watched as the sandy blonde haired woman. Talked to one of the men, ordering them around like servants.

This couldn't have been the woman he remembered. Okay maybe it was, she was still obviously cocky, and bossy, and curvy.

Yet she'd always been so reserved with her clothing.

Her tan skin glowed, her teal colored eyes glittered, and her sandy colored hair was in two twin pigtails that reached the curve of her breast. She wore a black, torn torn bathing suite, it's neckline went all the way down to her exposed belly button, it tied at the back, revealing her gorgeous body shorts conected to it that barely covered her thighs, there was no back to it.

"Oi you know that dame." Suigetsu asked.

"They dated, on & off." Sai replied.

"You ever fuck her?" Suigetsu asked.

"Will you shut up?!" Shikamaru said.

Temari whistled at them. "You five follow me, I'm sure Gaara-kun would love too have a chat with you." She said.

They followed her further into the forest, they watched as she walked up a tree. Looking up they found tons of bungalows up in the trees. "Will you all stop staring and get up here." Temari ordered.

"Still so troublesome."

"That's sexy." Suigetsu said as he followed Temari like a lost puppy.

Jumping onto a hidden path covered by sewed together leaves, they followed Temari to the very middle of the of the camp. To the largest bungalow.

"Giving you a heads up .... the Kazekages personal guard is sorta ...you'll see ." Suigestu whispered.

Lifting the curatin they walked in. Coming face to face with Sabaku no Gaara. The Kazekage.

"Seems like the rumors are true, you have come out of hiding." He said.

He still looked the same. Red hair, pale skin, pale pupiless green eyes, love tatoo on his forehead ... missing brows. On his left side was a very beautiful woman, her cocoa colored hair was pulled back into a long tight pony tail, her chocolate brown eyes watched them like a hawks did. The brown haired woman only wore a black v-neck halter top that was cut above her stomach, exposing the muscles and belly button nicely. Black short shorts that were at least a good three inches longer than Temaris, with thigh high black boots.

"Tsunade-himes last wish was to fight." Kakashi replied.

"You look old." Gaara replied.

"You look old." Kakashi repeated.

"Temari did you check?" Gaara asked.

"I'm positive it's truly them .... nobody can replicate Shi-kuns laziness." Temari replied.

Gaara snorted. "I thought Tsunade went down with Konoha." Gaara asked.

"We thought so as well, turns out they kept her alive, and locked her up, she escaped, but unfortunately one of the Orchiru Tenshi got ahold of one of are men, killing her through them." Lee said.

"She slaughtered Danzo as well." Suigetsu cut in.

Gaara lifted a brow. "She?" He asked

"Yeah that crazy bitch Haruno Sa-

Shikamaru covered the shark nins mouth.

"Sakura?!" Gaara said.

A growl emitted from the woman next too him.

"Look what you did .... Gaara was one of Sakuras pursuers idiot! He married his wife only because Sakura told him too." Lee whispered too Suigetsu.

"I thought Sakura did two months before the invasion." Gaara asked.

"The reports said that they found her and the others blood all over the clearing." Temari said.

"She was kidnapped by the Orchiru Tenshi unfortunatly the kept her locked up causing alot of mental damage too her ... She escaped with Tsunade and some others .. though we didn't know what they'd done to her at the time." Kakashi said.

"Where is she?" Gaara asked

"Somewhere in Hi no Kuni." Kakazu replied.

"Gaara Sakura isn't the same anymore she's sick, they'd done alot of things to her when she was locked up." Kakashi said.

Gaara was quiet for a while. "What of Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"He & his family are alive and well, they went too Kaminari for the Kiri-nin." Kakashi said.

"Good."

"Gaara, Naruto wants you to join the rebellion." Kakashi said

"I bet he does."

"We need you." Lee said

"We won't be able to take them down alone." Kakashi said.

"I can't leave my people." Gaara said.

"We have a whole island, that the Orchiru Tenshi don't know about." Kakashi said.

"And you know for a fact they wont find out about it?"

"It's not in any databases."

"Matsuri tell Kankuro to get the boats down." Gaara said.

The woman beside him dissapeared.

"She looks good." Kakshi said.

"I hope your ready for cat fights." Gaara said with a smirk.

"I love cat fights!" Suigetsu said as he peeled off Lee's hand.

"Sakura may not return, and we may have to call the order out too have her killed soon." Kakashi said.

"I'm sure Matsuri would love to have a go at her." Gaara said.

"Naruto & Pein won't allow it." Kakazu said

Gaara said nothing. "Are you sure the Akatsuki can be trusted?" He asked

Kakazu took this as a que to leave the bungalow, dragging Suigetsu out with him.

"Pein is mostly with Naruto, and I've seen nothing that's manipulative about him, Madara is usually in and out to himself alot, Uchiha Itachi & Hoshigake Kisame his wife Konan are mostly to themselves if not with Pein. Akasuna no Sasori has taken a liking to Anko if not with her he's usually with Deidara or by himself, Deidara is well you'll see soon, Hidan is under strict confinement only allowed out when Kakazu is with him, Kakazu is always with Hidan, hidan is the only one who an take his Zetsu is never to be seen as well and no one has gone missing." Kakashi explianed.

"Sasuke and his team survived as well." Lee said.

"Is that so?" Gaara asked.

"Yes unfortunately."Lee said,

"They've been with the Akatsuki this whole time."

"Can we trust them?"

"Of course."Kakashi replied

"I'm entrusting the safety of me and my people with your words just to let you know."

"I understand." Kakashi said.

Gaara laughed, Shikamaru stiffened he'd never heard him laugh. "Relax .. your gonna be here for another day at the most, sit down, make yourself comfortable, were all friends here"

"I gotta question." Lee said.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"How'd you all get over here?" He asked.

* * *

"This is it?" Naruto asked as he looked at the worn down building.

"This is it, it's where the mark is." Sai said.

"So do we knock or what?" Naruto asked.

"Nope were just gonna walk right in yeah." Deidara said as he pulled the door open only for it to shut on him.

"I thought we told you not to come back." A white haired girl said.

She was tall and thin she wore a simple white yukata. A little older than Deidara and younger than Itachi.

Deidara backed away. "Yuuki-cha-

-don't even play with me." The one named Yuuki said.

"Yuuki we want to speak with Botan." Sasuke said.

"He told us that if we ever see the two of you again, to kill you on sight though." Yuuki said as she pretened to think it over.

"Then tell your leader Botan that Uzumaki Naruto wants to speak with him." Naruto said as he walked up to her.

"You know your cute." Yuuki said her black eyes shining with lust.

"Nice to know, but I'm with someone, that's had my kid." Naruto said as he grabbed her twisted her around.

"Why is it that all the good men are either gay or taken?" She asked as she kicked him away.

She grasped the handle and opened the door. "After you." She said.

Kisame grabbed her and pushed her in. "No after you." He said as he walked in with her.

Walking in the door shut behind them and they came into a giant warehouse. A thrown in the middle, they were being stared at.

Stairs, the walls, the floor, three stories of nothing but Kiri-nins. Watching them.

The thrown was no longer abandoned.

"Uzumaki Naruto what brings you to our necer of the woods?" A man with black hair asked, it was in a neat ponytail.

His bright blue eyes watched them. He was no older than Naruto.

"You're Botan?" Naruto asked.

"You were expecting someone bigger?" Botan asked.

"Much bigger." Naruto replied.

"Same here." Botan said.

He leaned against his thrown. "I see you've allied yourself with the Akatsuki." Botan exclaimed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Naruto said as he moved forward.

"I know why you're here, & my answer is the same as the last." Botan said.

"So your just gonna stay here, in this dump?" Naruto asked.

"We will fight if we must but we don't need to."

"They destroyed your village, killed your people, and your just gonna sit here and watch them bask in their victory!" Naruto roared.

"You played possum for three years." Botan said.

"We needed time to recover, we needed to plan, and when they opportunity arose we took it ... not as fast as they wanted us to but we still know that these people don't deserve to rule _our _world." Naruto said.

"You Konohanians are an odd bunch." Yuuki said.

"Urasai Yuuki." Botan said.

"And you Kirians are nothing but fakes ... the ones I used to hear about were cruel hearted, they only knew one thing and that was fighting ... seems more like you spread that rumor just so people would fear you." Naruto said.

The doors opened and the sun shined in the room. They stiffened as they watched the group of people walk in.

"Well look what we have here. I wasn't expecting too see Akatsuki here, looks like I'll havw some more fun." The blue haired man said as he walked further into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Botan asked viciously.

"Orchiru Tenshi!" Naruto said as his eyes bleed red.

"That one is from Hi no Kuni." A red haired girl said.

"This is wonderful .... kill them all." The blue haired man said.

His hand glowed blue as he reached out for Naruto. He was only a few inches away when a hand grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground.

He growled. And Naruto stood there in shock.

"I've been wanting too do that for a very long time." The cloaked person said.

The blue haired man laughed as he stood up. "I know that voice from anywhere, it seems my lovely petal is still alive." He said.

"Seems like your still alive Arata." Sakura said.

"S-s-s-s- Sakura where the hell did you come from?" Naruto asked as he tried to look beneath the long hood.

Sakura turned away from Naruto looking back at Arata. "How the hell did you get in here?" Botan asked.

"Ceiling I've been hiding up their for a few hours waiting." Sakura replied.

"See me coming my petal." Arata asked.

"No I was waiting for them." Sakura said as she watched Arata walk up to the once again abandoned throne and sat down recklining in it.

"Mika new orders, kill all of them but my lovely petal, she's coming back with us."

Naruto nudged Sakuras stomach. "Do you always attract the crazy ones?" He asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Don't kill the Kirians." Naruto ordered.

"This is going to be difficult." Sasuke said.

"Arata still has a few platoons waiting outside, wait for them to get in here, then we attack." Sakura said.

"If their not in yet what makes you think their coming in?" Sasuke asked.

"His men like to be fashionably late." Sakura replied.

"Don't underestimate Mika, she's a tricky one." She continued.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Think you can hit still?"

"Nows not the time for games." Sakura said.

The walls came down exploding revealing the ten platoons.

"Told ya so." Sakura said

"Give me a chakra reciever." Naruto said to Pein.

Pein pulled one out and handed it over, Naruto tossed it to Sakura as he created a rasengan. Sakura smirked.

"Play ball." Naruto said as he threw his rasengan at Sakura, Sakura hit it toward one of the platoons. And they watched as it hit the ground in front of the awaiting platoon, and exploded the ground beneath, Sakura whistled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL THEM!" Arata yelled.

"Nine down." Sakura said as she dissapeared into the dirt filled air.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed.

The room broke out into a riot everyone fighting everyone. Arata watched from his seat as everyone fought for their lives, he broke out in a laugh. It wasn't suppose to go this way.

Kill the rebellions, and leave.

Simple as that. He thinks not, they always want to fight back thinking they have a chance.

His hand glowed blue and he watched as the sparks of electricity looked in the light. He looked at the people fighting in front of him, his hazel eyes locking onto Sakuras form.

He'd keep one alive if she left with him on her own free will.

That was a complete lie.

Sakura hit the ground and it exploded beneath them. Many of his men following to their deaths, Mika cleared the air.

Arata growled.

most of his men were dead. Standing back up he grabbed the forgotten chakra reciever and threw it at the blonde haired boy.

Sakura ran at him throwing herself in front of the long metal bar.

Her body fell with a thud in front of the blonde.

He smirked.

She didn't move.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered as he bent down to the floor.

Nothing.

He was thrown back by Mika, his back hitting the floor a few feet away from Sakura. The others stayed frozen in their place.

Arata walked over to her.

"My pretty petal still feisty as ever aren't you." Arata said as he rolled Sakuras body over.

"You mother fucker you killed her!" Naruto screamed.

"Mika kill him." Arata said.

Mika smiled as she appeared in front of Naruto body.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." Mika said as she sat indian style next to him her kunai hovering over his neck.

"You know I never understood why you covered yourself up, you always had a gorgeous body." Arata continued too Sakuras corpse as he pulled back her hood. His eyes widened, and he hissed in pain.

Mika was thrown away from Naruto by her hair.

Naruto opened his eyes.

long thick pink hair swayed in the gentle breeze. Sakuras back facing him.

He rolled onto his stomach and looked over at Aratas hunched form the chakra reciever sticking out of his neck. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well that takes care of him." Naruto said as he turned back to Sakura.

Her back was covered in blood.

"YOU BITCH YOU DARE USE MY VILLAGE'S SPELLS!"

Naruto turned back around and watched as Mika held the chakra reciever in her hand. Arats neck stitching its self up making it look like new.

Sakuras back was in front of him again.

It was all slow motion again.

Arata emited a blue spark and shot it at them, and Sakura held her hand out as she took it all in. Arata screamed.

Sasuke could only watch with wide eyes. He got the best seats in the room.

Sakura was so pretty.

Her face wasn't so thin anymore .... ut it still was, it looked healthy though. Her skin was cleaned and polished more pink in her skin than usual, though not enough to say her skin was literally pink.

Her eyes were still big and green but her lashes were thick and long, very long almost two inches long, her head looked bigger than her whole body because of how thick her hair was and it was so long and luscious.

Her green eyes turned too him and glared. He gulped.

She seemed so mean as well.

"You're officially outnumbered Arata you should back down." Sakura said.

"I'd rather die." Arata spit out.

"That can be arrange." Sakura said.

"I'm immortal you bitch I can't die." Arata said in a mocking tone.

Sakura smiled as she shook her head a pretty giggle bubbling out. "Severing the head from the body will ensure that the brain can't tell the body to begin the accelerated healing process in your body." She said.

Sasuke watched as Arata gulped. "You wouldn't dare." He said.

"I would actually .... you see I've actually thought about how I'd kill you for quiet some time. the first idea was quiet artistic you could say, I'd planned to make a poison that not only immobilized you but also slowed down your healing process, I'd then tie you down and open your skull slicing & dicing your brain up, by then you'd be dead, Your body would be skinned, the skin would be burned, your meat & organs cooked and fed to Mika over there, and your bones I'd planned to have a lifetimed supply of toothpicks .....but then I found out you stole one of _my_ inventions which just gave me the idea of just chopping off your head." Sakura explained.

"Your right the first one was pretty artistic." Arata said.

Sakura said nothing.

"Naruto what are your orders?" She asked.

"Keep him alive, we need to interrogate him and get all the information we can."

"I have more information than he does." Sakura said.

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"Don't tell me Ryuu told you everything." Arata asked.

"Nope Ryuu has no idea where I am now." Sakura said.

"You burned off your original skin, I'm pretty sure the seal goes down with that." Mika said.

"Naruto what are your oders?" Sakura asked again.

"Kill him." Botan said.

"Kill him Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

She stiffened and turned around in time to watch Arata disappear into the air, leaving Mika and the last three of his men there.

"Sakura take care of them." Naruto said as he walked out of the building.

"Uzumaki." Botan said as he and Yuuki followed him.

"What?" Naruto asked solumly.

"About the invitation." Botan said.

Narutos eyes widened. "We'll help you out, although we just lost quiet a few men." Botan said.

"Although it's all about quantity, quality is still good." Naruto said.

"Where are we gonna find enough boats though yeah?" Deidara asked.

They jumped back a the builiding exploded in flames.

"Well she knows how to hide evidence doesn't she." Botan said as he watched Sakura walk out of the burning building.

"You need boats?" Sakura asked as she walked up to them.

"You have enough boats to transport all of us?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura untied her velvet bag and opened it pulling another little bag out of it. She placed it on the floor and added chakra to it. They watched as it grew into a bigger size until it was a good three feet tall and two and a half feet wide.

"I don't have boats but I do have enough money to get boats." Sakura said as she watched Naruto open the bag with wide eyes.

"Geez Sakura we could buy an etire port full of boats with this." Naruto said as he grabbed the money.

Sakura frowned.

"Your that much better with gambling then Tsunade ... who would've thought?" Kisame said.

"Naruto stop trying to swin in the bag I still have another twelve bags." Sakura said.

Narutos face fell. "Twelve!"

"Five each of the others." Sakura continued.

"You sucked the entire casinos dry!" Naruto said.

"Naruto Urasai!" Sakura said.

Naruto immediatly shut his mouth.

"Where to next?" Sakura asked.

"Your coming?" Pein asked.

"Some of the other don't like Naruto, you'll need me for the Tsuchi survivors." Sakura said as she pulled a couple of rolls of cash and stuffed them in Narutos pockets.

"Don't lose that." She said.

"Oi Sakura how do you know that Arata guy?" Naruto asked.

"We lived together." Sakura said as she bent down and did the signs to minimize the bag again.

"How come he lived through that stab?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it out for him to see, they watched as she sliced her arm open. The wound then began to heal as soon as possible. "Accelerated healing .... there's jutsu that was done to me was done to him long ago, the village he's from feared they'd lose the last of their people so they when a choosen child hit a certain age, they would use the jutsu on them making sure that they could never die, Ryuu though was different, once he hits a point in his kekki genkai he's immortal ... Ryuu, And Arata are seventy years old Naruto." Sakura explained.

"You said the only way to kill people like you is to cut off the head." Pein said as he felt Sakuras arm.

"Chopping off the head ensures that no brainwaves make it to the body." Sakura explained.

"So if you turn on us we can chop your head off?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm flattered your thinking about me in the future Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"So what else does the jutsu done unto you give you?" Madara asked.

They jumped.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I've been around." Madara said.

Pein sighed and let go of Sakuras arm. She dropped it too her side. Her gem colored eyes watching him, following him, that insanity was still glittering in her eyes, just waiting for someone to let it come out.

Her eyes flicked back to Madara as he continued talking. "Toshiko told me to give you this." Madara said as he handed her a scroll.

Pein quircked a brow.

Who was Toshiko?

Sakura read it quickly before she rolled it back up and threw it into the burning building. "We should go ... the flames should have alerted someone." She said.

"Where to?" Madra asked.

"Kisame & Itachi take the boat and send them on their way we'll have to get another boat." Pein said.

"Here give this to Hinata." Naruto said as he wrote something down on a scroll handing it to Itachi.

"We'll be stranded here if we let them take the boat." Sasuke said.

"Scared of fending off the enemy for a little while Sasuke?" Sakura teased.

"This is different Sakura, it's not just two countries, it's all of them, were like sitting ducks." Sasuke argued.

"At the moment we are but if we move now we wont be." Sakura said.

"Where do you expect us to go?" Sasuke asked.

"We split up there's only to more places to go Yuuki, and Nami." Sakura said.

"That's actually a great idea." Madara said.

Naruto latched onto Sakura and held her tight. "I won't let you be alone with these men Sakura, and I will protect you at all co-

-Naruto let go of me before I punch you." Sakura said.

Naruto let go.

"We have company." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at his eyes. "Your going to go blind if you continue to use the Mangekyo." Sakura said

Sasuke glared at her. "Shut up Sakura."

"Oi don't tell Sakura-chan to shut, she just trying to help you take better care of yourself." Naruto defended.

"No she's just being plane out annoying." Sasuke said.

"Were they always like this hmmm." Deidara asked Sakura as the two continued to bicker.

"Amazingly enough this is what made up team seven of Konoha. The last innocent Uchiha, the Kyubi jinchurriki, the copy nin, and me." Sakura said.

"Geez don't go and make yourself sound so great yeah." Deidara said.

"Compared to them I'm not." Sakura said.

"You're an immortal who can make a mountain fall with your pinky and your hot, I'm pretty sure that says something yeah." Deidara said.

"Back then I was just the gullable pink haired, big forehead girl who only knew how to control her chakra perfectly, compared to them I was nothing." Sakura said.

"But your at the top with them now yeah." Deidara said.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she watched the Sasuke & Naruto fight.

"Looks like we missed a good fight." A female said as she and other landed on the ground.

"Orchiru Tenshi made a stop." Sakura replied.

Tayuya pushed her hood down. "Too bad, I was hoping to give them a piece of my mind." She said.

"We need boats." Sakura said.

"Then buy them." Kin said.

"That's what I need you to do. were gonna need at least four of them, go to the ports with the two Uchihas buy the boats wipe the memories, and wait for us at these locations." Sakura said as she handed them a scroll.

"I'm not going anywhere with her." Sasuke said as he glared at Tayuya.

"Oh well you and Itachi are going your the only ones who can worpe peoples memories, it'll be simple all fishermen are clueless when it comes to the shinobi world." Sakura said.

"So when do we run?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto will go to Yuuki, & I'll go to Nami, I can handle the Iwa-nins better then anyone." Sakura said.

"But I can't let you go alone Sakura." Naruto cried.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke said.

"Don't call me dobe teme!"

"Urasai both of you." Sakura said.

"Besides Naruto if we split up then you wont get caught." Sakura continued.

"What do you mean by caught?" Naruto asked.

"Ryuu knows me better than we think, so he'll come after me if I'm on in the five nations, once we go back to whirlpool it'll be safe." Sakura explained.

"What does it matter if he catches me or not?" Naruto ask.

"Because we need you to lead the rebellion Naruto, if you die, so does the rebellion." Sakura said.

"It's true, the name Uzumaki Naruto brings hope to the people. Akatsuki and any other names wont." Madara said.

"They catch you Naruto it's all over for us." Pein said.

"But I just got you back." Naruto cried.

"Naruto. I'll be in whirlpool soon. were only gonna be apart for at the most a week ... think of it like me going on a week long S-class mission." Sakura said.

"Like the old days!" Naruto said.

"Like the old days." Sakura repeated.

"Who's going with who?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going with Sakura yeah." Deidara said.

"I as well." Madara said.

"Why are you going with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Because if I don't this'll happen." Madara said.

It was so fast Sakura barely had time to blink. She was nearly jumped by all of them, and then they were scurring away from her.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke asked.

"The side effects of the jutsu that Sakura used on herself, pretty much I cancelled it out by spreading my chakra out to you all when her hood came down." Madara said.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Pein asked.

"Because I've dealt with it before, and it wasn't this bad trust me on that, I at least had some thought in my mind, Toshiko did one hell of a job on her though, it'll only be for a week and the affect will ware off, and you'll be able to go near her without me having to help you hold yourself together." Madara said.

"Who's Toshiko?" Naruto asked.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later ......._

"You do realize your beginning to walk slower." Madara said to the small female next to him.

"I'm doing it on purpose." Sakura replied

"Sakura the slower we go the more we fall behind schedule." Madara said

"I care why?" Sakura asked.

Madara stopped in his tracks and watched as the other kept going, grabbing Sakuras sleeve and keeping her there. "I'm positive that Toshiko showed you a glimpse of the future, and I'm sure she told you what'll happen if we change anything, weather its merely a second that's changed everything could be lost, and everything is at stake." Madara hissed out.

"If the rebels don't come out of hiding mass suicides, and killing sprees will happen to all those who ever knew of us." Sakura whispered.

"Exactly, it was only a matter of time until that leader of theirs decided on that, they know we saw and that's why he did it, it may be a threat but from what I've seen they come throught with all their promises."

"A second huh." Sakura asked.

"A second." Madara repeated.

"Then we should get the precious seconds we just lost." Sakura said as her body disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Madara sighed and ran to catch up with the others as well.

* * *

"Your still pouting dobe." Sasuke said.

"He just changed the subject like I didn't even ask anything." Naruto said.

"You're still sulking about it too." Sasuke said.

"Hey! you sulked all the time about things when you were younger .... like when Iruka took me and Sakura for dangos ... me and Sakura saw that face you pulled no matter how hard to tried to hide it."

"I like dangos." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"You still sulked about it though." Naruto pointed out.

"Different situation." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever ..... anyways I want, no need to find out who this Toshiko person is."

"You wont figure it out." Sasuke said.

Naruto smacked his own forehead. "Why didn't I think of it before, I'll just ask Sakura she'll tell me! She tells me everything!"

"If Madara doesn't say then I highly doubt that Sakura will say anything."

Naruto shook his head with a mischevious grin spread across his face. "Teme, Teme, Teme I know all of Sakuras weak points .... one things she hates is when I continuesly bug the shit out of her, and if I keep up with the nagging she'll eventually give in .... although usually it takes a good three weeks to get her to surrender, so I'm thinking that if we all team up together and double the nagging I think she'll cave at least by the second day." Naruto said.

"That or she kills us." Sai said as he slowed down to walk with them.

"Now we all know Sakura wouldn't kill me, I'm her brother, the father of her nephew." Naruto said.

"The only reason your still alive is because Hinata thinks your cute and funny still ...... that and nobody will be able to keep up woth Kazu-kun for much longer." Sai said.

Narutos face dropped into a pout again.

"If Haruno-san is in league with Madara only bad fortune can come from it." Pein said as he stopped walking and fell into step with them.

"Sakura is not in league with him." Naruto said.

"They know the same person, someone who made Sakura immortal, someone who knows jutsus like that is someone dangerous."

"Merely a coincedence." Naruto said.

"Immortality is not a coincedence." Sai said.

"I'm telling Sakura-chan that your taking their side." Naruto said.

"That or he just have told this Toshiko person too make Sakura immortal so that he had someone with him for eternity." Sasuke said.

Narutos face twisted into digust.

"He made no remarks or moves that idicated he had any kind of attraction towards Haruno-san he's merely been trying to get rid of her, he doesn't like how she's more knowledgable about the Orchiru Tenshi than he is seeing as he's spent three years studying and researching all he can about them, and she merely roomed woth them for two months." Pein said.

"Sounds like he's jealous." Naruto said.

"It sounds like he's jealous because he is." Sasuke said.

"Great a jealous Madara, a very attractive Sakura, and an evil organization wanting to destroy the last of the original five nations ..... seems just like the old days doesn't it Sai?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Just like the old days." Sai replied

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews and if you want to see a very bad sketch of what Sakura looks like then check out this link.**_

_**Go to Deviantart type in Haruno Sakura E.F. (Initals 4 the story) you'll know which one it is.**___

_**Horrible sketch on my part I messed up on one of the pupils and the nose as well, if any of ya'll want to mess with it go for it.**_

_**Just don't try to take credit for the idea.**_

_**I'll find ya if that happens.

* * *

**_**Cebellina**

**Vampire666-666**

**shadow miko**

**kitten652**

**Psycho-Panda-Chan**

**Storm To A Rainbow**

_**Ya'll are just the bes too keep up with my story for this long.**_


End file.
